


When it Was You

by StrawberryCake98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Protective Fred Weasley, Slow Burn, Swearing, Sweet, Top Fred Weasley, Top Harry Potter, fred weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCake98/pseuds/StrawberryCake98
Summary: Magnolia Lancaster had her small sheltered life flipped around when she received a letter the summer following her eleventh birthday. A whirlwind of change sweeping her up, a small cramped flat turning into a castle that doubles as a school for magic. All things magic being foreign to her, she meets quite the bunch along the way.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jordan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Am I Reading This Correctly?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone a little quick intro of me & the story. I hope everyone is prepared for a sort of long road ahead with this one. There's so much I have planned for Magnolia and her friends. I love receiving feedback and getting suggestions on ways to better the story, so if you think of anything you're more than welcome to reach out to me! I don't have an editor yet so I am flying solo, so please bear with me with the spelling and grammar, I am working on correcting everything double. :)
> 
> A few little things before you get into reading, I do not own the works of JK Rowling, I also do not support her NASTY views whatsoever, this a safe space for everyone and I hope this story works as a distraction for whatever you may need. Also, things may not line up exactly with canon but eh it is fanfiction after all. 
> 
> Enough of my ramblings enjoy and I hope to hear from you all soon!   
> -Shi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The sun beams against the window pane illuminating Magnolia's brightly painted flat walls. Her dark hair split and braided neatly against the sides of her head, catches the sunlight glistening ever so slightly within the plaits. She blinks away the sun as best she can, her eyes adjusting to the light. The sun warming her face as she looked over the city. 

Magnolia sits up in her bed and looks over at her sleeping mother on the couch in the center of the room. Her head propped up on a small throw pillow and a small plush throw is draped over her scrunched legs. 

Magnolia crawls to the edge of the bed to capture a better look at her mother's face taking in her youthful features. At 16 her mother never imagined being swept off her feet by a traveler passing through her small hometown outside of London, his crystal colored eyes and ashy hair devouring her whole. Now 11 years later, their cramped flat only big enough for the loft bed above the small kitchen and a few other small furniture pieces including a love seat couch, one shared dresser for Magnolia and her mother, a small tv, and bathroom with only a cramped shower and toilet, a tiny old withered mirror pasted on the wall. Magnolia appreciated the simplicity of their lifestyle however.

It was the way the young girl had ever lived but she knew how hard her mother worked to keep a roof over their head and it wasn't her fault Magnolia'a father decided to keep passing along after she came about. Magnolia brings her hand up to trace against her cheekbones to feel if hers are more like her father's or her mother's. Her fingers moving down to trace along her soft undeveloped jawline. She already was well aware her hair was from her mother and her grey toned eyes, her father but as she got older, she wondered, would she become more like her mother in ageless beauty or take shape of someone she doesn't know if she would recognize on the street. 

The young dark haired girl scoots to the edge of the bed and swings her legs over the side her small feet touching against the cold hardwood. She turns the kettle on and goes over to the front door where a stack of mail sit on the ground by slot. On top sits a withered envelope scripted with a beautiful font reading, 

M. Lancaster  
32409 W. Mountain Dr.  
London, England

Magnolia picked the envelope up and notice a rich red seal closing the contents inside. She hesitates and wonders if she should wait for her mother's approval to open the letter in case it would be from her father or someone else from that side of her family. Curiosity may have killed the cat but Magnolia was willing to risk it, when she got filled with a rush of excitement at what could be inside. She carefully tears against the seal carefully not to damage the seal in case she decides to save the envelope for her scrapbook. Her eyes widen as she unfold the letter and reads the header at the top of the letter. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

••••••

Magnolia and her mother stood at the mouth Diagon Alley hands linked together as they stared around at the commotion around them. Bustling shops and people crowding around dressed in odd clothing, all while Magnolia stood out like a sore thumb amongst them wearing her dirty converse sneakers and poorly fit denim and oversized collared shirt, her mother dressed in her work uniform, a greased apron around her waist. Her mother crouches down to her small daughters eye level.  
She smooths down the wisp of Magnolia's wild ponytail, "Professor McGonagall said she'd meet us here and take you to get what you need from your list and then she'll make sure you get home okay?" Her mother questions looking into her daughter's stormy eyes. 

The small girl nods softly, "You're going to work and then we'll get take out for dinner. Then you'll help me pack for school?" The girl looks up at her mother for confirmation. 

Her mother gives her a youthful grin and simple nod, "Of course, I'd never break a promise you know that." Her mother gives her a soft kiss against her cheek and stands again brushing her apron down as a woman in emerald approaches them.

The woman is older with a small gleam of mischief in her eyes hidden under her spectacles. Magnolia studies her peppered hair and her cool toned eyes, a small smile hides behind her lips and Magnolia knows she's gonna make it her mission to crack at the older woman's shell. Her long cloak covers a dress and a tall pointed hat tops her wavy hair.  
The older woman extends her hand out to Magnolia's mother, "Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration's professor. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Lancaster." 

Magnolia's mother politely accepts her hand with a bright flush covering her cheeks, "Just call me Elizabeth." She replies shyly, McGonagall turns her attention to the eleven year old tucked into Elizabeth's side. 

Magnolia's mother pushes her forward slightly, "I'm Magnolia, Miss- I mean Professor McGonagall." The words feeling foreign in her mouth. Magnolia struggles to take in the atmosphere and the reality that she is a witch. In front of her another witch and her mother a simple muggle, an odd name for someone with mouth magic Magnolia thought.

Minerva gives her a small nod towards the town,  
" Come on now little one. We've got lots to discuss and go over while getting these supplies. I assume you have lots of questions." Magnolia is taken back by the woman's quick analysis of her. 

Magnolia looks up at her mother's face one last time before stepping away and towards the older with in front of them. Elizabeth gives Magnolia a warm smile before waving her towards her new life. McGonagall walks towards the bustling wizard street , glancing behind her to prompt Magnolia to follow close or else she's going to get lost. Elizabeth watches her daughter's ebony hair fade around the new bodies passing over them, her eyes pricked with tears. Her little girl, no longer little, walking towards an entire life she had no clue she got her involved in. Her daughter now a Witch. 

••••••

McGonagall looped around a corner waving Magnolia to follow behind, she pushed her small weaker legs to catch up. Magnolia cursed her mother's family for her small height, a family of tiny humans the tallest being her Uncle Hubert at a whopping 5'7 , she didn't assume she'd have a growth spurt of any actual excitement. They enter their first shop and Magnolia is taken back at the view in front of her.

Books line the walls seeming endless and wizards and witches of all different styles walking about with stacks high of books. The fresh parchment smell fills Magnolia's nose wrapping around her and soothes her. Something familiar to her were books, during the summer Magnolia tends to spend her time in the bookstore below her and her mother's shared flat, soaking up the smell of ink and parchment. The faint smell of coffee and loose leaf tea from the employees filling her nose ever so slightly as she skimmed against the print. The staff liked her, the sweet girl who lived upstairs and would trade her delicious baked goods for some free reading time in the hidden corners of the shop. She would tuck away an extra muffin from the batch she made for the bookstore staff and nibble on it as she flipped through the pages of all different kinds of books watching the sun set in the cracks between the buildings that lined her street. 

Even in winter she'd bundle up and trudge down the steps and wait outside until the shop doors opened with a plate of whatever was the latest request for baked goodies. Her mother appreciated the compassion the shop owner showed her daughter despite the underlying feeling, he may judge her for allowing Magnolia to spend so much time there alone. She wasn't always alone though, her mother use to accompany her on her days off, they'd squish together by the window gripping the book Elizabeth read aloud softly to Magnolia, every story she read turning into lullabies and memories. 

McGonagall requests the books as listed from Magnolia's supplies from a shop worker. Magnolia stares up at the walls. She glances at her new professor and begin tracing her features. She imagines that in her youth the witch definitely gave men a run for their money and the thought makes Magnolia giggle. The older witch stares down at Magnolia with an arched brow questioning her. Magnolia's grin fades lightly as she moves her attention away.

"Ms. Lancaster I suggest if you have any questions that you'd like me to answer before we move to the next shop I suggest you do now." McGonagall breaks Magnolia's attention on the shop.

"Um- I suppose, well I suppose I have a lot of questions. I just don't know where to begin." The younger girl begins, "How does one become a witch? Does it happen overnight or is it something I'm born with? Or could it be like a curse on me?" Magnolia rambles on. 

McGonagall gives the young witch a slightly shocked expression. "She speaks." Is all the older witch says. Magnolia breaks out into a deep blush and runs her hands over her cheeks in an attempt to rub away the blush.

"Young girl, you don't need to be embarrassed. It's perfectly understandable for a young muggleborn witch like yourself to feel." McGonagall comforts the young witch places an awkward hand on her shoulder. The shop worker comes back with the haul of books and McGonagall splits the stack between her and Magnolia, the younger witch accepts the few books being placed in her hands. 

Magnolia reads the cover of the book at the top of her stack, History of Magic, Magnolia makes note to read up on this one as soon as she gets a moment to. You can never be too prepared for this uncharted territory, Magnolia thought to herself. Magnolia follows McGonagall to the next destination keeping up better than before as if the older witch has slowed her pace. 

"To answer your question, you're born a witch sometimes just because of one person many years before you were even a thought in anyone's head." McGonagall breaks the silence that had formed between the two. 

Magnolia nodding understanding, the two went along shop to shop checking the boxes on Magnolia's list. The two going back and forth question and answer after question and answer until the sky starts to change hue to a richer bronze, "Now that you've got everything on your list, would you like to head home?" McGonagall questions Magnolia who lugs her supplies weakly. Her wand barely hung out of her back pocket awkwardly with the new tool. 

"Are you ready to go home, Dear?" McGonagall asks the younger girl. Magnolia gives a weak nod. 

"I'm downright exhausted, Minnie." Magnolia huffs.

"Professor, Miss Lancaster." McGonagall warns. The younger witch paints a grin across her lips and shoves her bags into the fireplace accepting a handful of the floo powder. McGonagall smirks shaking her head and waving the younger goodbye.

Magnolia still grinning, know her earlier mission was accomplished and throws the powder down, disappearing in a flurry of smoke. 

••••••

The rest of the summer melted away and began to turn into autumn. Muggles and wizards alike were swarming around Kings Cross station, September 1st, exactly two weeks from Magnolia's twelfth birthday and signaling the first real day of her being a witch. The cart in front of her loaded with trucks and case to hold her new school stuff and her things from home. Elizabeth stood beside Magnolia resting a hand on her cart reading the ticket she had in front of her. Magnolia peered over her mother's hand to try reading the train ticket again. Her mother look around at the numbers on the station posts, "Platform 9 and 3/4, that's absurd." Her mother huffs pushing the cart for her daughter. Magnolia attempts to take it back but her mother trucks along looking at the signs.

As the two approach Platforms 9 and 10, her mother's stress is visible on her face as she frantically looks for Platform 9 and 3/4. "Am I reading this right? Mags make sure I'm not crazy." Magnolia's mother finally hands her the ticket. The younger girl reads over the print taking it all in as best she can.

"Mum you're right it says Platform 9 and 3/4. Maybe just ask for help?" Magnolia suggests. Her mother grimaces and does another sweep over the people around them. 

Magnolia attempts to find someone who looks like they could be a witch or wizard but how do you do that if you didn't even know you were a witch until a few months ago. She catches the glimpse of a larger family frantically pushes their children towards them. The family marked with distinct red hair and warmth radiating from them. While Magnolia's mother attempted to find someone to help find the Platform 9 and 3/4. Magnolia watched the family intrigued. She watches as the mom pats the tallest of her boys on the head ruffling his copper curls, a blush staining his cheeks. 

The mother shoves the boy towards the divider in between the platforms and then he melts through. Magnolia's eyes grow wider but she can't say she's surprised it was going to be concealed. Diagonal Alley itself was hidden in plain sight. Magnolia's mother returns with a look of disgust, "If they don't want people thinking we're nutters they ought to have wizard helpers or something for people like me." Her mother mumbles.

Magnolia still watching the red headed family as the mother preps to send another child through the platform wall. Two more boys stand together wearing woolen sweaters, she scans their face noticing there are very few differences in the two. She always envied twins, wondering what it would be like to have someone who was just like you and would always be with you. "I think they might know how," Magnolia points and turns her cart towards the family leaving her mother to trail closely. 

Magnolia looks at the red headed mother with fascination at her confidence as she directs her children around, "Alright boys! Come on now." 

The twins share a look and Magnolia catches the mischief in their eyes and wonders what could be passing their thoughts. "Which one?"one questions with a small grin.

"Now I don't have games for you two, get a move on." She scolds. 

"We just know-" one begins,

"You have a hard time-" the other continues,

"Telling us apart-" the first again

"When you're stressed." The second finishes. The two share a chuckle at their mother's flushed response.

Magnolia takes this as her time to ask for help, "I don't mean to interrupt but I can't get on the platform." Magnolia musters. 

The red headed woman beams at the younger girls request. "Oh honey! It's easy, is it your first time?" The woman questions. Magnolia only nods. "Come now the twins will show you and then you can go after them. They started at Hogwarts just last year. Go on now Fred." She nods towards of the boys. 

"I'm not Fred."the twin huffs, he looks at Magnolia and sends her a subtle wink. Magnolia bites back a smile and watches as he pushes his cart through the wall. Their mother sputters an apology and turns to the other twin

The other twin stands beside Magnolia his hand on his cart. "See? Now.." the woman pauses glancing at Magnolia. 

"Magnolia." She finishes, the woman nods and points towards the wall, 

"Now you just keep pushing your cart through and I'll bring your mother once you and Fred get through." The woman instructs, Magnolia give hers a nod and pushes herself up to her cart and takes a deep breath. "It helps to get a light run before for your first time."

Magnolia grips into the handle of her cart and pushes herself through. She impulsively shuts her eyes as she goes through the threshold. When she opens her eyes, there's a lanky grinning red head waiting for his twin and other family. She feels a blush when he places a hand on her shoulder as he guides her away from the wall. 

Magnolia parks her cart and glances at the clock nervously, "There's seven of us and we've never been late yet, so I'd say Mum is doing something right." The twin says breaking her focus on the clock. 

She meets his eyes, a deep amber with flecks of honey, "I am Fred by the way. Just like to give mum a hard time." He chuckles. 

Magnolia nods in response, "Magnolia." She answers watching the other twin trudge through the Platform. Her mother and the red headed mother follow closely. 

Magnolia and her mother hug and say their goodbyes stepping away from the family who helped them. Elizabeth gives her daughter a soft kiss in the forehead taking one last longing look at the child in front of her. She knows that she'll be a woman before she knows it and the time will fly by quicker now that she's going away. 

"I love you Mags. Send me a letter as soon as you to tell me about school. I'm so proud of you already." Elizabeth kisses into her daughters midnight stained hair. 

"I love you mum." Magnolia says through soft faint tears. 

They give each other one last hug before Elizabeth pulls away first. She looks into her child's grey eyes. Magnolia stares up at her mother with the same admiration she always has. Her mother was the strongest woman she knew. The train horn blows and she notices the red headed family rushing towards the train. Her mother presses one last kiss on her head before Magnolia rushes towards the train. 

"Boys help her with her trunk." Magnolia hears from beside her as she approaches the train, the twins' mother nudging them towards Magnolia's trunk. 

"Oi! Weasley get your butts on this train before I gotta ward off some Slytherins from this cart!" A voice calls above their head. Magnolia meets the deep brown colored eyes of a boy with short dreaded hair. 

The train blows once more. Magnolia is swept up by the twins and propped on the train. She once again curses her small size. She looks behind in the small gap between the boys and waves to her mum once more. Elizabeth gives her a final blown kiss and wave as the train horn blows once more and they pull away leaving Mrs. Weasley with two younger children hugged against her and Elizabeth alone grasping on Magnolia's forgotten sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First chapter down! If you’re enjoying please leave feedback. Once again enjoy and see you next chapter!


	2. Let’s Not and Say We Did

Magnolia was pushed towards the center of the carts. She grips on the straps of her backpack and lugs the strap of her satchel bag over her shoulder, the bags out weighing her. 

"You're a little small for eleven." One of the twins states walking behind Magnolia. She glances up at him slightly getting a glimpse at his face as she tries to figure out which is which.

"Your point is?" Magnolia quips in response. 

The other twin chuckles, "Now what my brother here meant to say, is that you're petite."he offers. Turning her attention towards the other one beginning to spot the differences. His features are already slightly sharper. He grins down at Magnolia, and she gives him a small smile in return out of politeness.

Magnolia considers his statement. Magnolia always knew she was a smaller kid but she managed to not let it slow her down. Other kids from her school seemed to all stretch or plump up over their last break. Magnolia had one good year where she was the same size as her classmates. Then the summer before last hit and everyone skyrocketed around her. The small dark haired girl left in the dust. She turns her head to get a small look at the twins. They both stood taller than Magnolia and were much broader than her but Magnolia bit her tongue from commenting on it. It wasn't their fault she wasn't going to have much of a growth spurt. 

"M'not petite. I think I prefer being called small." Magnolia pouts slightly, "I'll be off then to find a cart," Magnolia walks away from the twins a bit before hesitating. 

"Why do you have to be off? Just sit with us. All the carts are going to be full anyways." The twin that calls her petite hooks his arm with Magnolia's pulls her into his side. "Weasley's don't bite."

"Only when provoked that is!" The other quips. 

Magnolia weighs her options one, she could run away now or two, at least go with what she already knew and be polite. They did help her on the platform after all. The boy reaches towards the door of the cart with the shouting boy from the Platform. 

"Well hello!" He exclaims at them when the door opens. His grin bright and toothy, his twisted locks bounce as he moves to his feet. 

The boy cascades the small compartment swiftly to Magnolia, "Lee Jordan, Gryffindor." He struts his hand awkwardly to Magnolia. 

Magnolia looks at his awkward gesture but accepts it. "Move back Jordan so the lady can breathe." The twin stood behind Magnolia says. He pushes past Magnolia and his twin lightly to moved very to a seat.

Magnolia giggles, the twin linked leads her over to the other seat. She sits beside the window wide eyed as she watches the countryside form. She unweaves her arm from the twin, he helps her with her bags stowing them in the compartments cabinets. The dark haired girl sits closer to the window watching the trees form and shrink in the distance. The leaves turning yellow and bronze as the fall weather creeps in around them. Tucking her legs against her side she cozies up slightly against the window. Her sweater barely keeping her warm. 

She knows her mother was right, she should've packed an extra coat before hopping on the train. 

"You never told me your name," Lee breaks Magnolia's attention from the window drawing her back into the moment. 

"Magnolia." She replies curtly before glancing out the window again. 

"Like I said before I'm Lee," the dark skinned boy continues.

The twin beside Magnolia scoots a little closer, "To formally introduce myself without mum around to mess with, Fred Weasley." He offers. 

Magnolia looks over to the other twin for his introduction, "George Weasley." 

Magnolia nods lightly and turns back to the window. Taking in the new environment compares so stark against the cramped flat she spent her eleven years so far. The view is different, deep plunges of the earth curling against grass and creeks, the railway breaking up the nature only faintly. The rocky hills in the distance and the plush grass and greenery carpeting the ground. Magnolia recalls the busy city streets and lamp posts from home. Everything so cramped and squished together, people at every corner. Luckily their flat was on one of the more calm streets of London. A small corner cafe and the bookstore being the only businesses and the rest being row houses and flats were the only things lining Magnolia's home street. She used to spend all her school picturing her future; maybe she'd too own a bookstore with a bakery attached. That way her customers could enjoy her sweets and dessert with a book tucked in the sunlight or in the same type of hiding spots she had in the bookstore downstairs.

"What an odd name, Magnolia?" Lee repeats the girl's name as if it's a different language.

"What's wrong with my name?" She asks an ounce of doubt in her voice. 

"Absolutely nothing wrong with your name, Lee is just a git ." George says from the seat next to Lee George nudges Lee shaking his head as if to warn him. 

"I like what your mum called you." Fred injects, "Mags." 

Magnolia's face scrunches up, her mother was the only one who called her Mags. It was her name, Magnolia hesitates trying to think of an alternative but nicknames aren't something you decide for yourself, she thinks. She looks at the boy beside her and spots a beaming smile. Magnolia's heart swells at the gesture like she's finally making friends for once, lasting friends. She musters a small smile in return. 

All she does is nod when the ginger boy pulls her in for a rough side hug, "That does it, Mags is with us now." Fred beams. 

Magnolia feels herself shrink even more, she's never been made a spectacle. She even recalls the first time she showed any signs of magic, it wasn't some big event, she began to get a little stressed during a certain class. Maths were never her strong suit but she tried her hardest despite, and the light bulb above her slowly went dim. It'd get changed in the evening and by the end of her class the bulb would be sizzled out. Summer hit and it stopped, she had no more stress. No one ever knew and most people believed it was a faulty circuit. 

"I wonder if we could get you in on something we've got planned." George pulls his fist up to his jaw like the Ancient statue Magnolia remembers from one of the many books she's read on art. 

"How about let's not and say we did." Magnolia turns her nose away from the scheming boys around her. A small smirk on her lips. 

Truth be told Magnolia could stand for a little mischief in her life. At a young age Magnolia not only learned to help her mother as much as she could for a child, she taught herself to cook and bake to help make meals for her and her mother. Most of Magnolia's life her mom juggled multiple jobs that was until they received Magnolia's acceptance. Her mother knew she could do only one job and she spent enough time at one of her other jobs they allowed her to move to a summer only schedule. The young girl faintly recalls something about them wanting to travel. Nevertheless Magnolia envied the other kids just a little while they were playing outside she took care of her mother.

Magnolia turns back to the window watching the scenery as it changed more trees of tall scraping heights. The train chugged swiftly past the tree with a green blur trailing. Some time passes as Magnolia watches the passing features of the earth around her. The boys plotting something beside her, George has moved to the floor stretching his legs out while Lee has taken residency of the seat his head leaned against the window. Magnolia sits tucked against the window with her sleeves pulled over her hands and her chin rested in her hand as she watches the motion. Fred nudges her side drawing her attention back towards the group, she looks up and is greeted with a welcoming smile. Is this kid ever not smiling? Magnolia thinks to herself. 

"You hungry?" He asks.

Magnolia's stomach must have heard his question grumbling just enough for her to feel. She nods, she stands to her feet and sees one of her smaller bags that she stowed with her into the train. As she stands to her feet she struggles to get her bags as one of the twins tucked it in too far for her to reach. The boys all watched in silent amusement and the shorter girl stood on the tip of her toes, attempting to balance on her Chuck Taylor's. 

The twin beside her cracks first, Fred laughs aloud and boisterous. Magnolia slams back down onto the soles of her sneakers, her cheeks heat up and a blush crawls across the girl's freckled nose flourishing to her cheeks. Fred must notice the girl's embarrassment and he quickly moves to his feet and reaches up to grab the bag that was just out of Magnolia's grasp, or at least that what she tells herself. She tucks the bag under her arm and plops back down in her seat tucking away again. She rifles through her bag looking for the wrapped treats she made the night prior. 

The young witch had a habit of baking when she was nervous or anxious. She pulls open the cloth pulling up to reveal the lemon squares she made. Her mouth waters slightly and she pulls one of the bitter sweet treats to her lips, she savors the sweetness of the powdered sugar on top and lets the sour lemon coat the latter of her tongue the tartness lingering. The girls eyelids flutter down as she continues to enjoy her tart dessert covering her stormy eyes. 

When she opens her eyes the boys are looking at her lemon squares with hungry eyes. She lifted the napkin out towards them, "I've got plenty for you guys to enjoy some."

The twins share a questioning look at one another before Lee bears them and takes two. His hungry hands piling the pair of treats directly into his mouth. George is the first of the twins to take from Magnolia's hands. Fred looks at the dessert with an odd look. 

"I have snicker-doodles if you don't like lemon." The girl offers, before Fred can reply. Lee snatches the last lemon square from her palm. 

Magnolia rolls her eyes and goes back towards her bag and pulls out a small bag of cinnamon sugar coated cookies. Magnolia was never one to brag but she had pride in her snickerdoodle recipe. The perfect balance between cinnamon and sugar, the perfect amount of softness. She had to admit fresh they were unbeatable but even cooled they kept their softness. 

"Your mum probably makes these and they're probably much better than mine because she's had loads of practice but I do my best." She says cooly hiding her confidence. 

Fred accepts a cookie and Magnolia watches anticipating his reaction. His fakes breaks out in a grin as he turns to his brother. "George you have to try this!" He shoves a cookie into George's hand.

Now Fred has joined Magnolia's anticipation. He takes a bite, Lee licks his finger clean with a smack finishing off the final lemon square, he reaches for a cookie himself. 

"These may be better than mum's." George finally says, "But if she asks yours are second place." He finishes.

A sigh of relief leaves Magnolia's lips. The cart pauses when the sweets cart comes by. Magnolia feels at the odd money she got when she had gone to get supplies with McGonagall in her pocket but she hesitates because she doesn't understand the currency. While the boys get up to buy sweets Magnolia stays in her seat. She's got plenty of Muggle candy she's packed from home. Who blame her for having a sweet tooth, she's eleven. The trio returns with a haul of sugared goods. 

Magnolia instantly notices the difference between the sweets in front of her and the ones in her trunk. Chocolate frogs that leap away and trading cards beneath them with pictures that walk away after some time. Her eyes widened as she studied the bizarre sight in front of her. Fred takes his seat beside Magnolia again unloading his haul on the seat in between them. 

He picks up one of the royal blue and gold packages offering it to the dark haired girl beside him. She looks at him, her round eyes peering back at him. "Here I got you one, I figured you had never had one seeing as you're a muggleborn and all." Fred insisted placing the box into Magnolia's palms.

She carefully opens the box and spots the chocolate creature. Something stirred in her belly as she waited for it to move. In an attempt to beat the frog before it beat her, she forced her hand down and grabbed it. Magnolia felt scared to try this even though she watched all the boys eat them without hesitation prior. She knew they were sweets meaning they were meant to be enjoyed but she felt a little guilty to have to catch her sweets.

Magnolia shut her eyes and took a bite. When she felt comfortable to do so she finished off the frog and opened her eyes. The twins and Lee look at her wearing the same looks of anticipation that she had moments ago. 

"Quite good. Not much of a chocolate person although I do love chocolate cake." Magnolia gushed. 

Lee pears over to Magnolia's lap, "Who's you get?" 

Magnolia picks up the card and read along the nameplate, " Alberic Grunnion," she reads aloud. 

The twins fight over the card after she passes it off to the twin beside her. Magnolia pulls a book from the bag sat in her lap and opens it the wear her bookmark rests. The commotion around her dulling. 

••••••

Magnolia looks at herself once more before leaving the small bathroom on the train. Her new uniform still stiff and her sweater has a faint itch. She brushes her hair out and lets it rest upon her shoulders the length cascades to the middle of her shoulders. She finds her way back to her compartment and collects her things, the twins and Lee informing her that she'd meet up with the other first years as they arrive at the school. 

"Don't worry about your trunk, they'll make sure it gets to the right place." George comforts as Magnolia hesitates as they funnel out of the train. 

She nods understanding but a new batch of nerves are rising within her, she doesn't trust her voice. The train horn blares signaling their arrival once more. Fred wraps his arm around the smaller girl's shoulder. "No matter what house you're in you'll have a few friends in us." He comforts. 

Lee breaks the two apart with a chuckle, he turns to smirk at the pair, "Unless you're a Slytherin that is!" He chuckles. 

Magnolia swallows the lump forming in her throat. "I doubt that could happen she's far too sweet for that." George suggests.

The trio bids Magnolia goodbye as they meet up with the other older students. The younger girl stands near the train trailing behind the other first years. She notices Professor McGonagall leading the group of eleven year olds. A few kids in front of her giggle and boast about, clearly they met before or just as she had made a few bonds on the train. 

Magnolia walks along with the group in amazement at the sights in front of her. She peers around looking at the scenery, the sun has nearly set and amber hue still lingers as the deep blue night creeps in the moon taking her place in the sky. Magnolia doesn't notice how much she had caught up until she bumps into a girl in front of her. She steps on the girls heel and fumbles to catch her footing. 

"Watch it!" The other girl exclaims. 

"I am so sorry. I got caught up, I'm so sorry." Magnolia fumbles out. 

Now that the two have stopped Magnolia watches the other girl's features, bobbed yellow blonde hair she has a plump face but thins out around her neck. Her eyes are a murky blue, like baubles. Her hair was tucked back by an emerald headband with a gaudy broach attached the side.The girl was wearing an ugly sneer across her thin lips.

"Next time just mind your step. You can just go around being aimless all the time." The girl sneered before flipping her short hair in Magnolia's direction. 

Magnolia blinked in surprise before waiting until the girl was out of sight to continue along. The first years made it to a handful of boats with wooden paddles and benches for what Magnolia would imagine is uncomfortable. In front of them a large lake reflecting the new moonlight above them. The younger girl's eye gape as she takes in the sight of a castle before her. 

She looks around at the other first year students in front of her. Scanning the faces of all the new kids her age. Professor McGonagall waves the children closer forming a huddle around her, " Six per boat, keep your limbs inside at all times. That means absolutely all of them, I will not have a repeat of last year." McGonagall shutters slightly at the memory. 

Magnolia makes a mental note to question the twins on the warning. Magnolia watches her classmates funnel into the boats and she takes one of the last open seats, making sure she goes no where near the girl earlier. She takes a seat behind a pair of girls, one sits upright with tight posture, her blonde hair pulled up into a tight ponytail against her head. She's definitely taller than the other girls around her, Magnolia thinks. The other has an invisible weight just barely on her shoulders slumping her posture, her hair was a deep shade of caramel curls tangling around a loose ponytail, her baby pink scrunchie faintly visible amongst the curls. Her tanned skin contrasts against her curls.

The curly haired girl turns around a catches Magnolia staring ahead zoning out. "Kind of brilliant isn't it?" She asks Magnolia with a smile as she nods towards the castle.

Magnolia nods politely, "Never imagined I'd be able to see this kind of thing." She shrugs. She takes in the girl's features her big hazel eyes, pale skin and round cheeks with a soft jawline. 

The curly haired girl grins wider and turns herself around the bench rocking the boat just a little. The girl beside her gripping against the side, "Do you mind not doing that? I can't swim and don't plan on drowning today?" She hisses but her eyes are anxious. 

Her face softens and she frowns, "I'm sorry. It was an accident. I'll be more careful." She spits out nervously. "I'm Juniper." She offers a smile at the two girls sympathetically.

"Roxy." The other states with a weak half smile. 

The two girls turn to Magnolia awaiting her introduction, "Its- I'm Magnolia but you can call me whatever." She stutters. 

Juniper giggles, "Okay, Whatever it is." She shrugs and turns back around with a smirk. 

Magnolia and Roxy share a look of confusion before turning their attention back to the castle growing as they get closer. The boats dock and the children file out following along after Professor McGonagall like ducklings behind their mother. 

Magnolia gets off the boat last struggling a little moving along the benches. She notices Juniper and Roxy lingering beside the boat as the kids begin to shuffle after the older witch. "Come along slow poke. I want to be sorted." Juniper skips in excitement as they catch up. 

Magnolia recalls the brief explanation the twins gave about the houses. Although she knew they were routing for her to be in Gryffindor like them, Magnolia decided that she'd be content in any house. 

"My sister is Hufflepuff and she says that's a really good house because almost everyone is really nice." Juniper raved as they took their first steps into the school. 

Magnolia struggled to take everything in, she remembers the pictures from a book she got while with McGonagall those short months ago. Now that the structure was towering above her it was a completely different thing. Not to mention she now had to adapt to sleeping in dorms and not seeing her mother's face everyday. 

"My parents were Ravenclaw when they were here so I guess that's good." Roxy added. "My whole family is Ravenclaw actually. Even my grandparents."

The two turn to Magnolia for her input, "I guess I'd be happy with anything." She shrugs as they follow up the steps. 

McGonagall leads them to a set large door that stretches above them. She pauses at the door turning her back to the large doors. 

"Now we will have you get in alphabetical order and then the sorting hat ceremony will begin." Professor McGonagall pushes the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying so far. I’m still learning how to post on AO3 so if there’s anything to adjust let me know!


	3. Houses & Half-Bloods

Magnolia Lancaster stood along with the other children awaiting her turn to sit at the head of the great hall. She looked above at the lit candles in amazement. As her eyes scan around the room at the older students and professors, her eyes catch the sight of red hair. Fred gives her a warm smile and an eager thumbs up. She copies the action and turns back ahead. Her eyes meet George wearing an identical grin and waves vigorously at Magnolia. 

The first student in Magnolia's class, a boy with dark hair much like hers and striking bright eyes, gets put in Slytherin. The sea of emerald erupts in cheers as the boy takes his seat. The students file through. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouts,

"Slytherin!" Again,

"Ravenclaw!" Another seat taken,

"Juniper Haywood." The hat pauses, "Hufflepuff!" Juniper beams.

Once the hat’s been removed she skips over to the yellow table and meets the embrace of a much taller older girl with long curls cascading down her back. They hug for a moment before the older guides Juniper to an empty seat in the midst of the older students.

Each of her classmates taking their seats at their respective tables greeting their new housemates. The line in front of Magnolia thins. She wipes her palms against her skirt nervously. Professor McGonagall waves Magnolia forward and nods towards the now empty stool.

Magnolia sits down and folds her hands in her lap awkwardly. Her eyes scan over the faces in front of her. Some catching her eyes with eager grins and other disgusted sneers. She meets the smiling faces of the few she recognizes and attempts a small smile of her own. 

"Magnolia Lancaster, I sense deep rooted ambition and an urge for knowledge, but," the hat pauses, "You value helping others, better go with Hufflepuff!" The hat finally calls.

Magnolia hears the twins shout jumbled insults towards the hat, but she can't help but smile. Magnolia remembers the boys arguing on the train making guesses at what house the girl would get. Juniper stands to her feet at her seat towards the end of the table and waves Magnolia over. She takes an empty seat squished between Juniper and another boy from her new house. 

The boy just a little older, his hair shaggy and ashy brown color, he sat taller and wore a charming smile as he watched the first years get sorted. 

"I was just telling you about Whatever here." Juniper nudges Magnolia's shoulder as the smaller girl takes her seat beside her. 

"June, you shouldn't call her that. She's probably got a perfectly good name." The older girl from the other side of Juniper barks. She thumps her on the forehead lightly. 

She leans over Juniper and extends a firm hand out to Magnolia, she gives it a polite shake and returns her hands to her lap. "I'm Demetria Haywood, but please just call me Demi. I'm little June here's older sister." She introduces ruffling Juniper's curls. "I'm in my fifth year." 

The younger girls face flushes and she pours, "Watch the curls. I know if I touched you, we'd be fighting." Juniper rolls her eyes and looks back ahead at the ceremony that continues. Demi snickers and waves her younger sister off. 

Magnolia leans around Juniper slightly to catch Demi's attention again, "It's Magnolia, I did say she could call me whatever." She admits with a faint smile. 

Demi chuckles and shakes her head, "Good to know she takes things literally." 

The two share another brief smile before turning back just as Roxy steps up to the stool. She sits down and the hat grumbles audibly. 

"Roxy Westbrook, quite difficult to place you. Make her Hufflepuff." The hat exclaims. Roxy's face flushes and she stumbles to her feet. 

Magnolia stands on her feet and meets the girl in the middle of the hall. The taller girl's face white and her lip shakes slightly. 

"I'm the only one."Roxy croaks finally.

Magnolia can't help but wrap her arm around the girl in an attempt at comforting her the way her mother would have done for her. 

"It's okay, I'm sure you could get put into Ravenclaw. Just ask the hat to try again." Magnolia suggests as they take a seat with the other Hufflepuffs. Roxy still awkwardly tucked under Magnolia's frame and now pushed between Juniper on her other side. 

Demi leans over, "No good Maggie, it doesn't really work like that." The older girl reveals. Magnolia notes the new nickname. 

Roxy covers her face in her hands and begins to sob. A few other students turn and give her odd looks. The taller girl rests her tired head on the table and stares down at her shoes. When a few older students begin chuckling from a nearby table Magnolia gives them sneers at them and brings her small hand up in a crude gesture. Juniper giggles and pats Magnolia on the back at the ordeal. 

Roxy's tears dry up a little and she sits back up. Magnolia pats her on the back softly and unweaves herself from the other girl as food appears on the table. 

Magnolia looks at all the food with noon sized eyes. Although the girl loved cooking and baking she never got the chance to make or enjoy a feast because it had always just been her and her mother. She began to fill her plate eagerly, the food seemingly never ending. The small girl nearly climbed on the table to get a reach at everything she could try.

Magnolia didn't notice her fellow housemates watching her in amazement. The boy beside her snickers when she finally seems content. "What's your problem?" She quips. 

The boy backs lightly and raises his hands ready to defend himself. She raises a brow waiting for his response, "Nothing. Just curious how someone so tiny could eat all that?" Nodding to her plate that was full of the various things from the table. 

"You'd be surprised what I can eat." She retorted. Magnolia looks the older boy up and down.

He backs away a little still wearing a half smirk going back to his own plate. The other students turned away from the interaction. Magnolia huffs and pulls her plate away from the boy, scooting closer to Roxy. 

"First Hufflepuff in the family." Roxy mumbles to herself weakly filling her plate. 

"I'm sure your parents will understand, I mean it's not like you picked this house." Magnolia offers. Taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes to her mouth.

Roxy turns to Magnolia and shrugs, "I kept thinking about how I didn't want to be stuck in a boring life like my parents and then how I wanted to be friends with you guys and that it would be hard to be in another house," she rambled, "I was practically begging to be here." She pouts. 

Roxy flicks away peas from her Shepherd's pie. "I didn't think it would work out like that." She admits finally taking a small bite. 

"Hufflepuffs are seriously underestimated. I can promise there are plenty of successful and interesting people who came from this house." Juniper points, her sister agreeing nodding. 

Magnolia nods along with the flow of the conversation not obstructing away from her food. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the first bite hit her tongue. 

Soon plates from supper emptied and dishes disappeared before them. As Magnolia got up from the table Juniper pulls her back, "You won't want to miss the dessert." 

Magnolia perks up ignoring her full belly and plops back down eagerly watching the plates of goodies appear. Magnolia considers loading her plate as she had before but considering she was already stuffed and notes the sweet she devoured on the train she decided against it. She takes a smaller slice of chocolate cake. The frosting layered cleanly around the side and in between the layers of rich chocolate cake.  
Roxy even takes a small slice of the rich cake. 

Plates once again are scraped clean and taken away. The first years are directed to meet up with a pair of older students who stand quite a bit of most of the eleven year olds. Magnolia, followed along with a heavy footed Roxy and a chipper Juniper as they made their way out of the great hall down a large set of stairs down to the dungeon. She wondered what could possibly await them in their new home. 

••••••

Magnolia walks up to her new dorm room. Juniper shoves open the door. She nudges Roxy to go first to pick out her spot in an attempt to cheer her up. Roxy trudges to the bed closest to the door and sits at the edge. 

She pats it but stares at the yellow and black duvet and frowns, "This one will work I guess." Roxy stares away from the other girls. 

Magnolia's class was on the smaller side on account of the Wizard War in the late 70s. She remembers reading about it in the books she got from Diagon Alley. However it meant only the three girls would be in the five bed dorm. Magnolia picks the dorm that seemed like it would have the most sunlight in the morning. 

She wondered how the first night here would go for her sleeping without her mother being within reach. Magnolia never struggled with sleep but she never had to worry about being alone. Until Magnolia started school her and her mother shared the bed in the flat, now only did in the winter. The young witch always had the comfort of knowing she had her there. Even if it meant on the couch beneath her feet. Her trunk was pushed against the side of the wall, she lugged it over to her bed and pushed it against the footboard. 

Juniper drags her trunk over to the bed on the opposite side of the dorm. The three spread apart and across the room leaving two empty beds. The two empty beds served as a clear separation in the girls' section of the room. 

There's a knock on the door as she pops open the top getting ready for bed. Roxy gets up from the edge of her bed and opens the door to Demi. She holds a piece of folded parchment, wearing a smirk.

"Looks like little Maggie's got an admirer already." She marches in. 

Magnolia arches her brow in confusion. 

"One of those pesky little red haired twins would not stop following me. Said it was important you got this tonight." Demi elaborates, "Honestly couldn't tell you which one either was so adamant either. They're freakishly alike."

Magnolia grins taking the parchment from her hand. She unfolds it and reads,

Mags,

I had a feeling you were a Hufflepuff, knew when I tried those snickerdoodle cookies, bet George and Lee about it even, got me two galleons for it! Thanks for that Mags. Although you may not be Gryffindor you can ask George or I for anything at any time you may need. You're basically stuck with us now. That is a promise. Well have a good night I guess. I hope to see you in the morning before classes. 

The better twin,  
Fred. 

(P.S George doesn't know I roped him into being one of your personal guides but he'll catch on quick. We're going to help you with everything we can.)

Magnolia grins at the scratchy writing. Demi peers around and sneaks a peek at the note. The older girl hoots loudly from behind Magnolia. Juniper giggles and pulls the note from her hands and scans over Fred's messy handwriting. She grins and passes it to Roxy just out of Magnolia's reach. Roxy breaks a little smile and passes the note back to Magnolia.

Demi is still teasing Magnolia who now sports a blush. "It's just a friendly note. It's nothing." Magnolia defends. Magnolia reads the note again hiding her blushing cheeks behind the parchment. 

••••••

Magnolia's first term at Hogwarts went by in what felt like seconds. She picked up her wand for her Charms class and in flash she was packing away for the Holidays. The girl grew closer to all the people she met. Hogwarts was so much different than what she had done in primary school. Not just the magic either, the people she met were so different. She learned while in potions of the blonde girl that first night at Hogwarts, was a Slytherin named Helena Thatcher. She was a nasty little girl. 

On the first day Magnolia made the mistake of chuckling when she blew up a potion and singed the edges of her stiff bobbed hair. The girl had bulbous eyes and was always smacking against gum. When Professor Snape asked her to spit it out she spewed an excuse about it helping her focus. That day Magnolia learned about the favoritism he had for the students in his house. She didn't bother arguing with Helena after that.

Despite that she picked up all her classes easily. And she kept busy learning as much as she could about magic and Hogwarts. Bothering Demi and the boy she had sat beside the first night she met formally as Cedric Diggory about everything the twins wouldn't answer for her. 

Within days of being at Hogwarts Magnolia discovered the twins' reputation. Cedric being their first target of the year. They claimed he rubbed them the wrong way when Magnolia caught them scheming about what to do. The poor blond boy woke up with blue hair and cried to Magnolia the moment she made it to the common room. 

"Maggie! Those dumb friends of your did this!" He exclaimed clutching at his roots. Magnolia stifled laughter as she tried to comfort Cedric.

"Blue's my favorite color. I think it could be worse." She offers an attempt to comfort the boy. 

Much to her failure Juniper and Demi bound down the stairs in a fit of laughter. "Eh Ced I pegged you more as a green kind of guy." Demi poked.

"Ha.Ha." He spotted a sneer. 

Ernie, another boy in Hufflepuff and a friend of Cedric's, gives him a rough pat on the shoulder.The two leave the common room to get someone to fix Cedric's hair. 

As soon as the door shut the three girls toppled over in laughter, "Never expected those fools to actually do it." Demi chuckles. 

"You put them up to this." Magnolia questioned with a smirk.

" If I didn't tell them Cedric they would've got you instead." She revealed

Magnolia attempted to imagine herself with blue hair instead of the black strands braided against her head. She shuttered and stroked against a braid. 

Magnolia smiles at the memory now and still wonders how they got away with it. And what did Demi say to get them to pick Cedric instead of her.

Fred's note served as a small contract of their friendship in the following year. The twins walked her to class and gave her tips on how to get around the castle the quickest. A whirlwind of learning and practicing her new abilities, strengthening spells and picking up most of her lessons effortlessly. Magnolia grew closer to her dorm mates and other housemates as well. Juniper and Roxy clinging to her side, like three peas in a pod the girls trailed together almost everywhere. 

Despite their first impression Cedric grew on her as she grew on him. He offered her help on homework and spent a few nights in the common room helping her understand things about the world that came with being a wizard. Demi of course offered her guidance as well. The pestering from the twins outside the common room didn't end for the older girl any time soon either.

When the holidays came around she was beyond excited to come home and see her mother.  
Magnolia clutched her bag close to her as they pulled closer to Kings Cross. She was excited but also nervous to see her mother. Would she still recognize her? In the short months Magnolia was away her hair had grown and she began noticing more of a blue tone growing around her irises. Magnolia tried to stop worrying, of course her own mother would recognize her, she told herself sternly. Her mother had written her on her birthday and again on Halloween, and once again in November. She told her about how proud she was of her. Although her mother had no concept of magic and understood very little she tried to show her support the best she could. Her mother even told her about the scarf she managed to knit in her new house colors, and had it been displayed in their window at home. The young mother managed to understand quidditch and show her support there as well. Magnolia began to receive letters quite often from her mother before holidays, Elizabeth attempting to take in as much as she could before Magnolia got home.

The twins and Lee crammed in a cart on the train with Magnolia, Juniper and Roxy. Juniper got along great with the boys matching their boundless energy perfectly, but Roxy was still hesitant about them considering their troublesome reputations. Magnolia sat tucked by the window again, Fred sitting beside her, Roxy sitting across from them squeezed between Lee and Juniper who were laughing loudly at their own banter. George sat on the ground, his lanky legs stretched in front of him and his head rested on the seat beside Fred. The two laugh about their latest prank on Percy, their older brother and Gryffindor prefect. 

Percy, who Magnolia became acquainted with shortly after starting school after he scolded her for being late to her common room one night. She complained to the twins, who harassed Percy about it. Percy being older didn't stop the twins from teasing him and giving him the hardest time they could. It was good for a laugh though. Magnolia thought she'd never laugh so much in her life until she met these two. 

"Do you think you'll bake anything while you're home?" Lee leans towards Magnolia with a grin. 

The rest of the group turns to the girl excited. "I guess you'll have to just wait and see." The girl grins while looking out the window. 

When the word got out that Magnolia could bake her dorm mates pestered her about getting her to bake something. 

"I'm not using magic to try baking. I don't even know spells for that." She had told them. 

As they pull into the station, the group collects their things. Magnolia trails behind the group last with Fred linked to her arm. This became a regular occurrence for the pair, Fred had told her she was small and could get lost in the sea of people. George on the other hand would usually just sandwich her on the other side, unless Magnolia hooked him in too. She waves off Lee and Roxy as they go off with their families while Juniper and Demi argue behind their parents. 

As they step off the train Magnolia zips her coat around herself pulling her beanie down her ear tighter. Met with the winter chill her nose, her nose was definitely turning pink. Mrs.Weasley moves through the other families to make her way to her boys. Percy stepped off the train a few carts ahead and met up with their mother. The two youngest siblings gripping tightly not to lose her. Magnolia tries to search for her mom but assumes she just waited on the other side of the platform. To her surprise when behind Mrs.Weasley, Magnolia's own mother struggled to keep up with the other woman. 

"Well Liz, I thought you'd be keeping up closer. My apologies." Mrs.Weasley teased. 

Magnolia caught her mother smile brightly, it'd been a long time since the girl had seen her face and her heart swelled. Magnolia pulled her arm away from Fred's and crushed her mother in a tight hug. Her mother didn't stand much taller than she did but Magnolia had never felt so little. Her mother soothed down her hair that was starting to get longer, kissing her forehead. 

"I missed you." Magnolia whispers into her mother's neck.

"I know Mags, let's get you home." Elizabeth pulls away, "Molly helped me on the platform again, you should say goodbye. I know you've made good friends with those twins of hers." Her mother nods at the ginger family. 

The Weasley Family was embracing each other, or more Molly was embracing them. The twins cheeks red with embarrassment as Molly smothered them with kisses. Magnolia turns to them and waves goodbye going to follow her mother. Fred quickly grabs her in a quick but tight hug. Her head tucked into his chest, she pulls away and gives him a warm smile before turning back to her mother who wore a knowing smile of her own. 

Magnolia beaming the rest of the day. Excited to be home and with her mother. She was also looking forward to picking up her winter baking. As they walked home from the station, bundled in warm winter coats, her mother wraps an arm around her daughter. The other carried Magnolia's backpack for her. 

Her mother finally breaks the peaceful silence between them, "I know we've been writing but how's school been?" Her mother questions with a grin.


	4. Happy Christmas

Magnolia's first week home was so relaxing, no worries of homework or papers being due. The days before Christmas filled with baking and preparing other sweet. Her mother was working a few extra shifts around the restaurant she waitressed for, leaving Magnolia to take over the kitchen and get herself in the holiday spirit. 

The first few days the girl spent her alone time cutting out paper snowflakes and taping them to their windows, popping open the small tub of decorations they saved year after year. It took several hours to unravel the tinsel her mother had bought, but by the time her mother got home for the weekend, Magnolia had the flat decorated for Christmas. 

She managed to lean from the edge of the loft bed and attach a few paper snowflakes to their ceiling. The twelve year old sat back on her heels admiring her work. Magnolia wanted to make the most of the holiday stuff, she loved the memories she was making at Hogwarts but being with her mother pained her. She would never tell anyone at school or her mother but Magnolia worried about her. In her twelve years the girl rarely saw her mother date or make many friends even. 

Elizabeth had one person she went to talk to on a regular basis and that was Elliot from the shop down stairs. Once Magnolia left for school the young mother found herself feeling lonely without her daughter there. Elliot provided her some comfort, he was the manager of the shop and spent extra time downstairs. Elizabeth moved back to sleeping in the bed but it still lingered of her child's strawberry scented shampoo. Her long hair leaving small strands even after months of her being away. Her mother was hiding it all though. The bed was well made and the house looked untouched. 

Magnolia didn't waste time busting open the recipe box and messing up the kitchen. The girl went on for days, watching the tv as she went. She tried to savour being home but her mother still spent the days working. Magnolia didn't take long to start missing her friends, the excitement and mischief. It wasn't the same when she was alone. 

On the 23rd Magnolia brought down a plate of chocolate fudge and a batch of chocolate cookies to the bookstore beneath them. While she had been away at school the dark haired girl had managed to break out her shell and got to know so many different kinds of people, it was quite a shock for the shop workers when she bound down the stairs and into the shop early that morning. 

When Magnolia pushed the door open in December, the smell of ink and parchment filled her nose and she was home again. 

"Miss Magnolia the Baker!" Elliot beamed from behind the counter.

Magnolia set the plate of treats down and his eyes got brighter, "A special delivery. Don't forget to leave at least one cookie for Santa tomorrow night." She reminds pushing the plate closer.

He passes her the paper wrapped package. She carefully undoes the folds and sets the paper on the counter revealing a book. 

"Your mum told me you'd like this one for I figured I'd add it to your own library." He says nodding to the book. "Good story for a growing girl."

Little Women. The title read.

Magnolia took a longing look at Elliot and scanned back to the book in her hand. She pulled the older man into a side hug from around the counter. He awkwardly patted her back but let her nuzzle into his side. Magnolia pulls away and catches a rough blush on his cheeks. 

Elliot was taller and broad shouldered. He was very different from what you'd expect in a bookstore. He had a youthful smile and bright blue eyes. His light brown hair flopped across his head. She sat on the counter and watched Elliot work for a while. He moved around the store effortlessly, he talked to customers with ease and a hint of charm. 

After some time Magnolia took one of the usual spots in the shop, taking up the nook in the window. She spent time watching heavy flakes of snow flutter down, thickening the blanket in the ground outside. Frost sparkled the edges of the window. She cracked the spine of her new book and cozied up the window. Magnolia spent her entire day in the small bookstore, she almost forgot what she loved so much about it here. The library at Hogwarts was a good place to read for a little while but something or someone always came by. 

The sun fades into night seamlessly, the street lights flicker on and they empty. Business men and women arrive at their homes, the shop emptying.

"What plans do you and Lizzy have for the holidays ?" Elliot asks dusting a nearby shelf. 

"Mum said she had some special dinner planned for Christmas night, and then I usually make a big breakfast for us before gifts. How are you spending the holidays?" Magnolia shrugs flipping to the next page. 

Elliot looks down, "First Christmas alone since my gran passed. So I told Malcolm I'd come in and work for a few hours. Prep for inventory, that kind of time. Get stuff deep cleaned maybe." He shrugs.

"Come up and have dinner with us." The younger girl invites. She didn't hesitate but just hoped her mother would be okay with another guest. 

"Not that I wouldn't love to have a home cooked meal, I don't want to intrude." He picks a few books off the top of a shelf replacing them on the shelves around them.

Magnolia closes her book and swings her legs around. "I insist. No one should spend the holiday alone besides you'll be right here anyways." She stands to her feet. 

"Your mum won't be bothered." He looks down at the girl with an arched brow. 

Magnolia gives him a grin and pats his arm, "Mum practically loves you." She admits. 

Probably not the best way to phrase it, Magnolia notices a blush creep on his cheeks. She tucks her book under her arm. 

"Supper will be at 6. But I suggest coming by at 5 with a bottle of wine. Mum likes white with roast chicken." The young girl calls as she grabs her coat from the rack by the door. 

Once Magnolia has herself bundled back up she waves Elliot goodbye and exits the shop. She turns around the corner, just as her mother is walking down the street. Elizabeth walked up to Magnolia and pulled her into her side and up the stairs. 

••••••

Christmas Day came and Magnolia woke up before sunrise. She made sure a small fire was lit and her mother's gifts tucked under the bed. She managed to convince Demi to pick a few things at Hogsmeade she thought her mum might like. She decided on a pair of enchanted knitting needles. Demi only brought them back in the promise she got a pair of mittens made for her before she returned to Hogwarts. 

She decided that her and the girls could exchange gifts when they returned to school. Although they had only been friends for a short time Magnolia felt a strong bond forming with her dorm mates. Christmas Eve the girl and her mother ran to a few shops a few streets over for some last minute gifts for her new friends; Demi and Juniper each got mittens, along with a pair for Roxy as well, the twins a few things from a Muggle joke shop, Magnolia made her and her dorm mates beaded matching bracelets with their initials. She also made sure to pack plenty of muggle sweets to bring back for everyone else to try. Already planning to bring back fresh chocolate chip cookies and peppermint brownies for the train ride back to Hogwarts.

There was a sense of intrigue that came with Magnolia, all her friends becoming with her muggle lifestyle and her with their wizard lifestyle. The twins would ask her as many questions as they could in between their classes. They didn't always meet her at the doors like they promised, not that it mattered to Magnolia, she knew her way well enough around the castle. Especially after memorizing a few of the twins' short cuts. 

The young witch pulled her black hair back into a messy pony with the scrunchie on her wrist. Pulling down the flour dusted apron she had always wore when baking. Magnolia pushed her small footstool up to the kitchen counter and pulled flour down from the cupboard above her head. She was careful not to wake her mother who was asleep in the bed. While Magnolia had been gone her mother went back to sleeping in the bed, it didn't seem fair to take the bed back if she was only there for a short while. 

She tiptoed around the kitchen prepping everything, gathering all the other ingredients she needed to make cinnamon rolls. She was quick to mix the dry ingredients in a mixing bowl. Magnolia fell into a soothing flow as she prepped the dough. When she had finished and placed a dry kitchen towel over the bowl, she let the dough rest. Her mother is still sleeping peacefully in the loft. 

Magnolia climbed up into the nook of their window, the street covered with a fresh blanket of snow. In the early winter morning untouched by human feet. She pulled the book she got from Elliot off the small table beside her. Magnolia spent a lot of time here. She loved looking at the sky and enjoying the view. Before her mother trusted her home alone while she worked, Magnolia went across the street to Mrs.Sheffield's house. 

Mrs.Sheffield was a stocky 70 year old woman who claimed to be an actress from America but really Magnolia thought she was a loon. Mrs.Sheffield gave Magnolia's mother a hard time about being a single mother despite her own mishaps in love. She told interesting stories though, her tales of being a circus performer in a past life. Before Hogwarts this nutter of a woman was the most magic Magnolia had seen. Her accent alone was enough to pull you in. She had a thick flare in her inflection. She moved away a year ago, moving back to the states, she wanted to spend her last years with her children. 

Mrs. Sheffield actually taught Magnolia to cook and bake, always telling her if you want to get your way to a man's heart, get to his stomach first. 

"Darling, men are simple creatures. You're a lucky girl. The dating pool is much better here than in Brooklyn, trust me on that." Her accent dripped on each word. 

Magnolia didn't understand the point of the lesson because she was only nine. The young girl nodded along anyways. 

Magnolia smiled at the memory as she stared off at the woman's vacant house. She wondered if she would ever move somewhere else with her mum. She loved their cozy flat but now that she's gone to Hogwarts she yearned for more. Magnolia pictured herself padding around on a wood floor, wrapped in a clean wool sweater, envisioning the baking she could get done in a larger kitchen. How she would decorate a room of her own. How she could live somewhere she could stare and not see houses or other buildings. Just a home tucked away from the world. Soft meadow flowers surrounding the outside. 

Her mother stirred up in the loft turning around in the covers. Magnolia turned back to her book and rested her head up against the window. Snowflakes sprinkle down to the ground, dancing down to meet the snow blanket beneath. She read about Jo March and her sisters. The girl stayed like this for a few hours watching the sunrise behind the city buildings. 

Once the cinnamon roll dough has risen, Magnolia got her filling ready and rolled out the dough. She greased a round glass dish and began cutting out rolls. Magnolia stood back and was admiring her work before she put them in the oven. As they baked and smell of cinnamon began filling the flat, Magnolia prepped the icing. 

"You been up long?" Her mother's voice distracts her. 

She takes the bowl with her to the bottom of the loft steps and nods softly, "Wouldn't want to settle for the can?" Magnolia responds whisking at the clumpy mixture. 

"Add more milk," her mother gets to her feet, she moves to the kitchen grabbing the milk pitcher and pours it into the bowl Magnolia held. 

Magnolia watched the mixture thin and become pourable. Her mother took the bowl from her hands and set it on the counter. Magnolia's eye met her mother's, they were bright blue with hues of green around the edges. The younger girl reflected the differences between her and her mother, although they looked so similar there was nothing hiding the differences between their eyes. 

Elizabeth took Magnolia's smaller face in her hands and stared into her dull toned eyes, "I love you," she says pressing a kiss on her forehead. Her mom squishes her cheeks.

"Love you too, Mum." Magnolia mumbles through her squished cheeks. 

Her mother's mouth cracks out in a smile. Magnolia loved seeing her smile. Despite them being on their own Elizabeth worked her hardest to keep a smile on as long as Magnolia was around. She learned to grow up quickly, to do whatever she needed to make sure Magnolia had what she needed. The two stood in an easy silence soaking up this time with each other. 

••••••

Dinner was approaching and Magnolia couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement. She just finished the book Elliot had got her just a few short days prior. She packed it away into her trunk to go back to Hogwarts with her so she could read it again. Magnolia couldn't wait to share her thoughts on the book with Elliot. 

Although Elizabeth wasn't thrilled with Magnolia inviting someone over without asking first, she had grown a soft spot for Elliot. While Magnolia was gone he was one of the only people she spent her time with outside of her work. They'd grab lunch or a coffee on her days off. 

At 5 o'clock there was a prompt knock at the door. Magnolia abandoned her peeling potatoes to grab the door. Her mother still elbow deep stuffing the chicken. She opened the door to Elliot holding a bouquet of poinsettias and a bottle of white wine just as the young girl suggested. She took the bouquet and waved him inside. 

Magnolia was quick to put the poinsettias on the window ledge to make sure it got sunlight. Elliot awkwardly stood by the door. Elizabeth finished up her stuffing and placed the chicken in the oven. 

She washed her hands and took the bottle of wine from Elliot. "I hope this works, Maggie suggested this one." He shrugs nervously.

"This is perfect. Thank you for coming. We can catch up in the kitchen while I finish getting dinner ready?" Elizabeth asks nodding to one of the empty stools. 

"I can help, since I'm crashing supper anyways." He smirks. 

Magnolia stood by the window noticing an unfamiliar blush sweep across her mother's cheeks. Elliot washes his hands at the sink, once his hands are dried he picks up the potato Magnolia had begun peeling. Magnolia watched the two laugh and skip around each other in the kitchen. Magnolia bites her lip to hide a smile. Her mothers laughter made her feel home. However something was missing. The young girl struggled to figure it out but seeing Elliot in the kitchen with her made Magnolia realize what she was wanted. 

All Magnolia knew about her father was that he was just as young as Elizabeth was when she was born. He was a musician and he didn't want to be tied to magic so he left. The mother and daughter didn't talk about him a lot but after Magnolia was accepted into Hogwarts she couldn't help but grow curious. Her mother described him as a whirlwind of excitement. When she met him she was working at a small shop at the edge of town, he swept her up into the waves. She told her about the places they snuck around. The head rush he made her feel, she thought they were in love. He suggested they weren't and then Magnolia came along and he was gone before she was even born. 

The only thing he left her with was her pale eyes. As the time for dinner trickled away. She helped set plates at the small dining nook by the kitchen. Once the last fork was set down, Elizabeth was pulling the chicken from the oven. Magnolia sat down at the table and waited while Elliot helped her mother move everything to serving dishes. As the food was brought to the table Magnolia had memories of the feasts at Hogwarts.

After the first night Magnolia was shocked that every meal at Hogwarts was a filling as it was. She never got tired of it either. Demi poked fun that the small girl must have a hollow leg. Her mother walks beside her and grabs her hand tenderly, then gives her a warm smile. 

"Happy Christmas, Mags." She grinned and pressed a light kiss on her head and took her seat at the table.

"Happy Christmas, Mum," Magnolia says, glancing across the table with a smile, "You as well, Elliot." 

He returned the smile, "Thank you for inviting me, I'm looking forward to digging in." 

Magnolia nodded eagerly looking at the small feast in front of her. Her eyes were big and her belly grumbled. 

Her mother waves her forward, "Dig in!" She prompts. 

As she begins to fill her plate and dive into a chicken leg, Elliot pours a glass of wine for Elizabeth. 

"What'd you think of the book?" He asks Magnolia.

The girl with a chicken leg hanging in her grip, she nods in acknowledgement before gulping down water from the glass in front of her, "Really good, you'll have to suggest more before I go back to school. The books aren't really the same there." She responds.

He gives a questioning look, "What kind of fancy boarding school doesn't have classics?" He laughs. 

The girl feels awkward not wanting to elaborate just shrugs. Her mother notices her change and switches the subject. 

Dinner plates empty and Magnolia clears the table and bring the dishes to the kitchen. She puts them in the sink and washes her hands off. She turns to a cupboard and nudges her footstool closer and pulls out three plates. Magnolia pulls a pumpkin pie from the fridge along with a can of whip cream. She sets it down and carefully cuts three even slices. Magnolia serves Elliot and her mother each a slice with an artful spread of whip cream. They sit chatting cheerful on the couch. Magnolia notices their knees touch and a glint her mother's eye, her cheeks have a youthful glow about them. She takes the empty wine glasses in front of them and puts them on the kitchen counter. 

The young girl takes her own slice of pie and takes it to the window ledge. She tucks her feet under her bottom and watches the snowfall. She listens to the crackling fire, her mother's laughter, and just faintly hears the soft fall of snowflakes. The night fades and the streetlights illuminate the snow. 

As Elliot goes to leave for the evening Elizabeth tells Magnolia she's going to walk him to his car. Magnolia nods and begins cleaning the dishes. Magnolia thinks back to the evening as the warm water rushes over her hands, she couldn't remember the last time her mother laughed or smiled that much. Magnolia liked Elliot, he was always friendly and complemented what she made for him to try, but he was honest letting her know what it needed or where she had gone wrong. 

When Magnolia is nearly done with dishes her mother returns, her cheeks and nose pink from the cold. Her face painted in a wide grin. She turns to her daughter and wraps an arm around her. 

"Leave them for the morning. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night. I'm sure there's a movie we can catch on the telly still?" She offers.

Magnolia nods smiling, she dries her hands off and leaves the last few plates in the sink. She follows her mother to the couch. Her mother plops comfortably and stretches her legs onto the coffee table in front of her sinking into the material and pats her lap, Magnolia lays her head in her lap and props her legs up beside them. Elizabeth laces her fingers into Magnolia's hair soothing down the tangles and lightly pulling away the knots. Magnolia reaches out grabbing the remote and flicks in the tv, she doesn't take long to settle on A Year Without A Santa and snuggles into her mother's side. 

Magnolia feels herself grow tired from today's events. Elizabeth continues to play with Magnolia's hair, the young girl allowing the hum of the tv and the crackling of the fire along with the touch comfort her to sleep. She lets her eyes flutter shut and sleep sooth her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be extremely slow burn so prepare yourselves for that. How are we liking everyone?


	5. What on Earth is That?

Magnolia's final days at home were quiet. She spent more time in the bookstore, her mother now meeting her inside the store after her shifts instead of upstairs in the flat. Magnolia would watch as Elliot would chat her mother up always leaving Elizabeth in a beaming grin as they went up the stairs at the end of the night. She wanted to ask her mum what was going on but chose against it. 

Magnolia packed her bag and snuck one of her mother's sweaters away along with her the gifts she's bringing back for her friends. She also packed a smaller bag with all the goodies she was packing with her. Muggle candies along candies peppermint brownies, cookies and a small batch of fudge. 

Elliot had kept his promise and supplied her with three new books for her to read. He claimed they were literature classics and would be missing out if she didn't read them. She tucked those into her other bag neatly. Her mother walked through the door with Elliot in tow. 

"You ready kiddo?" Her mum questioned.

Magnolia nodded and followed them, Elliot offered to drive them to the station insisting the weather was too cold for them to be walking to the station again as they had home. They piled into his small sedan and made their way to King's Cross. When they arrived Elliot helped unload Magnolia's bag and said he'd wait with the car running while they departed. 

Magnolia held her mother's hand as they weaved their way to the platform. They were more familiar with this trail now. The Weasley's stood around saying their goodbyes. Mr.Weasley gave Magnolia and her mother a welcoming wave. The twins spot Magnolia and pull her into a smushed hug between them. 

Her mother chuckles beside them, "Looks like someone missed you." She teases. 

"These two couldn't shut up about her." Percy pokes. George gives his older brother a nasty sneer.

Fred blushes and hides his face in his scarf, Magnolia pulls away from the twins and moves back to her mother's side swiftly. Elizabeth rubs Magnolia's arm and turns her to face her. 

"I want you to write once you get there. Tell me what the girls think of their mittens okay?" Elizabeth proposes. Magnolia nods with a grin. 

Magnolia turns her head to see the twins waiting by the platform. "I promise. I love you." Magnolia feels an unfamiliar feeling in her gut. 

"I love you too." Magnolia feels her mother press a soft kiss against her head, her beanie covering her head. 

They embrace each other and Magnolia feels like she needs to breathe in her mother's scent one more time. This would be the longest she'd be away from her mother. Her citrusy shampoo filling her nose and her honey scented perfume. The first three months at Hogwarts flew by but now she'd be gone for even longer. Magnolia gripped her mother's coat a little tighter before she heard Mrs. Weasley whistle behind her.

"Hate to break up this tender moment but you can't be late." Mrs. Weasley shrugs wearing an apologetic smile.

Magnolia shares one last quick hug against her mother's side before pulling herself away and towards the platform. The twins link their arms with Magnolia's and move towards the train. 

"I'm gonna miss her." Magnolia mumbles as they make their way to the train. 

"Little Mags, you'll be home in no time." George snagging up her beanie. 

They separate as the step onto the train. George leads them to a cart her beanie hanging from his back pocket, Magnolia following behind him patting down her messed up hair and Fred behind her, "Cheer up. I'm sure you're going to get excited when you see what we got you for Christmas!" Fred nudges the girl lightly. 

Magnolia shrugs as George turns into an empty cart. She takes a seat beside the window crossing her legs underneath her. Magnolia pulls her bags up beside her. Fred takes a seat beside her getting comfortable and stretching out on the extra space. George takes the other seat by the window and kicks his legs out comfortably. 

"I do enjoy sharing with you Mags, get so much extra space." Fred says pushing his legs out closer to Magnolia's side. 

Magnolia gives him a stern look and shakes her head, "Must you always make comments on how short or small I am. I could get taller one day, you never know." She points her wand in his direction, "Besides Weasley I could hex you quite easily if I wanted." 

Fred sits up and pushes her wand away with a smirk, "You won't do that, you're too scared of getting in trouble and we all know it." He teases.

Magnolia bites the inside of her cheek and she pulls her wand back into her pocket rolling her eyes. George snickered beside them. Magnolia attempted to send him a warning look but failed as Lee fumbled into the cart with a disappointed Roxy and chipper Juniper in pursuit. 

The three charades around stowing their bags away, and the girls beat Lee to the open seats beside George forcing him onto the floor. 

Lee grimaced at Fred's stretched legs on the open sheet between him and Magnolia. "Oi, tell me why I got to sit here on the floor when your legs are taking up a good spot right there." Lee pipes as the train pulls away from the station. 

"Because Mags doesn't want to sit by you." Fred shrugs leaning his head back lazily. 

Lee reaches over and thumps against the ginger boy's forehead. The girls giggle beside George who shakes his head. "Why don't you just sit by her," Lee questions.

Magnolia turns her head to the girls in search of a lifeline. They share a simple shrug, "Maybe I'll just sit on the floor, I don't take up much space anyways." Magnolia offers moving down. 

She sunk down pulling her bag into her lap crossing her legs underneath her again, Lee was quick to shove Fred against the window so he could move to a seat. Fred glared at Lee for a moment before looking down at Magnolia. She attempted looking out the window but had no luck seeing anything. 

Magnolia turns back to her bag and pulls out one of the books Elliot gave her before leaving. She attempts to cushion her bag up against her more to give her a little comfort. Fred taps Magnolia's shoulder, she looks up to meet his soft brown eyes staring back at her. 

"You can sit here. I'll take the floor, that way you can watch the view." Fred moves to his feet. He offers her his hand and helps pull her up.

Magnolia sits down and tucks her bag against herself. She feels Fred leans his head against her knees, his red hair brushing her legs. She looks down at him with a warm smile.

"Thanks Freddie." Magnolia said softly. Letting her finger ruffle his hair a little. 

He didn't look up at her but she noticed his smile. She didn't waste time digging out everyone's gifts from her bag. She passed the girls their gifts first, then passing Lee his and then gives the twins theirs. The girls carefully unwrapped the mittens from Magnolia's mother first both excited to wear them, matching yellow and black. They carefully unfolded the tissue paper around the bracelets that Magnolia made. Juniper squealed clutching against the charm, she bounces in her seat strutting her wrist out to Roxy with her other hand offering out the "J" charm. 

"Help me put mine on and I'll help with yours." She offers. Roxy nods and ties the cord around Juniper's wrist and she returns the favor. 

Magnolia pulls her coat off carefully not to budge against Fred's relaxed head. She rolls her sweater sleeve up to expose her own "M" charm on her wrist.

"My mum says you have to leave them on until they break. That's how friendship bracelets work." Magnolia beams, "I figured we can upgrade if you grow out of them." 

Roxy nods, "This is really nice, thank you." She adds.

Lee rips apart the messy paper package revealing the stock pile of muggle candies Magnolia thought he may like. He grinned happily digging into the sweets. 

He ripped apart a lollipop wrapped and popped the sucker into his mouth, "Thanks Maggie, I don't think I've ever seen such a variety of Muggle sweets." Lee mumbles around the round sucker in his cheek.

"It's no problem. I thought you'd like them but don't spoil too much. I've got more goodies for later." Magnolia hinted. 

Magnolia turns to the twins prompting them to open theirs next. George opens his package to reveal the Whoopie cushion and a pack of zapping gum. Fred finds a buzzer that slips over his hand and disappearing ink. They chuckled at the items in front of them and Magnolia worried she made a mistake. She thought because they enjoyed pranks and she found out their dad had a fascination in Muggle things that they'd love these things although simple. 

"What on Earth is that?!" Roxy questioned looking at the limp whoopie cushion hanging from George's fingers. 

Magnolia felt her cheeks grow hot as she lost her words, "They're like Muggle prank stuff." A silence falling between the group. 

"These are brilliant." George finally breaks the tension, Magnolia feels the weight leave her shoulders. 

Fred reaches a hand up and gives her a pat on the knee, "Quite hilarious actually and simple. Love them." He turns to give her a soft grin. 

"How do they work?" Fred asks. 

Magnolia grins and motions them to hand her the toys. She presses her lips against the deflated whoopee cushion blowing air into it inflating. 

She hands it back to George, "Now sit on it." She nods. 

The rest of the cart all gives her an odd look but George doesn't hesitate to plop down on the cushion. The plastic releasing a loud fluuuurrrppp! As the air was released between the plastic. Everyone erupts into a playful roar of laughter. George's face blushing and he rips the cushion out from under him. 

"How many detentions if we put this on Professor Snape's chair?" George laughs, finally holding the cushion out to Fred. 

"Doesn't matter it'd be worth it to prank him, now if we can make it to be invisible I think we could get more than just him. Forget the other stuff." Fred says pushing aside the other things. 

The two began fiddling with spells and charms on the cushion in front of them. Magnolia pulled out a batch of the peppermint brownies dividing them amongst her friends. The group fell into a lull of laughter and stories of their holidays. 

Magnolia drifting between conversation and looking out at the snow covered fields. Her head rested on the side of the window. She wrapped her coat across her lap like a blanket enjoying the new flow. 

••••••

As Magnolia stepped into the school with Juniper and Roxy, the twins and Lee in tow, she bid the twins goodbye for the evening following her house mates promising to meet up to explain more on the muggle pranks she gave them. George tossed her back her stolen beanie. Magnolia tugged her beanie over her ears shielding from the cold that still chilled Hogwarts. She shivered as they made it down the stairs through the dungeons and to the Hufflepuff common room. 

Juniper took the honor of knocking the barrels, she enjoyed so much for some reason, so Roxy and Magnolia never argued. The three girls drag their bags up to their dorm and slump on their respective beds. Magnolia took in the smell of her dorm and savored how different it was from her home. Hogwarts had many distinct scents throughout the walls. The Hufflepuff common room had a faint smell of fresh soil and vanilla, Magnolia's dorm was rich vanilla and Roxy's perfume, with a hint of cinnamon that lingered on Magnolia's sweaters. Her home smelled of cinnamon, and her mother's citrus, honey blend then melted together so familiar.

Magnolia scooted up the bed kicking her boots off and laying her head on her pillow still on top of the covers. Magnolia can hear more shoes tumbling to the floor as she rests her eyelids. There's a knock at their door shortly after she feels her eyes shut. Roxy groans and moves to her feet opening the door to find a grinning Demi. 

She pouts sarcastically, "Are the little ones a little tired?" She teases.

Juniper sits up in her bed crossing her arms, "Don't be daft, of course not." She argues.

Roxy sits back on her bed throwing back her covers, "Speak for yourself. I'm ready for bed, after my holiday I want to rest." Roxy opens her trunk and pulls out pajamas. 

Magnolia sits up on her elbows, "Rox we still haven't eaten dinner?" Magnolia reminds the girl. 

Roxy nods, "Oh I know, I'm going in this." She confirms leaving the room to change. "Then I'm coming straight back here and going to bed." 

The three girls share a quick look, "She's going to lose us house points, isn't she?" Juniper pouts. 

"Most definitely. However I do give her props for the bravery." Demi shrugs with a smirk. 

Magnolia lays her head back against her pillow staring at the ceiling above her. She sometimes wondered as she lied in her bed here what it might be like in the other common rooms and the other dorms. She wondered what they might feel like, would they be warm or cold. Wondering about the smells, would they have sweet smells or rich deep scents that lingered. Demi plopped at the foot of one the empty beds. 

Magnolia remembered the mittens packed away in her bag, she sits up and grabs her bag off the ground pulling it open to pull out the crudely wrapped gift. She tossed it to Demi who caught it with ease. Demi was the chaser for the Hufflepuff quidditch team. She even helped explain it to Magnolia when she first started at Hogwarts. 

Magnolia watched eagerly as she watched her unwrap the yellow and black zig zag mittens. Magnolia suggested her mother try a more complicated pattern for Demi since she was the one who picked up the gift she gave her mother. A bright smile was brought to her lips as she felt the knitted material in her hands. She slipped them over her hands and clapped her hands together. 

"Well little Maggie you've done well. You've earned your gift now." Demi pulls a small box from her cloak pocket and places it in Magnolia's hand.

Magnolia is careful pulling off the small lid, Juniper peering over from her bed. Unfolding delicate tissue paper Magnolia finds a pair of earrings that has a small sapphire pendant dangling from the silver post. Magnolia stares down at the earrings bring a hand to her ear. The skin is smooth and untouched, she didn't have her ears pierced. Magnolia looks at Demi forcing a smile.

"What do you think?" Demi prompts.

"They're beautiful! I love them it's just-" Magnolia cuts herself off.

"I knew you didn't have your ears pierced!" Juniper shrieks dramatically. She jumps from the bed and rushes to Magnolia's side. 

Magnolia felt Juniper move her hair aside, and tug on her ear lobe. "We gotta pierce them then." She shrugs. 

Magnolia turns to the girl with a look of horror. "Absolutely not! I will just save them for summer and have my mum take me somewhere." Magnolia confirms. 

Demi chuckles patting Magnolia's knee, "There, there little one. No need to be scared I promise you I've pierced ears here loads of times." The older moves to Magnolia's other side, her hips nudging her towards Juniper.

Demi moves Magnolia's dark hair and tucks it behind her ear. The older girl takes her small ear in her fingers and inspects it. She looks around to Juniper and nods. 

Magnolia shifts her gaze from the older girl to Juniper who is now rummaging around her trunk at the foot of her bed. Magnolia feels her face flush and nerves settle in. Just as Juniper lifts her head out of the trunk with a crooked pin from who-knows-what, Roxy returns. 

Magnolia jumps to her feet, "Nice jams, now let get to dinner. I'm starved." She pushes Roxy ahead of her out the door leaving the scheming sisters behind. 

Roxy gives Magnolia a strange look but chooses to ignore it. "You never did tell how holidays went?" Magnolia asks. 

The make their way up the steps to the great hall. A few older kids giving odd looks and sneers as they notice Roxy's pajamas. 

"It would've been alright if my mother hadn't asked so many questions about the common room." Roxy griped, "The woman went on and on about how clean and maintained the Ravenclaw house, and how she could never imagine being bombarded with so much harsh yellow, and how could stand the smell of soil that many hours in the day." Roxy impersonating her mother with narrow eyes and a hand on her hip. 

The taller girl stole the scrunchie on Magnolia's wrist and propped her blonde strands in a mess on top of her head. "So I take it you holed away in your room?" Magnolia giggles.

Roxy gives her a simple affirmative nod. Magnolia hears the sounds of chatter and laughter as they get closer to the hall. Professor Snape crosses paths with the girls, wearing a sneer, he takes twenty points from Hufflepuff and sends the girls on their way. 

"How did yours wrap up?" Roxy turns to Magnolia as they sit at their table. 

Magnolia shrugs, "It was as expected. I read and baked just like I always do. Mum and I watched some movies and I invited the guy from bookstore up for Christmas dinner." 

Juniper and Demi walk into the hall taking seats across from Roxy and Magnolia. Food begins to fill the tables around them. The group serves themselves and begin to shovel in the delicious feast. 

"The one under your mum's flat?" Roxy asks.

Magnolia nods, "Elliot, he gave me some books to read while I'm here. I'll give you the one he gave me at Christmas to read. You'll like it." Magnolia recommends. 

Roxy smiles behind her fork with a nod. Her blonde hair shakes a little as does so the scrunchie in her hair wobbling. Magnolia wishes she had another one to tie her own hair back, it was getting quite long and she wished she had got a haircut like her mother had suggested. She pushes her hair behind her shoulders hoping that would keep the dark strands out of her face and food As soon as she leans forward for another bite her hair slips past her shoulders and gets dipped in the brown gravy covering her mashed potatoes.

Magnolia groans loudly and attempts to clean her ends with a napkin she dunked into her water glass. Cedric sits down beside her arriving a little late. He notices her scrubbing at her hair with no luck. 

"Do you want help?" He offers with a smile. 

Magnolia feels a blush and nods. Cedric does a turning motion with his finger telling her to turn around. Magnolia twisted on the bench and faced away from Cedric and towards Roxy. Cedric pulls all of her hair to lay against her back. His fingers brush her back as he settles the strands down. He pulls his wand out and mumbles a simple incantation and then taps her shoulder signally she can turn back. 

"Good as new," he beams before serving his plate, "Have a good holiday Maggie?" 

She nods and tucks her hair into her robe so it can't escape. "It was good, got some new books and I baked a lot." She smiles, "If you remind me in the common room I've brought peppermint brownies that are absolutely delightful." 

He nods happily, "Glad I get the honor of trying them. Those Weasels of yours don't ever shut up about how good you bake." He chuckles. 

"It's Weasley," she corrects, "And they seem to brag a lot." Magnolia shrugs taking another bite. 

Cedric began to detail his holidays, Magnolia enjoyed talking to him. Cedric was always smiling like Fred and George but he came from a place of joy and pure wonder. He always had a soft glimmer in his eye, his wavy hair flopped over perfectly. Magnolia felt an odd flutter in her tummy when he would laugh. She wondered if she looked as her mother did when she talked to Elliot. That's how new friends talk to each other, Magnolia thought. 

Dinner passes and the black pudding is brought in, Magnolia digs in. Sure baking something and getting to enjoy after was nice but being able to just enjoy it was so nice. Magnolia took a couple pumpkin pasties and wrapped them in a napkin. The girl may have been small but she was always hungry, it didn't take her long to start sneaking food from the hall at meals so she could snack throughout the day. She may have also lost house points for eating in class a couple times but who hasn't? Magnolia had thought. 

She followed behind her dorm mates after the meal finished up. They laughed and poked fun at Magnolia for the blush she wore the rest of dinner after Cedric helped her with her hair. 

"I wonder if you and Ced will have a summer wedding or winter wedding?" Juniper teased. 

Magnolia's face flushes red, "No wedding with Cedric and I is happening. He's my friend." She huffs crossing her arms. Juniper knocks on the barrels and the door opens to their common room. 

Roxy gave Juniper a look of disappointment before wrapping an arm around Magnolia in an attempt to comfort her. "Maggie we all know it isn't Cedric you'll be planning a wedding with but rather one of the Weasley twins." Roxy adds to the teasing.

Magnolia's mouth gapes as she walks into their shared dorm, "I'm not planning any weddings right now." She retorts.

She pulls open her trunk and pulls out clean pajamas to change into. As Magnolia goes down to the restrooms to change she bumps into Demi who holds a folded piece of parchment. 

Demi hands it to the younger girl as they pass, "Your boys wanted you to get this." She smirks. 

Magnolia snatches the parchment shoving into the mess of clothes in her arms. She turned on heel quickly to the restrooms where she took a quick hot shower and changed into her pajamas before returning to her room. Roxy had an eye mask over her eyes and the covers were rugged up to her neck. The blonde girl already dozed off. Juniper sat up in her bed, her curls now twisted into braids. Her amber eyes staring off into a textbook. She had a single candle lit by her bed illuminating the text.

Magnolia folded her discarded clothes and placed them at the foot of her bed before unfolding the parchment. 

Mags, 

We've cracked the code. Who should be our first target? I reckon Dumbledore would get a good laugh out of it. Meet us in the library tomorrow during lunch. Top secret. 

Gred and Feorge

Magnolia shook her head, what has she gotten herself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is going to be skipping over quite quickly at first, kind of just setting the scene and establishing characters. All will make more sense as the story fills out. Once again enjoy and f el free to leave feedback on the story so far :)


	6. End of Term

After meeting in the library the following day Magnolia managed to convince them to focus on pranking other students before moving onto teachers. It didn't take long for them to pick on Filch. Magnolia felt bad for the poor man, born a squib, lonely and only had his creepy red eyes feline Mrs.Norris. That didn't mean he didn't terrify her beyond words.Magnolia sat in the library weeks later, scanning through books as she wrote her transfiguration essay. Professor McGonagall had a soft spot for Magnolia but the older witch would never admit it, she saw a special something about the younger witch. 

Magnolia's attention is pulled away from her book when she hears a loud crash come from the other side of the library. Magnolia turns her head towards the crash and see's Cedric crouched down picking up a stack of books.Mrs. Pince the library gives him a nasty look and pulls her wired finger to her lips, shushing him. Magnolia puts a placeholder on her book and gets up from her chair to help him. She grabs the books closest first and helps the older boy gather them.

"Thanks Maggie. Guess I grabbed too many." Cedric shrugs.

“Happens to me all the time. Life of a bookworm I guess." Magnolia chuckles, handing him the small stack she collected, their hands brushing sending butterflies in her gut.

"Well best get to studying. Don't want to fail O.W.L.S." Cedric beams.

He stands on his feet now evening his grip on the books.Magnolia's eyes scan to his hands gripping against the hard spines and feels her cheeks warm. Maybe she had a small crush on him but who didn't, she thought. Juniper raved about him constantly, talking about his pretty eyes, gorgeous smile, and perfect hair. Magnolia had never gotten the jittery feeling that came with a crush before except when Cedric smiled at her. He shot her a cool smile and waved as he went back to his shared table with Ernie and a few other boys from their year.Magnolia moved back to her chair but struggled to get focused in again. 

Roxy slammed down a book on top of the one in front of Magnolia. Earning another shush from Mrs. Pince. Magnolia gave her an apologetic smile before turning to Roxy.

"Are you ready to study?" She asked the smaller girl. 

Magnolia was not looking forward to these exams. She had only taken one exam before and she got stressed about it. She stayed up cramming the night before and forgot everything once she had got to school that day. Her mother wasn't mad about her poor grade and just told her that she just needed to schedule out her time, after that Magnolia spent her studying time organizing all of her notes strategically.

Magnolia looked across at Roxy and shrugged, "I guess, better now than never." Magnolia cracks open the book in front of her and begins jotting down notes.

The two carried on these study sessions for the following weeks leading to the end of the year. 

Occasionally Juniper would study with them but she didn't study very conventionally, focusing more on the practical skills. Days melted into weeks until Magnolia sat in her chair listening to everyone breathe simultaneously as their quills scratched against parchment.Magnolia spent the following weeks in the library between her free time.

Potions got harder, Snape didn’t make it easier on her when he paired her with the short haired blonde girl who Magnolia seemed to rub the wrong way with everything she did.Not only had she tripped on her that first day but following Christmas the twins had decided to ramp up the prank targeting quite a few Slytherin kids. Her name was Helena Thatcher, a pure blood witch who despised Magnolia. 

The twins and Lee walked behind the three Hufflepuff girls as they walked down to potions.Magnolia sensed they we’re getting into some sort of trouble but chose to ignore it. Roxy and Juniper walked into class taking their usual seats, Magnolia lingered waving the boys goodbye.

“Don’t get into too much trouble, please?” She pleads weakly.

Lee chuckles, “You underestimate these two. Trust me they have their ways.” 

Lee winks before waving her away. She shook her head and walked into class.She pulled her book out and set it on the table in front of her, Snape’s footsteps clicking against the floor.

“Turn to page 203. You’ll be broken up today and paired off.” Snape grumbles lowly.

Magnolia waits as he starts pairing people, Roxy gets paired with Samuel Nott, a Slytherin. Juniper moves to her seat beside Aidan, a Hufflepuff boy who they had helped study once before. Her nerves start to rise a little when she notices Helena still alone.

“Miss Thatcher and Miss Lancaster,” Professor Snape turns to look at Magnolia, “Perhaps this will help you focus better.” Snape pointed his words at her this time.

Her gaze shifted to the pages in front of her, she bit at the inside of her cheek. The other girl strutted over to the open seat beside Magnolia and plopped down. She flipped through her pages with attitude before turning to look at Magnolia with a sneer.

“Just do what I say and we won’t have any issues.” Helena spews.

“I’m just as capable of doing this as you, ” Magnolia attempts.“Whatever.” 

She flipped her hair back and looked at Magnolia with another grimace.Magnolia turns back to her book, hoping the class passes quickly. She never understood why Potions were so hard for her considering she excelled at baking and anything in a kitchen. Maybe she needed to teach herself like it was a recipe, she had thought to herself.

“Godric, do you Hufflepuffs ever pay attention?” Helena scowled. “Cut up that root faster.”Magnolia rolled her eyes and went back to working on the potion. They continued working in mostly silence except for the occasional check on progress. 

Once class was over she was quick to close her book and get away from Helena.She runs out of the class and bumps onto someone right outside the door. Magnolia falls and lands on her bum. She looks up to meet eyes with Cedric. 

The older boy smiled down at her and extended out a hand.“Slow down there.” He chuckles. 

She felt jitters in her stomach as his hand gripped hers.His hands were smooth and soft, much different than she expected for a bit. She brushes off the back of her robes and stands to her feet.

Her cheeks heat up and she mumbles an excuse before running up the steps to go to her Charms class.Roxy and Juniper catch up behind her, they were already talking about their partners.

“He’s just so obnoxious.” Roxy groans about Nott. “Just like every pure blood I’ve ever met.” She rolls her eyes.

“How do you think it is working with Aidan, he can barely tie his shoes!” Juniper exclaims.

“How was Helena?” Roxy asks noticing Magnolia at their side.

“Absolutely horrid. I’d rather eat bees than work with her another minute.” Magnolia adds finally.

The girls share a chuckle, “Eat bees? That’s pretty bad Maggie are you sure?” Juniper quips with a grin.

Magnolia shrugged and turned up the staircase. “Only a few more months and then I won’t have to deal with her all summer.”

••••••

Magnolia plops down on her bed following her final class of the term. Her head sunk into the pillow and she rested her eyes. She was shaken awake by Juniper plopping down on the foot of her bed. Magnolia noticed she was still in her robes and uniform curled on top of her covers. She sits up in her bed and notices the darkness.

"Roxy tried to wake you up for dinner but she said you wouldn't budge." Juniper points, "I bet she just stood at the door and whispered at you." She glances behind her at frowning Roxy.

"I poked her a few times too." Roxy shrugged sitting on the other side of her bed. 

They were both in their pajamas.Magnolia sat up and reached around her robe pocket in hope to find a snack she may have stashed. She digs out an empty napkin and crumbs from the pumpkin pastie she ate as she walked between her classes finishing up her homework. Her head sinks back down.

There was a knock on the door before Demi pushed open the door. As time went on the younger girls didn't mind Demi's company, she had a lot of interesting stories about Hogwarts and quidditch games. She also gave the sisterly advice Roxy nor Magnolia had of their own. Sometimes if her dorm mates bothered her she'd sneak off to the first year dorms and sleep in one of the extra beds in their room.

She has yet another note, "I'm going to charge those little buggers next year. This is their warning." Demi rolls her eyes handing Magnolia the slip of parchment.

Magnolia sits up and unfolds it,

Meet us outside the Hufflepuff common room, we've got a surprise. Now preferably.

Fred & George

Magnolia folded the slip back and stuffed it into her robes. She changes into a pair of sweatpants and an old band t-shirt her mother had tucked away in the back of her drawer. Magnolia figured she wouldn't miss it anyways. It hung off her loose, she tied her hair up loosely into a ponytail. She slips her feet into her bunny slippers and walks towards the door.

"Off to meet the boys, I see how it is." Juniper thrusts her on her chest dramatically faking appall.

"Always with the theatrics." Magnolia rolls her eyes. She waves the trio goodbye and walks down the stairs to the common room.

She notices Cedric sitting on the couch in front of the crackling fire, he waves at her with a grin. She gives him a small wave and continues her trek. 

When she exits the stacks of barrels and spots the twins leaned up against one of the nearby walls chatting with each other.They're both changed into pajamas, wearing worn Gryffindor quidditch t-shirts likely from their older brothers and matching deep red plaid pants. She shuffles towards them, they both glance down at her feet and then up at Magnolia's, back to her slippers and then at each other.

The two pause like before chuckling, "How cute!"George exclaims nudging Magnolia's shoulder.

"Enough about her rabbits, we've got a starving girl to feed." Fred says linking his arm with Magnolia.

"M'not starving," her stomach grumbles on cue, "Hungry maybe." She mumbles.

She lifts her head to look at Fred who's at her side, "How do you expect to feed me if I missed dinner?” She questions.

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets, but we've got a way into the kitchen." Fred smirks down at her.

Magnolia hesitates stopping her steps, "Don't worry Mags, we've got it covered. No trouble will come your way. I promise." Fred leads her forward pulling her in closer.

Magnolia turns her head to watch the common room doors disappear around the corner. She had to admit it was a beyond kind that they wanted to make sure she ate before going to bed.

Only a few people lingered in the halls before the trio slipped into the kitchen. Magnolia was met with a huddle of short, crooked boned elves, she remembered learning about house elves from Roxy, her family had two that she said were probably taken care of better than most other families.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr.Weasley, you have a friend now." A girl elf pushes past the group to stand at the front.

George crouches down and nods, "Winky this is Magnolia Lancaster, she missed dinner so we might need your help with that." He proposes with a smile.

She nods before turning and waving the other house elves away. They all scatter around the kitchen taking up different posts.

"Miss Lancaster, have any requests?" Fred questions formally.

“What was dinner?" Magnolia asks.

"Shepherd's pie," George replies from her other side now at his feet again,

"I'll have that if you have anything left? I'd feel too guilty if you went through more trouble." Magnolia confirms with a grateful smile.

The twins sit down on one of the nearby empty countertops. 

Fred pats the empty counter space beside him, Magnolia stands up against the counter and tries to pop herself onto the counter struggling to get up. She tries kicking one leg up and swinging herself up but that fails as well. George peers around Fred and watches Magnolia struggle.Magnolia backs away from the counter slightly and uses the cupboard door to prop herself up, finally she is able to sit on the counter top. Fred has his lip between his teeth holding back a smile.

“Laugh all you want, at least I'm not 10 feet tall and have to duck through doorways." She sticks tongue out at him annoyed.

“Wasn't laughing, simply observing." He shrugs letting the smirk slip.She rolled her eyes and nibbled against a cracker from a plate of cheese and crackers one of the house elves had brought by as she was struggling.

"You're like a little mouse or something.” Fred jokes.Magnolia stopped mid bite, dropping the cracker a little.

“It’s cute.” He adds mumbling.Winky brought a plate with Shepherd’s pie and a fork. 

Magnolia thanked her and began digging in. The twins dig into plates of their own.“So how’d you know we aren’t going to get caught?” Magnolia questioned in between bites.

The twins share a knowing look and smirk before turning back to meet Magnolia’s grey eyes.

“Why do I feel like I’m not going to like your answer?” She ponders.

“Because Mags, you know us far too well.” Fred extends a hand to her shoulder.

Magnolia rolls her eyes, “Just tell me then.”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially June and Roxy.” George warns from around Fred.Magnolia nods, taking another bite of shepherds pie.

“We have a map.” He says simply.

“A map?” Magnolia echoes.

They nod, “A map,” George echoes again.“Shows us where everyone is-“ Fred begins

“Every day, all the time.” George finishes.NoMagnolia raises a brow, “Show me.” She says.George pulls the folded parchment from his back pocket.

He passes it over to her, she puts her now empty plate down beside her. The parchment is blank and Magnolia’s finger traces over the folds.

“It’s blank. How are you supposed to read a blank map?” She questions looking up to meet their attentive eyes.

Fred takes the folded parchment from her hands and waves his wand over it, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” He says.Magnolia watched eagerly as words appeared on the page, the words read, 

The Marauders Map. 

Her eyes scan over the names, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs, and she can’t help but wonder how they made the map. She peels it from Fred’s hands and unfolds it revealing all of the grounds at Hogwarts, down to the passageways she had never seen.

“We nicked it from Filch last years, figured he won’t be missing it.” George shrugged as he watched her stare down at the moving and stagnant footsteps. 

“No one else has one?” Magnolia asks, finally looking up from the map. 

The twins shared a shake of their heads, “What if someone finds this one and they find out you two took it?” She continues.

“Watch this,” George leans over his brother taking the map from Magnolia, “Mischief managed.”The map fades before their eyes and it’s gone, “As long as you say that when you’re done it disappears. Took us a little while to figure it out but it’s been working out well so far.” He adds with a shrug.

Magnolia nods in amazement, “Quite brilliant.” She mused.

Winky walks over to take the empty plate from Magnolia’s side.“Would Miss Lancaster like anything else?”The house elf asks. 

Magnolia shakes her head.Magnolia didn’t want to risk being late back since it her last night.

“Do you have any fun summer plans?” Fred asks from beside her.

Magnolia shook her head, “I’ll probably just do what I always do, bake and read.” She shrugs.

“Will you write to us this summer?” He asks.Magnolia doesn’t even try to hide her grin as she looks back into the boy’s brown eyes, his face scattered in freckles like his own personal constellations. Magnolia nods happily. 

“Of course! You guys are the first friends I made here.” She beams.

He grins in return, “Errol might love that,” George chuckles from beside them.

Magnolia looks at them strangely, “Who’s that?” She questioned.

“Our family owl, a bit odd for an owl but he gets the job done.” George pauses with a grin, “Most of the time at least.” He laughs.

“Who ended up winning the house cup?” Magnolia questions.

“Slytherin.” George says with a frown. 

“Well I guess there’s alway next year.” She shrugs in return. 

Magnolia moves from the counter to her feet, “We should probably get back before it’s too late.” Magnolia adds.George and Fred move to their feet. Winky picking up their emptied plates. 

The trio wave the house elves goodbye and exit the kitchen. They turn the corner and walk towards the Hufflepuff common room.

“We’ll try to meet you here in the morning before breakfast. That way we can ride the train together?” Fred offers.Magnolia nods with a smile, 

“Goodnight boys. Thank you for dinner.” She says giving them each a hug.

The twins disappear up the stairs and Magnolia knocks on the barrels rhythmically, the door opens. She skips up the stairs, kicking her bunny slippers off before carefully climbing under her covers. Juniper and Roxy lied still and peacefully in their beds, Juniper snoring softly.

Magnolia let her head sink into the pillow, she took in everything she could of the room.Hogwarts became a second home for her. She had a family here, she made friends so much easier than she ever had before. Magnolia couldn’t wait to see how her life would unfold now that she had Hogwarts in her future. She closed her eyes, a smile staining her lips as she drifted to sleep.

-End of Year One-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter just to wrap up the year, will be adding more details with year two and up. Once again enjoy and give feedback :)


	7. Summer Reads

Magnolia sat in the window of her home. She watched as people went in and out of the bookstore. The books in their arms wrapped in brown paper bags. She flipped through a magazine, Witches Weekly, she had gotten from Demi on the train ride home. The older girl said it bestow wisdom upon the young girl. 

Her mother came through the door with brown paper grocery bags in her arms. Elliot followed in tow with a few of his own. They set the bags on the counter and he pressed a quick peck on Elizabeth’s cheek. 

“I’ll see you downstairs in a few hours. We’ll grab dinner after I close up?” He asks with a smile. 

Elizabeth nods happily, her face young and bright. He seemed to bring it out of her. Magnolia watched in fascination as her mother wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away beaming. Elliot turned in Magnolia’s direction and waved at her before leaving the flat. 

Within a few days home Magnolia had picked up on Elliot and her mother’s flirtation. He picked her up at the station with her mother, waiting in the car again. She noticed the longing glances, the stolen touches as they danced around each other. Magnolia may have been young but she had read a lot of love stories over time. 

However, it only took her asking her mother once for the older woman to crack. Elizabeth admitted that after she went back, Elliot had become a good friend to her. She told her daughter about the picnic in spring time, how he had taken her to dinner, how she felt young again every time she was with him. When her mother talked about Elliot there was a new glint in her eyes, her smile never waned and her face never seemed brighter. He reminded her of all the things she loved in the world.

Magnolia knew her mother lost out on a lot of her youth because of her. Elizabeth was 16 when she thought she was in love, she loved so hard that Magnolia came out of it. The young witch couldn’t help but wonder what her mother’s life would be like if she weren’t born when she was, if her mother had just been that much older. Magnolia wondered what her father could be doing right now, did he know she even existed? She knew it didn’t matter, she was going to be thirteen in less than two months and not once had she ever received a letter or card from the man. 

Magnolia rests her head on her knees and continues to watch the bustling outside. Her mother approaches her sitting opposite of her in the window.

“Are you excited to go out for dinner?” Elizabeth asks brushing Magnolia’s messy long hair from her face. “I know it’s a lot for me to be dating now?”

Magnolia nods with a faint smile, “I like him.” She inputs, “Elliot has always been nice. I like him for you, Mum.” 

Elizabeth grins and pulls her daughter into a hug. “You make me so proud, you have no idea.” She mumbled into Magnolia’s hair. 

When they pull apart Magnolia looks up to her mother with admiration, “I should be getting my letter soon. Do you want to come with me this year to Diagon Alley?” Magnolia questions with a small smile.

“I’d love to learn more about your world, of course I will.” Her mother agrees cheerfully, “Now help me out these groceries away.” The younger nodded and moved to her feet. 

••••••

Magnolia and her mother entered their flat with Chinese take out boxes in their hands. Elliot followed up behind them with a large tub of vanilla ice cream. Magnolia had baked an apple pie earlier and Elliot claimed that no apple pie is complete without vanilla ice cream. 

Her mother flicked on the light and Magnolia noticed an owl perched up outside their window. The owl was barely illuminated in the street lights, it’s grey feathers ruffled and thin. It looks quite old and tired. Magnolia dug through the cabinets to grab some crackers to feed it. The owl munched on the crackers before perching up by the window, during the summer they left the window of the flat open to allow the warm summer air in at night. 

Magnolia opened the window and it tiptoed into the window seal. She glanced down to see a letter with it, Magnolia accepted the crudely addressed letter into her hands. She knew just looking at the handwriting it was from Fred and George. Her heart swelled and she wasted no time tearing open the envelope. 

Mags,

First things first, how’s your summer going? We have been busy brainstorming pranks for next year. Secondly how is your mum? (Mum will not quit asking) Working on any new recipes? Write back when you get your list so we can meet up, Dad will get you set up on the floo network so you can get to the Burrow and then Diagon Alley with us! We have so much to talk about! We’ve missed you! 

Signed,  
Fred and George

Magnolia beamed down at the scratchy handwriting, she could tell they took turns writing at the letter, sentences going from George’s neat easily read handwriting to Fred’s scribbled writing. 

“Fred and George wrote to me! They said something about connecting us to the floo network.” Magnolia skipped away from the window, waving the letter at her mother. 

That night after the take out boxes were emptied and the pie was cut up and served. Magnolia sat on the floor in front of the couch where Elliot and Elizabeth sat comfortably nestled into each other’s side as they watched an old movie. Magnolia could barely contain her excitement about seeing the twins, however she had no idea what the floo network was. Curiosity getting the best of her, she abandoned the movie and pulled a book on magic from her trunk, climbing up to the loft. 

She tucked herself under the covers and flicked on the small reading light. She went to the back page searching in the index for the section on the Floo Network. A magic system in which witches and wizards could use floo powder, nearly every wizard household was connected. It was a preferred method for traveling for those who cannot apparate or fly. She remembers last year, McGonagall sent her home that way from Diagon Alley but it had been so long she was worried she might mess up. 

Magnolia began reading more of the different sections in her book after long forgetting about the movie. Occasionally she’d glance down and see her mother giggling at something Elliot whispered in her ear. It didn’t take long for her to doze off with her head still in her book. 

Magnolia received her list the next morning and she was quick to send the twin’s their owl back. Errol seemed to like Magnolia as he rubbed his head against her shoulder as she wrote her reply on paper. She handed him another couple crackers to munch as she wrote. 

Boys,

Summer has been full of books and baking as expected. I’ve got more recipes and goodies for you lot to try this year. Mum is absolutely lovely, head over heels with Elliot. His grandmother owns the bookstore downstairs, he makes her happy. She can’t wait to see your mum either. I cannot wait to see guys! I just got my letter so I look forward to seeing you boys very soon. Make sure it’s okay that Mum tags along to Diagon Alley, she’s very curious to see the town. Also what is the Burrow?

Love Always,  
Magnolia

Magnolia signed the letter and folded it neatly into an envelope and sealed it. Once it was sealed she sent it with Errol and pat the bird on the head kindly before he flew off. Her mother stood in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea.

“I got my letter from school so I replied to the boys. Now we just wait I guess.” Magnolia smiled as she took a seat at the counter. 

“Do you have anything planned to do today?” Her mother asks as she sips on her cup. 

“I might try another recipe, I might go visit with Willow later. I haven’t decided quite yet.” Magnolia says chewing on a snickerdoodle she had baked the day prior. 

“I work soon and then Elliot is picking me up for dinner tonight, will you be alright by yourself tonight?” Her mother asks nervously.

Magnolia nodded, “Mum I’m almost 13, I spend quite a bit of time alone as it is. You can enjoy your evening with Elliot.” She assured her. 

Her mother moves around the counter to stand beside Magnolia, “It’s just hard for me, I don’t want to disappoint you.” Her mother admits weakly. 

Magnolia feels her muzzle into her hair, “After your father left I was so terrified I couldn’t give you everything you deserved. All the extra shifts and time you had to spend with Mrs. Sheffield, I was scared it wasn’t enough.” Magnolia notices a tear in her mother’s eye. She reaches up and wipes away Elizabeth’s tear just as she had always done for Magnolia. 

“Mum you’ve done more than a good enough job raising me. Wouldn’t have made it this far if you hadn’t.” Magnolia teases, her mother’s smile and warm eyes returning. “I don’t want you to think I need a father to have a full family.” She adds. 

Magnolia feels Elizabeth pull her into her, she takes in her mother’s scent. She couldn’t get tired of the way she smelled. It was like home for her. Magnolia missed the smell of soil from the commons room, and the lingering scent of Demi’s matured perfume that stuck around their dorm room at Hogwarts. 

“I love you.” Magnolia mumbled in her mother’s hair.

“I love you too.” Elizabeth says pressing a kiss on her temple. “I’ll see you tonight after Elliot drops me off.”

Her mother pulled away and wrapped her apron around her waist before grabbing her purse and keys, she pressed another chaste kiss on Magnolia’s forehead before leaving the flat with a wave. The younger girl sat at the counter waving her mother goodbye. Magnolia waited a few minutes before running over to the window to see her mother on the sidewalk beneath her. She watched her mother dissolve into the groups of people passing on the street. 

Magnolia sat around rereading her text books from the previous year, she was worried about forgetting spells before she went back. As Magnolia closed her Potions book her head packed with fresh information. She stood up from the window going to get changed into a pair of light washed jeans, pulling a blank tank top over her head and a baggy flannel shirt that hung off her shoulders. She pulled on her high top sneakers and tied her hair back into a scrunchie. She brushed her teeth and as she watched her reflection she could notice her cheeks thinning out more. 

“What recipe do we attempt today?” She asked herself as she cracked the spine on her cookbook. 

Magnolia decided on a strawberry tart and got to work. The summer breeze flowing through the open window, she flicked on the radio and the soft sounds of music filling the walls. She found herself humming along to the soft sounds of guitar ringing through the speakers as she sifted flour into a bowl. Once she was content with how her dough looked she got started chopping up strawberries. 

Her rhythm was interrupted by Errol flying through the window. He ripped through the window at a high speed before crashing against the wall. Magnolia dropped her knife, she rinsed her hands off and rushed over to the owl. She inspected his head and wings for any damage as he moved up to his feet. When Magnolia assured there was no damage she took the envelope from his leg. 

Maggie, 

Everything will be taken care of in a few days, make sure your fireplace stays clear. Your mum is more than welcome to come along. Her and Mum can apparate together. Don’t be afraid to bake anything for us either! See you in a few days, Errol can come back at any time, no need to reply.

Fred & George

Magnolia smiled to herself before going to the kitchen to grab Errol some food. He was quick to devour the food she brought before flying to the window. The owl hesitated before Magnolia waved him away. 

“You can stay here and rest or go back to them. I don’t mind you staying for a bit.” She tells the owl. 

He stayed blinking at her on the window seal. “Suit yourself and be my guest. Hope you don’t mind singing.” Magnolia adds with a smile. The owl seems to nod before getting comfortable in the window. 

Magnolia washes her hands again and returns to her strawberries. She fell into a method again. Magnolia enjoyed baking because she was always able to get lost in the routine of it, most recipes had a regular plan of action, nothing left to the imagination. Magnolia always knew as long as she followed the recipe perfectly her recipes would almost always be the same. She had mastered only a few recipes though, ones she didn’t need the recipe in front of her for, she could make snickerdoodles, her lemon bars, and chocolate chip cookies. She had confidence in those, everyone she shared them with loved them, at least they seemed to. 

Magnolia’s tart now sat on the counter chilling, she wiped her hands off on the flannel around her waist. Flour now dusting the fabric. Errol left not long ago after eating more of course. Magnolia tucked herself in the window reading and occasionally she watched the people passing on the street until she found a head of bright blue hair. 

Magnolia waved down at the blue haired girl below, “Maggie! Got anything sweet to eat today?” She shouted, stopping beneath the open window.

“Willow! I just finished a tart, just give me a minute and I’ll bring it down.” Magnolia called back. She was quick to her feet. 

She carefully checked the sides of the baking dish and felt it was cool enough to carry. She placed a cover over that dish and went down to the bookstore. 

Willow was waiting at the end of the stairs. Her hair was in messy pigtails at the top of her head and she had a lit cigarette between her fingers, chipped black polish on her nails. Willow began working in the store at the beginn of the spring shortly before Magnolia returned home from school. The two made an instant bond, the older blue haired girl was smiley and friendly despite her exterior. 

Willow was only a little taller than Magnolia. She had shorter hair but it didn’t stop her from trying different styles daily. Magnolia noticed the girls' torn black tights under her cut off shorts, Willow wore clunky lace up boots, and a matching flannel with Magnolia’s. 

“Maggie!” Willow exclaims putting her cigarette out when she notices Magnolia at the end of the stairs. 

The older girl crushes her in a tight hug, “Willow we saw each other yesterday.” Magnolia grumbles, carefully holding onto the tart in her hand. 

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. The two turn the corner and make their way into the bookstore.

Elliot leans against the counter flipping through a magazine. “Well, well, well my favorite baker and my favorite slacker.” He smirks as he sees Magnolia and Willow walk in. 

“Maggie is not a slacker!” Willow defends pretending he meant the other girl. Magnolia giggles into the older girl's side. 

Elliot shakes his head before returning his magazine. “Come clock in so I can get ready to take Liz out.” He sighs. 

Willow detached herself and went into the back office. Magnolia approaches the counter placing her tart in front of Elliot. He looks up from his magazine and peers at the desert in front of him. He smiles and looks at Magnolia.

“You’re going to save me a piece right?” He questions.

“Of course.” Magnolia confirms, “How else am I supposed to know if it’s any good? You’re my guinea pig.” 

He chuckles as Willow emerges from the office her name tagged hazardously attached to her cropped tee shirt. Magnolia envied Willow, she couldn’t help it. Willow was older and pretty, she had a nose piercing and her belly button pierced. In the weeks that Magnolia had gotten to know Willow she got along with her so easily. 

Willow had graduated early and was already attending college, she was intelligent about worldly things that Magnolia had no idea about. She talked about leaving to travel all around the world when she was done with school. Willow had a different boyfriend every weekend, she told the younger girl that the sea was filled with too many fish for her to settle on one. Magnolia wondered how she got all this confidence.

“Don’t eat this until after close, the last batch of cookies were snatched up before I got any and I will not miss out and this.” Elliot said pointing at the tart on the counter.

Magnolia gave Elliot a look, “You do realize that now you’re dating my mum all you have to do is ask for cookies.” Magnolia grins.

Elliot looks taken back but a big smile paints across his lips, “You’re an amazing kid you know that.” He says before pulling her into a side hug. She couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. 

She left Willow and Elliot to talk business as she went in search of a new book. Her eyes scanning across book titles as she moves down the aisles. Magnolia loved the bookstore, she could sit in the scent of fresh ink on newly printed paper, she could soak in the sounds of light chatter as people were suggesting books to others and discussing the classics. 

Once Elliot had left for the evening Magnolia lingered around the counter chatting with Willow in between customers. Willow sat up on the back counter patting the open space beside her for Magnolia. She had a memory of going to the kitchen with the twins at the end of last term and pushed a desk chair closer and propped herself up with the chair. 

“Now that the boss is gone,” Willow winks, “we can talk about the real things. Now tell me little miss, who’s been on your mind lately.” She smirks at the younger girl. 

Magnolia blushed at the thought of Cedric. She stuffed it back down before it could escape her lips, “No one, just miss my friends.” Magnolia shrugs hoping she’s concealed her blush. 

Her eyes meet Willow’s hazel eyes and knows her mission failed.

The older girl grins, “So tell me his name?” Willow prods. 

“It’s Cedric but he’s older. So that’s never going to happen.” Magnolia shrugs, “Besides I’m only twelve.” 

“For less than a month longer, try again Maggie. I was kissing boys at your age. Not that they’re that special but you are missing out.” Willow nagged. 

Magnolia thought to herself was she really missing out? It was just a crush it was going to pass. It was going to be like the part of the book when a character grows up and decides she doesn’t need someone to be happy. Like Jo March had in Little Women. Magnolia liked to think she could be like Jo, independent, strong. 

“It’s just a little crush. It’s nothing.” Magnolia deflected.  
She was sure to avoid Willow’s eyes knowing they’d give her away. 

“Keep telling yourself that Maggie. We know once those hormones kick in you won’t be able to stop yourself. Trust me.” Willow says crudely. 

Magnolia blushes harder and turns away to cover her face. She tries to ignore Willow’s laughter. “I’m only teasing.” Willow pokes at Magnolia’s side. 

“I know.” Magnolia croaks. 

“I really am. You shouldn’t do anything that you’re not ready for. No one should ever make you feel like you have to do something.” Willow wraps her arm around her shoulder. 

Magnolia turns her face back to look at Willow giving her a surrendering smile. She sits up taller and adjusts her tank top strap. 

“What book are you thinking of reading next?” Willow changes the subject nodding at Magnolia’s stack of books on hold. 

Over the summer Magnolia had begun stashing books behind the counter as she found them interesting. Elliot didn’t mind and he usually surprised her with them at random. He was good at, giving her the perfect book for her at the time. She still found herself rereading that same copy of Little Women that he had gifted her. Roxy and Juniper took the time to read it, they were just as captivated by the story as Magnolia and they would find themselves reciting lines at random. She missed them and Demi as well. 

“I’m not sure yet, I’m sure the perfect one will come to me.” She smiles. 

“How about school? How long until I lose you?” Willow pouts.

“I go to get my books in a few days, I think and I leave on the 1st.” Magnolia confirms. 

“How special could this school of yours possibly be that you can’t just stay here?” Willow questions popping off the counter as a customer walks in. 

Magnolia grinned at the thought of trying to explain Hogwarts to Willow. Although she was open minded, Magnolia knew better than to even try. 

“Let’s just say it’s quite special.” Magnolia shrugged, still smiling. Willow shook her head and went about chatting with the customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the chapter. I made a TikTok for posting about updates and stuff like that. You can follow @strawberrycake98._  
> My linktree is in the bio there! Anyways sorry for the long note but once again, enjoy!


	8. Shut Up and Get in the Fireplace

Magnolia woke up early in the morning, eagerly sitting up in her bed. Today was the day. After days of waiting it was finally time for her to go to Diagon Alley. Her mother stirred in her sleep on the couch. Elizabeth had come in a little later than expected the night before from Elliot’s. Magnolia was quick to get out of bed and rearrange the living room to account for the extra people expected in a few hours. 

Magnolia managed to get the whole room rearranged before her mother ever woke up. When she had opened her eyes, there was wide space in front of the fireplace and her daughter stood in the kitchen still clad in her pajamas finishing up a batch of snickerdoodles. The sweet aroma of cinnamon and sugar filling the flat. Magnolia noticed her mother sit up on the couch still wearing her clothes from the night before. Her hair was in a messy bun stacked at the top of her head. 

“Bit early to be baking?” Elizabeth questioned her voice raspy from sleep. 

“Weasleys are coming and they’ve never been able to have them fresh. So I thought I’d make them some.” Magnolia shrugs as she pulls the final batch from the oven.

“Must be a special family if you’re baking at dawn for them.” Her mother teased. “Although I do look forward to seeing Molly. Such a kind hearted woman and absolutely lovely, hopefully she’s raised some good children.” Elizabeth added with a smile.

“They are good children.” Magnolia pauses at the memories of the pranks the twins have pulled over the last year, “Well Percy is a good kid at least.” She corrects.

Her mother chuckles, taking a warm cookie from the cooling rack on the counter. “Go get ready, I’ll get these ones on the rack. They’re probably going to be here soon.” Elizabeth takes a spare oven mitt from the counter and takes the cookie sheet from Magnolia. 

Magnolia digs around her drawers for clean clothes to wear. She settles on a pair of denim shorts, an oversized band t-shirt Willow gave her and the flannel she had worn most of summer. Magnolia walks to their small bathroom and climbs into the shower. She lets the hot water wash over her, she sinks her head under the water letting her hair dampen and soak under the faucet. She doesn’t spend much time washing her long hair. Once out of the shower she towel dries her hair and braids it back before changing into her clothes. 

When she comes out of the bathroom her mother is digging around for a change of clothes of her own. Magnolia goes over to clean the dishes from her cookies as she hears the bathroom door click shut. Elizabeth exits the bathroom in a pale yellow sundress with a long cream knitted cardigan thrown over top. Magnolia searches around for her list making sure she’s got what she needs to go to Diagon Alley. Her mother packs a small backpack of essentials for their day out. 

With a flourish of green smoke Mrs.Weasley is the first to plunge through their fireplace. She’s quick to step out and wave Magnolia over. The red-haired woman pulls the young witch in a tight grip. 

“How are you dear?” Mrs. Weasley gushed, “Smells delightful in here. Must be baking?” 

Magnolia nodded still tucked into her side, “Had to make you some fresh cookies this morning.” Magnolia bragged as she glanced back at the fresh cookies cooling not far from them. 

Another flash of green and out came another flash of red hair as George tucked under the fireplace. Mrs.Weasley and Magnolia separated as Mrs.Weasley turned her attention to Elizabeth. 

“Mags!” He shouted with open arms. 

Magnolia bounced up in George’s arm for a tight hug. The Weasleys gave such warming hugs. She pulled away as another surge of green smoke as Fred bound out of the fireplace next. 

“Freddie!” Magnolia found herself shouting excitedly pulling him in for a hug. He stumbled into the smaller girl’s arm awkwardly before picking her up into a crushing embrace. 

As if possible the twins had gotten taller since the last time she had seen them. Fred stood tall embracing their added height but George seemed to slump more in his stance. Percy, Ron and Ginny bound into the living room with Mr. Weasley finishing out the group. Magnolia had never seen her flat so full before. 

“Magnolia, do you know how floo works?” Mr. Weasley asks excitedly. 

“I think so, Mr.Weasley.” Magnolia nodded. 

“Oh dear just call me Arthur.” He dismisses. 

Magnolia smiles, remembering her cookie she holds up an excusing hand, “Before I forget I made cookies.” Magnolia beams. 

Her mother takes that as her signal to grab the plate that Magnolia had made up for them. She passes the neatly organized plate of cookies to Mrs. Weasley. The older witch beams down at the plate her face glowing. 

“Of all the cooking and cleaning I’ve done for this family it’s rare to get something for me. Thank you Magnolia.” Mrs. Weasley beams. 

“Exactly why I made them, Mrs. Weasley.” Magnolia replies. A small blush creeps up on her cheeks, she finds herself hiding in Fred’s shoulder. 

“Just call me Molly.” Mrs. Weasley waves, “Best for us to get going. Liz and I will meet you guys in The Burrow once you’ve all gone through.” She adds directing her family around. Ginny tucks herself into Mrs. Weasley’s side. 

Arthur took no time climbing into the fireplace and disappearing into the flames again, then Ginny and Ron, with Percy leading them through. 

“What does it feel like again, Freddie?” Magnolia questions. 

He wraps an arm around her shoulder, “You’ve gone by floo before.” He confirms.

“That was a year ago and I honestly forgot about until I reread what it was.” She admits, a small pink hue covering her cheeks. 

George nudges her open side, “You’ll be fine.” He dismisses. George climbs in next and flashes to the Burrow. 

Fred nudges her towards the fireplace to go next.

Magnolia stumbles up awkwardly to her fireplace. “What if I end up somewhere else? I’ve never been to whatever the Burrow is.” She hesitates.

“The Burrow is our home. Come on now Fred will be right behind you.” Molly nods towards the open fireplace again. 

Magnolia takes a handful of floo powder and searches for her mother’s eyes. Her mother nods towards the fire place signaling her to go along. 

“What if I get hurt?” Magnolia gulps. 

“Mags, shut up and get in the fireplace.” Fred pushes her towards the fireplace causing her to stumble in. 

Magnolia turns to face them, she gulps down the lump in her throat. Fred gives her a final smile before she throws the powder mustering up her clearest voice. “The Burrow.” 

Her feet felt warm, smoke and green flames surrounded her for a moment. She pinched her eyes shut and took a deep breath. When Magnolia peeled her eyes open she was met with George who stood at the opening of their fireplace with crossed arms. 

“Did you cause a fuss on your way? Took you long enough.” He teased extending a hand out to help her out of the fireplace. 

Magnolia ignored him taking in the atmosphere of the Burrow. It was cozy, instantly surrounded by warmth and the scent of spices, vanilla, with a hint of a freshly lit fire. Magnolia wondered if the fire smell came from her as she noticed a little black soot dusting her shoulder. 

Within seconds of her stepping out another flourish of green flames rippled through the fireplace and Fred walked out with the plate of cookies tucked protectively under his arm. Elizabeth and Molly appeared not long after. Magnolia noticed her mother’s flushed face as she stumbled closer to Molly’s side. 

“That happens sometimes, just sit here Liz. I’ll get the children some snacks to pack and then we’ll be off.” Molly guides Elizabeth to the couch and helps her sit down. 

Magnolia is quick to move to her mother’s side, taking her hand in hers. “I’m just light headed. It’ll be fine.” Her mother comforts. 

Magnolia nods and rests her head on her mother’s shoulder. Molly returns from the kitchen with a glass of water for Elizabeth. 

“Drink this, I’ll try to give you more of a warning to brace yourself.”’ The red haired woman chuckles. Elizabeth shares her smile and gulps down some water. 

Once Elizabeth has finished her glass of water she stands to her feet. They all gather around the fireplace again. Taking turns entering Diagon Alley through the Floo Network. George went last this giving Magnolia very little time to escape the fireplace in Diagon Alley before he tumbled through. His foot scraping the back of her shoe pulling down the back of it. 

“George! That hurt.” Magnolia shouts. 

“Maybe move quicker,” he retorts, she turns back to glare at him. George raises his hands ready to defend himself. 

Fred chuckles from beside them, “Knock it off. I’ll fix your shoe, quite whining.” He crouched down to his knee and patted it for Magnolia to prop her messed up shoe on. 

Magnolia watched as Fred untied her shoe and readjusted the back for her. He laced it back effortlessly and tied it tight again. She smiled down and removed her foot. The girl couldn’t help but stare down at the other shoe and notice the difference in tightness. Her eyes met Fred’s, he rolls his eyes with a knowing grin and nods at her other foot. Magnolia couldn’t fight her grin as she propped her other foot on his knee. His fingers untied the laces pulling them tight again around her small foot. 

Once he had finished she planted both of her feet on the ground comfortably. “Thank you Freddie. Once again you’ve come to my rescue.” Magnolia grins linking her arm with his as they always had.

George took his spot on her opposite side, the trio filling behind their families. Ron was attending Hogwarts for the first time this year, he was beyond excited, yammering the entire way around Diagon Alley. Arthur stood at the head of the group informing Magnolia’s mother about the shops and types of supplies her daughter needed. Ginny toddled along beside Molly her auburn braided pigtails bouncing with her steps. Percy had disappeared to get his things on his own, with plans to meet up with a classmate from Hogwarts to go over Prefect duties. 

As they walked around Diagon Alley linked like a barrel of monkeys, the twins went on about Percy’s insufferable behavior. They were exiting the bookstore with their stack of books tucked in Molly’s enchanted bag. 

“You are lucky you don’t have to live with him.” George rolls his eyes. 

“I’m sure it isn’t that bad.” Magnolia shrugs. 

Fred unlinks himself stopping in his tracks, “Isn't that bad?” He questioned, “See for yourself.” Fred says nodding at Percy, who was standing with another Hogwarts student. 

Percy was flaunting his prefect badge with a wide smile, “Mum is proud of me for carrying on the title. Could possibly be the last prefect with my brothers.” They overhear Percy brag. Magnolia notices Fred ball his fist and George glares daggers in Percy’s direction.

Magnolia awkwardly tries to wrap her arms around the twins’ taller shoulders and turn them away. Molly let’s put a loud warning whistle grabbing their attention away from Percy and the other student. Magnolia feels herself let out a sigh of relief as she reroutes them.

“Perhaps some candy will cheer you up?” She offers nodding at Sugarplum's that stood in front of them. 

The twins shared a look and nodded in agreement pulling Magnolia towards the bustling shop. 

“We’ll meet you up with you in a few minutes .” George calls out to Molly who seems far too preoccupied with keeping Ron and Ginny in tow with her. 

Elizabeth stood separate from the red haired family, not that she seemed to do it on purpose but she stands out against the family. Much like Magnolia, Elizabeth’s hair had grown over the year, making her face thin underneath the tresses giving her a youthful glow. 

“Mags will be with us.” Fred adds, Magnolia looked to her mother who nodded happily waving to her to follow with them. 

Magnolia’s feet carried her towards the busy sweet shop in front of her. She faintly remembers walking past this shop the previous summer when Professor McGonagall brought her to get her supplies, however looking back she doesn’t forget the woman making a beeline away from the shop. As the inch closer Magnolia takes in the sight of pink. The trio slips into the shop breaking their link on each other as soon as the door shut behind them. 

Magnolia stares at the walls and shelves around her. The pink decorations didn’t end outside, the walls were painted a pale pink and the scent of sugar filled Magnolia’s nose. She stumbles forward as the twins split off each taking a side of the store. Her eyes scan over various sweets, some that she had grown to love while at Hogwarts and other than enticed her. 

“Kind of a lot to take in, isn’t it?” Magnolia jumps at the sound of the voice from behind her. 

She couldn’t help but jump a little as she thought she was alone, she turned towards the voice and was met with shaggy brown waves and the same eyes that gave her butterflies months ago. 

“Cedric!” She cheers wrapping her arms around the older boy's neck, she balances on her toes as he has grown over the summer as well. 

“Maggie!” His own arms snaking around Magnolia.

As she pulls away she can’t help but notice that he had filled out more. His shoulders felt broader, his arms tougher than the year before. She could tell he had been working out more, her thoughts got the best of her and she remembered what Willow had told her. A harsh blush rippled across the girl’s face. Her stomach fluttering rapidly against her skin. 

“You’re the one who crushes me in the hug, yet you look like you’ve been crushed.” He teases. 

Magnolia stared down at her shoes, the rubber toe on her Chuck’s were worn and scuffed. She tries to take a deep breath careful not to show her nerves. The dark haired girl notices Cedric reach his hand up to push a loose strand away from her face. She chews on the inside of her cheek anxiously as his fingertips brush over her ear, tucking the strand away. 

He grinned back at her and pulled a sugar quill from a nearby display, “I’ll see you back at school.” He said, beginning to walk away.

Magnolia felt awkward for just standing there, “Totally.” She musters, her hands felt clammy and hot. 

He gave her one last smirk before fully disappearing into the store. She put her hand up in an awkward wave. 

“What’d Pretty Boy want?” Fred’s voice startling Magnolia causing her to flinch again. He moves around to face her, he notices her blush and brings his hand up pinching at her cheeks. 

Magnolia whipped her head away and stared down at her shoes again, “He was just saying hello.” She mumbles avoiding Fred’s stare. 

“What have you picked so far?” Magnolia changes the subject busying herself with the display of chocolate frogs. 

Fred extends his arms out to display his haul, they were piled high of chocolate frogs. Licorice wands and what became Magnolia’s favorite, Cauldron Cakes. Magnolia scans over it and places a few boxes of chocolate frogs and sugar quills of her own to his stash.

“I grabbed you the Cauldron cakes, because I know you like them.” Fred admits pulling the hail back in.

“Better find George before we’re late.” Magnolia smiles back. 

She wraps an arm around Fred’s and searches for his brother.   
••••••

Magnolia gulped down staring at the Hogwarts Express. Elizabeth was towing behind clutching on the cart of Magnolia’s bags as they moved around Platform 9 and ¾. Elliot helped load the cart up for them but was respectful of their departure and waited in the car as he had down after Christmas. Magnolia fumbled with the buttons on the button up layer over her t-shirt. 

“It’s going to go by quick, just like last year I promise.” Her mother pulls the cart aside. 

She soothes Magnolia’s hair down and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“I promise it’ll go by quickly. I’ll write to you and I’ll send a package on your birthday, okay?” Her mother whispered into her hair. 

Magnolia pulls away and takes another look around the platform playing with the ends of her freshly cut hair. Usually Magnolia was usually good about tying her hair back when she started baking but in an attempt at baking a spice cake for the train ride she dunked much of the length in batter. In frustration she had slammed the mixing bowl in the sink and gave her hair a sloppy rinse before grabbing her kitchen scissors and storming down to the bookstore. 

She knew Willow was in when she got a whiff of fresh tobacco smoke coming through her window from outside. The smell became the simplest signifier for Willow, but as the smoke faded her rich floral smell replaced it. Magnolia pushed open the door with tears welling in her eyes and the scissors clutched in her hand.

“What goodies do you have today?” Elliot beamed as he walked from the back room with a grin. 

Magnolia glared at him and shook her head. The twelve year old had a new fire in her, she had ran into troubles pertaining to the length of her for the last few weeks ending her summer. The first being after her Diagon Alley trip, she got her hair caught up in the door of the bookstore. The next being when she was attempting to make creme brûlée to surprise her mother and Elliot for a special dinner and she singed the ends of her hair as she was bending down to caramelize the top. This was the final straw for her. 

Over the summer Willow’s hair changed quite often. She sported a bubblegum pink bob with messy bangs that curtained above her eyes. Magnolia felt she could trust the older girl with the task of taking care of this mess. Elliot backed away from the counter as Magnolia marched back with intent. 

Willow sat on the desk eating at an apple while she flipped through her magazine. She looks up to meet the younger girl’s tearful eyes, it didn’t take long for her to connect the dots. Her eyes shifted from Magnolia's wet hair and the scissors clutched in her small hand. 

“Oh no. What was it this time?” Willow sympathized. 

Magnolia couldn’t fight the tears very long before they started escaping. She flipped down into the empty chair at the desk beside her and let the scissors drop on the desk with a clatter. Her head hung in her hands and she tried to dry up her tears. It was stupid to be crying over your hair, she had thought, but why was this such a big deal. Willow hopped from the desk and knelt beside Magnolia taking her hands away from her face. 

“If it helps, I cried when I first cut my hair too. But it grows back and it’ll make you look older to have shorter hair anyways.” Willow attempted. 

Magnolia’s eyes were still a little blurry from her tears but they began to dry up when she noticed Willow’s sincerity. 

“I’ll go tell Elliot we’ll be a couple more minutes and then we’ll get you taken care of.” The older girl offered with a smile. Magnolia took in the smell of apples and her floral perfume, she nodded. 

Willow cut Magnolia's hair just below her collarbones taking off a decent amount of length. The younger girl could roughly pull her hair back into a low short ponytail if she needed but could leave it down and not worry about it getting in her way too much. She had never had short hair and she was nervous to see what her friends were going to think. 

Magnolia’s mother grips her into a tight hug knocking her out of her thoughts. Magnolia laced her arms around her mother’s waist. She felt her hand stroke over her hair again.

“I love you. I’ll see you at Christmas.” Her mother kisses her forehead. 

“I love you too.” Magnolia replies weakly. 

Magnolia wondered if leaving was going to get easier. It felt like she was leaving a piece of herself at home every time she left for Hogwarts. She stuffed another shirt of her mother’s into her bag just as she did before. Magnolia tried to look around for the puddle of auburn hair she had grown used to seeing on the platform. She took her cart from her mother giving her another side hug before walking towards the train. The horn blares alerting the young witches and wizards to load on the train. 

She glances over her shoulder to wave one last time before she notices Elizabeth was gone. Her head hangs down and she loads her trunk on the train. She grips on her small backpack and tosses herself onto the closest train cart. Magnolia walks down and her bag hugs tightly against her back. She peers into the windows of each compartment hoping to find anyone she might’ve known. Magnolia moves down the compartments beginning to feel lost. 

Her feet hit dead in their tracks when she sees a flash of red hair shoot past the small window. She looks into see George sat on the ground laughing his head off, Lee sat on the other seat with his legs tucked under himself. 

Magnolia slid open the door and noticed Fred tucked in the corner by the door, almost as though he was hiding. Her eyes were shifted at the ground still. 

“Carts full! Sorry try another!” Lee’s voice echoes across the cart. 

Magnolia looks up to Lee who swallows his words quickly, “Maggie! Your hair! ” He exclaims, bounding up from his seat. 

Lee invites himself to play with her shorter hair. Magnolia feels that warmth she dreaded heat up her cheeks. George moves to his feet and joins Lee in the amazement. 

“It’s just so short.” George mumbles holding up a piece of her ebony locks. 

Magnolia swatted their hands away and went to the seat she loved most. Fred still remains by the door, staring at Magnolia with a look of shock. 

“Why did you cut it?” Fred finally speaks. 

“Got it stuck in cake batter making something for idiots.” Magnolia groans. 

Her fingers found their way to the trimmed edges. Magnolia loved the short hair for about a day before Willow caught her crying about it again. Who could blame her, she had never had shorter hair before, always keeping the length at her mid back. Magnolia didn’t know how to French braid her hair or anything fancy like that, just a simple plait to keep her hair out of her way. Her mother on the other hand was an expert, she could do any braid she attempted at least once. Elizabeth was quick with her fingers in weaving the hair around itself, and she was always sure to keep it tight so it’d stay in longer. Magnolia wished she hadn’t cut her hair in the first place. 

Fred sits down in the open seat beside her, he sets a hand on her knee. “I like it this way.” Fred confirms with a smile. 

Magnolia brings her eyes away from her hair to look into Fred’s brown eyes, he nods grinning. “Do think you’d look better with a little bit of color, though.” He jokes. 

Magnolia shakes her and lets her head sink back. Her eyes trained out the window. Fred rotates her around so her legs are rested across his lap and her back is against the window. He leans his head back into the seat cushion shutting his eyes. 

“Been a long day, Freddie?” Magnolia asks with a small grin. 

“You’ve got no idea, Mum was running around like crazy to Ron in order.” George answers. 

“They also met Harry Potter.” Lee adds. 

Magnolia’s head shoots up, “Harry Potter?” Magnolia hears herself echoe. 

The name was familiar but she was struggling to place him. After Roxy and Juniper had failed at explaining the severity of the Wizarding War last year, the two called Demi in for reinforcements. The older witch went into much more detail about what happened. It wasn’t safe for a muggleborn like Magnolia in the world back then because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. 

“The boy who lived?” Lee questions trying to connect it for Magnolia. That was the phrase that signaled her lightbulb moment. 

Magnolia turns to face Fred again, his eyes still closed. “How’d that go?” She asks. 

“Exactly how you’d expect.” He mumbles keeping his eyes shut. 

Magnolia rests her own head back on the window, she was up late finishing up the spice cake she had failed to make before. Magnolia tucks her bag under her side and listens to the bustling outside the compartment door. She felt the train pull from the station and she took one last look to notice her mother and Molly found each other and were chatting on the platform, waving frantically. 

“How long until one of them falls asleep?” Lee questions sitting down across from Fred and Magnolia. 

“I’m awake.” Magnolia protests. 

“For now. The point is who’s falling asleep first.” Lee grins. 

“M’not even tired.” Magnolia mumbles as she rests her head on the window again. 

Her legs were stretched across Fred’s lap who took up the space in front of them with his own legs. She fights her eyelids but even with the morning sun shining through the window, she’s losing this battle. Magnolia feels Fred scoots away just enough to rest his head on the armrest. Magnolia takes off her extra shirt and balls it under her head in a makeshift pillow. The lanky boy beside her contorts awkwardly as he tries not to disturb her comfort as he attempts comfort of his own. 

Magnolia hears a chuckle come from Lee but it’s cut short by George nudging him. She glances at Fred’s uncomfortable state. Magnolia swings her legs off of Fred’s lab. Her head resting on the back of the seat, she can see out the window comfortably. She moves the makeshift pillow to her lap and waves Fred over. 

“You can lay in my lap if you want to.” Magnolia offers. 

It doesn’t take long for the taller boy to stretch his legs across the seat and rest his head on Magnolia’s shirt. Her hands find their way to his hair stroking down the length. From the outside it looked like a scene right out of her memories of her mother. The times that Elizabeth played with Magnolia’s hair were some of her favorites. She had always wondered what was so soothing about it but she knew it was comforting. Magnolia closed her eyes letting the little bounces of the train tracks lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Feel free to leave feedback! A handful of my O.Cs are on my artbreeder if you’d like to know what they look like in my mind as I write :)
> 
> TikTok for updates & other extras: Strawberrycake98._
> 
> Link tree will be up there as well. Once again enjoy!! -Shi


	9. The Topic of Hair

“Who’s waking them up?” Magnolia hears a voice mumble. 

She slowly pried her eyes open, she could see it was getting darker outside. Fred’s head was still rested in her lap, his eyes were shut and his chest rising and falling calmly. Magnolia lifts her head away from the window and stretches, she brings a hand up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. 

“Oh thank Godric.” Juniper exclaims, “You’re so grumpy when you don’t wake up on your own.” 

Magnolia shakes her head, giving Juniper a pointed look, “How far away are we?” Magnolia questions. Fred was dozing peacefully with his head in her lap. 

“We’re pulling in soon, so you’ll need to get changed.” Juniper replies. “Roxy is still changing now.”

Magnolia sits up straighter, Fred shifts against her. “When did you guys get here?” She questions.

“Not long after you two fell asleep. Honestly surprised the two bozos didn’t wake you up with their constant yammering.” Juniper replies, adjusting her yellow tie. 

Magnolia nods understanding. George pokes at his brother’s cheek. His twin reaches a sleepy hand up swatting him away. George pointed out another finger and poked him again. 

“Just wake him up like a normal person.” Magnolia huffs swatting his hand away this time. 

Magnolia gently shook Fred’s shoulders, “Freddie we need to change, we’re almost to school. ” She whispers, she shook his shoulder again. 

Fred opens his eyes slowly, taking his time to adjust to waking up. He sits up with a frown glued to his lips. His face is scrunched up, he rests his head back into the seat closing his eyes again. Magnolia moves to her feet, stretching her tight muscles as she moves around the cart. She stands on the seat to pull her bag down and she digs out her neatly folded uniform from the bottom. She takes the folded stack and goes to change. 

Magnolia was slow as she moved down the hall of the cart, still feeling lethargic from her nap. Her stomach grumbled viciously and she could already imagine the feast she was about to have. Magnolia pops herself into an empty bathroom stall and begins changing. 

There’s a knock on the door as she pulls her last sock up her leg. She slips into her black shoes and opens the door. Cedric waiting on the other side leaned against the wall watching out the nearby windows. He gives her a wide grin when their eyes meet. He’s got his uniform folded and tucked under his arm. Her fingers nervously went to grab at hair that was no longer there. Magnolia watches as he reaches up to his own hair pushing it back from his face, his messy curls falling back into place. 

“Cute haircut.” He smiles and passes her to take his turn in the stall. “Got mine cut this summer as well. But I think yours suits you quite well.” 

“Thanks.” Magnolia mumbles biting at her lip to hide a blush. “Yours looks nice. Though I still think the blue looked nice as well.” She jokes, mentioning the prank the twins had got Cedric with last year. 

“I’ll see you around, Maggie.” He grinned once more before closing the door between them. 

She stood still taking in the minor compliment that was making her stomach flutter. Magnolia was quick to spin on her heel, not paying attention to the space around her. Her discarded clothes drape over her arm awkwardly as she pushes her feet back to the compartment her friends sat in. Magnolia hears a door click open and she attempts looking over her shoulder but she bumps into something. She stumbles to the ground, her clothes tumble to the ground. 

“Dammit.” Magnolia curses. 

“Language!” A voice teased

She looks up, that something she bumped into was someone. Fred gives her a tired smile, he leans down and picks up her jeans passing them back to her. His hair was awkwardly splayed out from his nap. 

“Did you get clumsy over the summer?” He teases. 

“No.” Magnolia huffs ripping the jeans from his hands. He chuckled offering a hand up. 

She grips onto his hand, it was tougher than she expected. His grip was tight but not aggressive. Magnolia adjusted her uniform smoothing out any creases. He reached over to pull her robe back over her shoulder as it had slipped when she fell. He brushed the shoulders of her robe as if they were dusty from not being worn all summer. 

“Good as new.” He confirms, his hands lingering a minute longer. 

“Better go change so we’re not late.” Magnolia tells Fred, sliding the door open. 

The two waltzed around each other, and Magnolia slipped into the cart. Magnolia nervously fiddled with her hair. Juniper was sitting in Magnolia’s old seat, her legs swinging out in front of her as she stared out the window. Roxy was reading over some book in the other corner tucked into the window by Lee now wearing her uniform. Juniper was chatting with George and Lee, her curls bouncing as she laughed at whatever the boys were saying. 

“Meant to tell you sooner but I love the new do.” Juniper beams as she notices Magnolia. Juniper points to her own curls. 

Magnolia slips her hand back down and fiddles with the end of her wand as it sticks from her pocket. Magnolia originally hated her wand, she didn’t understand why she hadn’t been able to simply pick one out. Her wand was very natural looking, like a branch plucked straight from a willow tree. Magnolia worried it was boring and not cool or interesting whatsoever. As she learned more about her wand and how to handle it, it became more comfortable in her hand. Magnolia became accustomed to using it from time to time to make life a little easier for her. However she still felt awkward with the visual of it. 

“Thanks.” Magnolia mumbles, roughly folding her clothes and tucking them in her bag. 

“It makes you look older.” Roxy points out, closing her book. 

“I think it makes her look shorter.” Lee jokes. The  
three girls all turn simultaneously sending a glare in Lee’s direction. Magnolia’s hand still shoots up to clutch her hair.

George chuckles nudging Lee’s side. “If looks could kill you’d be dead.” 

“Here I was thinking you guys were supposed to be nice.” Lee huffs. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Gryffindork?” Juniper retorts, her arms crossing over her chest. 

Roxy and Magnolia crack up in laughter at Juniper’s quick witted response. Georg wears a proud smirk. 

Lee stares at her with a look of disgust. His hand clutching his chest dramatically. “Did you just call me Gryffindork?” He whimpers weakly. 

“Maybe I did.” Juniper smirks. 

“You win this time, but don’t think I won’t come up with some to call you.” He points a finger. Juniper rolls her eyes and looks out the window. 

Magnolia digs in her bag to pull out a bin of lemon squares she made for the train ride. Lee’s eyes shift to the treats and he grins. 

“You have to promise no one will be making another comment on my hair.” Magnolia bribes. “And you have to share these with everyone.” She adds. 

Lee nods gingerly and reaches out his hand. “I promise to you. Another word about your lovely hair will not be spoken from these lips.” Lee dramatically crosses a finger across his heart. 

Magnolia knew when she had cut her hair, there was bound to be a few comments but she didn’t anticipate it being the topic every time someone saw her. It was like people only mentioned her size when they spoke to her. girl always knew she was bound to be small because that’s just how it was in her family. Maybe it was just because she was still young and growing, but people seemed concerned for her. Maybe there’s a potion that she could drink or a spell she could learn to make her hair grow back, she could always try to learn to braid, she thought to herself, that way she wouldn’t notice it being short. 

Magnolia hands Lee a lemon square. His eyes wide in awe as he marvels at the powdered sugar covered treat. George reaches his own hand out to take his own from the container. Roxy and Juniper following suit. Fred enters the compartment in his uniform, his eyes trail over to the powder sugar covered faces. 

“I made enough for everyone this time.” Magnolia smiles, the container extended out for him. 

Fred’s nose scrunches up, “I’ll pass,” he replies sitting beside Magnolia on the empty seat at her side. “I will take those cookies if you have any.” He grins nodding down at her bag. 

“I’ll eat his,” Lee mumbles, his mouth still full. Magnolia shakes her head and passes the nearly empty container to Lee’s greedy hands. 

Once her hands are empty she digs around in her bag and pulls out a smaller container with a sticky tab stuck to the top marked with a neat “W” for Weasley. Magnolia made four dozen cookies to bring with her. She was awake before sunrise trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake her mother that morning. Magnolia wanted to assure there were enough cookies for the twins and Ron, as well as some for the girls, and she planned to give a batch to Professor McGonagall, if she’d accept them. Leaving the final stash for herself. She passes the labeled container over to Fred, who doesn’t waste time opening the lid. Cinnamon and sugar fills their noses in close proximity. 

“You’ve got to share them with George and Ron, too. So don’t go eating them yourself.” Magnolia warns as Fred’s greedy fingers pluck two cookies out. 

“I’m not promising anything.” He says munching on a snickerdoodle excitedly. George leans over and snatches the bin from Fred’s hands. 

“I’ll be the cookie keeper, I guess.” George closes the lid and stuffs it into one of his bags. 

“I’m not done eating them yet.” Fred sputters, an untouched snickerdoodle still gripped in his hand.

Magnolia swats his empty hand and shakes her hand, “And you’ll spoil dinner if you keep eating them. Your mum told me that she never got any when I made them the last time.” Magnolia points. 

Fred turns his face away, but she notices the blush on his cheeks as he’s been caught. He had a look best described as a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. 

“You’re starting to sound like Mum now.” Fred teases in return. 

Juniper’s light giggles in the background. The train horn blows off signaling the arrival at Hogwarts. Magnolia could feel a new bubble of  
excitement as she noticed the station. She could sense that she was going to be discovering a lot of things this next year, she just didn’t know what kind of things. She was happy in this moment of anticipation. 

••••••

Magnolia sits on the couch in the common room, her legs tucked in her side, now in her mother’s stolen oversized t-shirt along with a pair of polka dot pajama bottoms. Her bunny slippers rested on the floor in front of her. Roxy stood behind her, Magnolia’s dark hair draped over her hands as she attempted a French braid. 

“You’ve got a lot of hair despite it being shorter.” Roxy huffs, throwing her hands down in frustration. 

Magnolia turns around to face her offering a weak smile. “Thanks for trying. I should just teach myself.” Magnolia mumbles. 

Roxy pats her on the back before pushing herself over the back of the couch, plopping on a cushion. “So! How was your summer?” She asks, crossing her legs in front of her. 

Juniper abandons her magazine and moves closer to the pair. She plays with a curl twisting the length down her finger and letting it spring back up. 

“It was good. Nothing crazy.” Magnolia shrugs, “Mum’s got a boyfriend.” The last statement perked the girl's interest. They lean forward begging for details.

“Elliot, the one from the bookstore. He’s honestly perfect.” Magnolia grins, Elliot grew on Magnolia softening a spot in her heart. 

“Is he fit?” Demi’s voice draws closer. She leans over the arm of the couch that Roxy and Magnolia sat on. 

Magnolia blushed, she was not going to say anything about how fit Elliot may have been. “I guess my mum thinks so.” She shrugs, avoiding more detail.

Demi ruffles her hair, “I’m only teasing, Squeeks.” 

Magnolia feels her cheeks heat up more. She rubbed her face trying to wipe away the blush. She needs to get this in control before it goes giving her away every time she lies, she thought to herself. 

“I saw Rox trying to braid your hair. Do you want me to try?” The older girl offers. 

Magnolia learned that Demi didn’t apologize for anything. At least not in the ways of saying sorry. She told them that they should never get used to saying sorry because then people will expect you to always say sorry for things you may not be sorry for. Demi would show you that she felt remorseful for something she’d done. The older girl would get frustrated with Juniper and blow up but she was always sure to make up for it afterwards whether it be a silent hug or bringing her favorite sweets from Honeydukes. 

Magnolia simply nodded. She knew that Demi felt bad for embarrassing her, knowing it wasn’t hard to make the younger blush. Magnolia blamed not having many friends growing up but she worried that it was more to do with her being alone. She felt Demi’s fingers split her hair down the center into a smaller section, passing the other forward from Magnolia to hold away. 

“What’s he like?” Demi questions, her fingers much more practiced than Roxy’s, weaving her straight hair back, “Your mum’s boyfriend.” She clarifies. 

“He’s nice, works in the bookstore downstairs. He seems to make her happy. I like him.” Magnolia smiles, her mother’s happiness was all that mattered. 

Demi nods wrapping a plastic band around the end of the first braid. Her hands quickly started on the other side. 

“It’s important you like him, you very well could be stuck with him.” Juniper points. 

Magnolia shrugs, “My mum puts me first for everything she’s done since I’ve come along. I just want her to put herself first, even if I miss her.” She admits bringing her knees to her chest carefully. 

Roxy rubs Magnolia’s shoulder attempting to comfort her. Demi ties off the second braid and moves around to admire her work. Magnolia feels against the tight French braid, shrinking the length of her hair more. 

“Now she makes it look easy.” Roxy huffs leaning back into the couch. 

“I’ll teach you, how about that?” Demi offers sitting in between Roxy and Magnolia. 

Roxy nods agreeing. She puts her hand out as if to sign away the deal. Demi gives the blonde girl an odd look and shakes her hand awkwardly. 

“You’re a little odd Roxy.” Demi chuckles. Roxy shrugs and snatches the magazine Juniper had been reading. Juniper and Demi fall into a lull of conversation. 

Magnolia rested her head back feeling herself grow tired. She listened to the crackling of the fire, the other students milling about the common room laughing and chatting amongst themselves. She fights sleep a little longer, her eyes scanning over the room, even at night the room has a glow, the moonlight illuminating the plants decorating the room. Taking in the smell of soil and overall warmth, the smell of burning wood. 

A yawn escaped her lips, her eyelids getting heavier. Magnolia slips her feet into her slippers and stands up from the couch. “I’m going to bed.” Magnolia yawns again. 

“How are you tired? You and Fred nearly slept the entire time we were on the bloody train?” Juniper whines. 

“Well I’m still tired. I was up at dawn to make you lot those treats so bugger off.” Magnolia rolls her eyes and turns towards the dorms. 

Magnolia notices Roxy close behind her. “You too?” Juniper pouts. 

“We will be plenty early enough to catch up more.” Roxy offers.

Magnolia climbs the stairs up to her new dorm, the trio moved up another floor this year, their old rooms going to the new first years. She pushed open the door and shuffled across the room. Throwing herself on her bed, letting her right leg dangle off the side. Roxy flopped down in her own bed. 

“When do you think Juniper will be up for bed?” Roxy sits up on her elbows looking over to Magnolia. 

“I give it five minutes until she’s up here. Demi will say something that will upset her and she’ll stomp up here.” Magnolia shrugs against her mattress. 

“How much are you willing to bet?” A grin curls against Roxy’s lips. 

Magnolia sits up on her elbows looking at Roxy. Magnolia considers, “ I’ve got two sickles.” She confirms confidently. Roxy leans across her bed shaking Magnolia’s hand. 

“You give it five minutes?” Roxy confirms glancing at her watch. “I’m waging fifteen. Staring now.”

Magnolia nods. She lays her head back on her pillow. Roxy watching the hands of her watch. Magnolia kicks her slippers off getting comfortable. She tucks her legs under the thick covers. 

“Five minutes ending in…5...4…” Roxy begins counting down. 

“3...2…” the door clicks open and Juniper storms in. She shoves her face in her pillow screaming into the cushion. 

Magnolia sits up triumphantly. “Told you.” She boasts silently. She points her tongue out to Roxy childishly. 

Roxy glares at her handing over two sickles, Juniper’s face still tucked away from their direction. Magnolia tucks them into her drawer under her socks out of sight. Roxy lays back into her pillow disappointed in her loss. 

“Why must my sister be so unbearable at times?” Juniper finally turns towards the other two. 

“I think that’s just how big sisters are.” Magnolia shrugs, “I wouldn’t know but that’s what I’d imagine it’d be.” 

Juniper groans, “She just says the stupidest things sometimes.” She slips under her covers. 

Roxy chuckles, she rolls over facing away from Juniper and Magnolia.

“She’s just hormonal.” Magnolia echoes sounding like Willow, she was always blunt like that.

Juniper shrugs, rolling over to sleep. Magnolia being the last awake turns out the lights dimming the room. The moonlight becomes the only illumination in the room. Magnolia takes a lasting look around the room, the girl’s collective scents mingling, she smelled the cinnamon lingering on her own clothes, Juniper smelling like Demi's matured floral perfume, and Roxy was a flurry of green apples and her own mother’s rich fragrance. 

Magnolia shut her eyes letting her head nuzzle into the pillow. Her covers pulled up to her chin, tucked in her duvet tightly. She let sleep carry her away, the back of her eyelids reflecting hazy, colorful, dreams. Magnolia felt peaceful, comfortable tucked between her friends in her dorm for the next school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Please favorite and leave comments I love to read them and see how people are feeling about the story. I'm trying to work on figuring out a good schedule for uploading. Anyways enjoy jabbering, follow my TikTok @strawberrycake98._ for updates and other extras. Once again enjoy!


	10. 10- Golden Birthday Bribery

The first week of Magnolia’s second year was underway and going smoothly enough for her. She caught up with Roxy and Juniper, telling them about the dates Elliot took her mother on over the summer, she talked about Willow and her cool-girl attitude, and she talked about her failed recipes. Roxy spent her summer basking in the sun at her family’s summer home in Italy. Magnolia noticed freckles dusting Roxy’s tanned skin. Her hair seemed to be blonder from the sun. Even Juniper had a tanned hue to her skin from spending time flying her broomstick around with Demi playing tag. 

As the trio walked to lunch from the library. Magnolia felt something hit the back of her head as she turned into the Great Hall. She turned her head to notice George standing around the corner waving her over. She leaned back parting from Roxy and Juniper who were too carried away in their own conversation to notice Magnolia dragging behind. As Magnolia leaned back she noticed Fred standing hidden by George’s side. 

“What are you two doing?” Magnolia arches a brow at them, her arms crossed in front of her hugging a book for Transfigurations. 

“Sssssh” George shushes, pressing a finger to his lips. 

“We’ve got a plan but we need your help.” Fred proposes. 

Magnolia shakes her head quickly, she wanted no part of whatever trouble they were going to get her in. “No, I have told you before I will not get wrapped in this mess.” She points between the two of them. 

They grin mischievously, sharing a look with each other before turning back to Magnolia. She pinches between her brows releasing a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“Alright what is it then?” She caves looking back at the twins. 

“We need you to give us the password to your common room,” George reveals. 

Magnolia smiles, “Unfortunately that I actually can’t do.” She replies shrugging, she’s about to walk back towards lunch when Fred grabs her wrist pulling her back. 

“What do you mean?” He sputters disappointed. “I’ll give you all the sweets I have stashed away at this moment.” 

“If you aren’t a Hufflepuff you can’t get in. Even if you know the password.” She answers. 

George pouts defeated, Fred on the other hand had a look of determination. “Though I welcome you boys to try. I think that’d be quite hilarious for me.” She adds. 

Magnolia left the two to rethink their plans, hopefully leaving her out of it this time. She had no idea why they needed her common room password but she wasn’t to ask, she had watched enough crime television with her mum to know if she knew their plan she may have well committed the crime and been an accomplice.

She took a seat beside Roxy and plucked a sandwich from the middle of the table. Juniper sitting across from them.

Roxy turns her attention to Magnolia, “Where’d you go?” She questioned.

“The twins,” Magnolia says simply, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Mischief? I’m guessing.” Juniper proposes.

Magnolia nods taking another bite, “I didn’t bother asking why but they wanted the common room  
password.” 

The food at Hogwarts tasted different than the food she made or what her mother cooked. It wasn’t better or worse there was just always more. Elizabeth worked so hard to provide for Magnolia as well as herself. She did her best to make sure her daughter had the food she needed. In the past when Elizabeth had lost work and getting money for bills and food, Mrs.Sheffield from across the street would drop off meals for the single mother and her child, the older woman bringing the covered dishes to be placed at their doorstep with a note only return, Return dish when you’re ready. 

Magnolia missed the older woman and her bizarre American cooking.

“I wonder if they’re going to prank Cedric again.” Roxy ponders. 

Magnolia shrugs before reaching to grab another sandwich with the full plan to eat it in between classes later. She wraps the sandwich up with a napkin before sticking it in her rob pocket. She plucks a chunk of extra bread to bring with her when she planned to write to her mother about her first week of school and talk about her upcoming birthday. Last year her birthday had passed without any fuss, the girls being the only ones to know the actual date of her birthday. 

“Let’s hope not. I don’t need him thinking I have anything to do with it.” Magnolia mumbles opening her book as she chews on grapes. 

Roxy nudged her playfully, “You wouldn’t want your boyfriend to think one of your future husbands is out to get him.” She teases laughing to herself. Juniper joins the laughter as Magnolia’s cheeks heat up. 

She rubbed the back of her hand against her cheek. “Shut up. Nobody is my boyfriend or my future husband. I have more important things to think about.” Magnolia huffs, closing her book. 

She turns around and excuses herself before exiting the hall. Magnolia turns and begins her walk towards Herbology, although she had some time before lunch was over she was overwhelmed with the topic of choice. Magnolia was more than aware of what a crush was, she liked the idea of romance but never considered much more about it. Cedric was the boy who changed that. He was older and had pretty hair and a nice smile, Magnolia thought to herself. When he talked to her she felt a flurry in her stomach and he made her smile. But she felt held back by something, maybe her conscience was telling her she was too young still, maybe she was just different. 

“Maggie!” She notices his yellow and black striped tie bouncing under his sweater as he jogs up to Magnolia. There they were, the butterflies. 

“Hi, Cedric. “ Magnolia greets pausing her trail to class. 

“How was your summer, didn’t get much of a chance to catch up yet.” He chuckles. It was light and danced around her head. 

“It was good, how was yours?” She asked, her fingers were playing with the corners of the book in her hands. Trailing over the spine and brushing against the pages. 

“It was alright, missed being here and playing quidditch. Can I expect to see you at the first game?” He smiles. 

Magnolia nods, she loved watching quidditch. She considered playing but wasn’t confident enough on her broom yet. She picked up riding really quick, it was like riding a bike. Magnolia loved the feeling of the air in her hair and the coolness on her face. 

“You should try out for the team, I’ve seen your skills on a broom.” He replies. His face was bright and his smile was always warm. 

He slung an arm around Magnolia’s shoulder, “Are you headed to Herbology?” Cedric questions.

Magnolia tried to ignore his touch, “I thought I’d get an early start to the class.” She lies. 

“I’ll walk you.” He offers. He doesn’t wait for much of a reply before they start walking to the greenhouse. 

Magnolia walked in silence, tucked under Cedric’s arm. He went on about quidditch and all the positions. He knew a lot about the sport, Cedric played as the Hufflepuff’s seeker, he was quick and agile on his broom, he could find the golden snitch expertly. As he dives into an expressive story about one of the games from last year, his arms stretching away from Magnolia as he reenacted certain points in the game. Somehow as he talked about the game he was smiling even brighter than she’d seen before.

Magnolia remembers his sportsmanship, even if the team won or lost he’d shake the hand of the opposing team. Magnolia admired his compassion for other people. It was easy to talk to Cedric, he made her nervous and giddy, but he carried the conversation for her. She could listen to him tell stories for hours. 

“How’s your mum?” He finally asks. 

“She’s got a new boyfriend. He’s absolutely amazing.” Magnolia grins. 

“Tell me about him, I’m curious about dating in the muggle world.” He jokes.

Magnolia decided that she liked Elliot around, he wasn’t trying to fill a space, he made a space of his own just for him. She never felt like she and her mother were missing anything, Elliot was already a part of their lives. It wasn’t until Christmas that he connected so openly with her mother. His aunt had been running the bookstore for ten years before Elliot took over, Magnolia was six when she met him for the first time. She can still remember it even though it felt so long ago.

Elizabeth was wrapping up the last of the snickerdoodles that had cooled. Magnolia sat at the counter excitedly watching her mother waltz around the kitchen as she baked. Elizabeth taught Magnolia her recipe as she went along, the younger girl taking mental notes as she watched. 

“We’re going to greet the new owner downstairs. You better be on your best behavior.” Her mother warned. 

Magnolia had nodded eagerly. She had remembered the round cheeks of the short plump woman who had been running the bookstore for some time. Mrs.Scott was a middle-aged woman who had long salt and pepper toned hair, she wore thick knit sweaters in the winter that were always distinct and wildly patterned. Mrs.Scott bought Magnolia her first book, she sat in the shop the entire summer before she was to start primary and helped her learn to read. Elizabeth sat her down to read one night before bed and Magnolia offered to try by herself. 

“Mummy, do you think they’ll be nice?” Magnolia asked innocently.

“We won’t know until we meet them, but I can assume if Geraldine trusted them then we should at least give them a chance.” Her mother responds while pulling on her coat.

She pulls Magnolia’s own jacket from the hook, a yellow raincoat to match the boots on her feet. She loved the color right now, it reminded her of the sun, and happiness, and dandelions of course. Magnolia hurried to help her mother open the door so they could make their trip downstairs. Magnolia gripped the end of her mother’s coat carefully stepping down the steps. Elizabeth gripped the plate and kept watchful on her small child walking down the steps. 

“Grab the door for mummy,” Elizabeth nods to the shop door. Magnolia excitedly grips the door handle swinging it open with much of her strength. 

From behind the counter stood Elliot, at just turned 23. His face was bare and he wore a charming grin. Elizabeth fumbled the offering of the cinnamon and sugared treats. Her arms awkwardly extended out. He took the plate from Elizabeth wearing a smirk.

“These look amazing, my aunt makes the best snickerdoodles.” He smiled.

Magnolia could’ve sworn she heard a giggle slip from her mother’s lips. She busied herself walking around the store welcoming herself among the books. That was also the day she fell in love with the print. With the smell of the freshly printed pages, the feel of the leather backings and spines, she fell in love with the words and their meanings. 

“His aunt was actually the one who taught me how to read and fall in love with books,” Magnolia admits to Cedric.

He was always smiling and she didn’t understand how he could always be smiling. It made her heart flutter. 

“He seems like a good fit for your mum, and you.” Cedric compliments.

“I think so too,” Magnolia notices the greenhouse in front of them, “Thanks for walking me to class, I hope I didn’t take too much of your lunch.” She expresses nervously. She feels the hair tucked behind her ear slip forward as she stares down at her plain black shoes. 

Cedric lifts his hand up to tuck the straying strand back, his thumb brushed against her cheek lightly. “My birthday is Friday.” Magnolia blurts.

“The thirteenth?” He questions.

Magnolia couldn’t decipher why her brain felt the need to blurt that out at this particular moment but she tried to make it seem like it was intentional. “Yeah, it’s my thirteenth birthday on the thirteenth. Ya know a golden birthday.” She rambles. 

“A golden birthday?” Cedric chuckles, giving Magnolia a look of confusion.

“It’s the birthday that you turn the age of the day of your birthday. It’s going to be September 13th and I’m turning 13.” She informs, perhaps it was a muggle thing, she pondered to herself.

“Interesting, I’ll keep that in mind on Friday.” He winks. There was no hiding the blush that splashed her cheeks. Cedric fights a grin, pulling his lips tight.

“I’ve got class.” Magnolia blinks, turning on her heel she runs towards the greenhouse. Leaving Cedric to wonder what just unfolded and why the dark-haired girl so odd sometimes.

••••••

Magnolia managed to avoid Cedric the following days quite well. It was Thursday evening and she was sitting on her bed lounging against her pillow with a book in her lap, she was rereading Little Women, again. She always found comfort in the story, she couldn’t help it, in her opinion, it was the best kind of story. It told a tale of love, heartbreak, independence, grief, and it proved to Magnolia that you could do anything you wanted to if you worked hard enough. It was inspiring. Magnolia heard the click of the door and she lifted her head from her book. 

“Again, did you not read that bloody thing just during summer?” Juniper groans when she spots the book in her lap.

“It’s a good story June, it is not my fault you don’t like reading for fun,” Magnolia argues. 

“Never mind your obsession with that book, the fire goblins are looking for you.” Roxy interrupts shoving past Juniper who was blocking the door. Demi invites herself in as well taking up the spare bed in the corner. 

“Fire goblins? You’re talking about the twins, right?” Magnolia questions, the new nickname sounding odd. 

“Who else would it be?” Demi interjects, “They’re obsessed with you just as much as you are with Laurie from your little book there.” She points to the book in her hands.

Magnolia tucks the book under her pillow standing to her feet. She was already changed into her pajamas preparing for herself for an early night before her birthday. She knew that Juniper had been talking to Lee more than usual and could be a sickle that she spilled about Magnolia’s upcoming birthday. Juniper was obsessed with the idea of golden birthdays after Magnolia told about it. The curly-haired girl was already planning her fifteenth birthday to be on the 15th of February that was two years away still. 

“Where are they?” Magnolia asks, slipping her feet into her bunny slippers. One foot was now missing one ear and the older looked dingy and kind of ill. Maybe she should ask her mum for slippers for Christmas instead of a sweater or book. 

“Last I saw right outside the common room door,” Demi says laying her head back on the pillow behind her.

Magnolia waves them a farewell and walks from the dorms. The common room was thinning of other students, so she was able to slip out without much questioning. It was like deja vu seeing them standing the same way they had when they snuck into the kitchen.

“A little birdy told us someone has a birthday in the next 24 hours.” George greets. His arms crossed over his chest.

“Is there a problem?” Magnolia challenges, standing as straight as she can.

“You can’t grow that way. Nice try though.” He reached a hand to scramble her hair. Magnolia stomps her foot down onto George’s.

He heaves forward to examine his toes. “Little but mean.” He groans. Magnolia sticks her tongue out at him. He mimics her action sticking out his own.

“Alright children, enough of that. Birthday preparations are at hand here. We know it isn’t technically until midnight, Winky is already working on something for you.” Fred interjects separating the pair. 

“Like what, I hope you’re paying her or something.” Magnolia stipulates. 

“Of course we’ve got it taken care of. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Fred dismisses hooking his arm around her shoulder. “We’ve got just enough time to kill until then though to finally get your assistance.” 

“Fredrick, are you attempting to bribe me again?” Magnolia pouts. 

“Absolutely,” George begins. Fred jabs his elbow into his ribs. 

“Not.” Fred finishes.

“You guys are going to have to try harder than a cake to bribe me, thank you.” She stands her ground. 

“Mags, what do you want then?” Fred offers, turning to face her. 

To be truthful she didn’t know what she wanted, she needed to know whatever she did was not going to get her in trouble. Detention was not a place she wanted to spend her spare time. She weighed her options, miss out on a potential cake that sounded really good or go back to bed and finish up her book for what may have been the fifth time she was reading. 

“Tell me what you need before I agree to help.” She confirms.

“We need to get in the common room because it’s the only one we can’t get into.” Fred spills finally. 

“And it’s killing us. What is in there that is so top secret?” George adds.

Their answer surprised her to be honest, and she couldn’t yet understand how they had already managed to scope out the other common rooms. She hadn’t even considered going into other houses’ common rooms. 

Magnolia nods, “Let me brainstorm and I’ll let you know what we can do. “ She replies.

“Who was the little birdy that told you about my birthday?” Magnolia adds.

She wasn’t hiding her birthday, just never saw it as a big deal. It was always just her and her mum. She struggled to make friends in primary, having a hard time relating to the other girls who had strong relationships with their families, having loads of siblings or simply having both parents. Magnolia didn't have a big party with her classmates, her mum would give her a small gift bake whatever she requested and they’d watch a movie with popcorn. Last year it was kept small, only Roxy and Juniper knowing and simply wishing her a happy birthday with a smushed cauldron cake from Juniper’s trunk. 

“It was June,” George confirms. “She told Lee who told us.” 

Magnolia rolls her eyes, “I thought so. Just don’t tell a bunch of people. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“No way, she told Lee all about these golden birthdays and they seem cool,” George argues.

Magnolia wondered what her friends’ fascination was with golden birthdays all of a sudden. Her mother had told her about them over the summer as a little light-hearted joke. It was something her mother and her friends had giggled about when she was a girl. A golden birthday was just something silly people said to make a boring birthday seem cooler. 

“It’s really nothing special. It's just silly nonsense.” She challenges. 

“Whatever you might say we still set something up that you’re going to want to see.” Fred whips out the map and points to a set of feet walking past the kitchen. 

Her eyes rose from the map to spot a stomping Helena, the nasty-faced Slytherin girl who disliked Magnolia, her blonde hair now stained emerald green. Magnolia shifted her gaze back to the twins who wore a matching grin. 

“Happy Birthday.” George chuckles.

“We thought after the trouble she’s always causing you, she could do with an upgrade,” Fred adds laughing as she passes them.

“She does look better with the green.” Magnolia tries to hide her laughter. 

They shared loud laughter as they walked to the kitchen, “I guess that is a pretty good present.” Magnolia admits.

“That wasn’t your present, this is.” Fred covers her eyes with his hands. 

She hears the doors to the kitchen open and Fred leads her inside. Her eyelashes flutter against Fred’s fingers. “Quit trying to peek.” He warns.

“I’m not trying to peek.” She mumbles.

Fred removes his hands from her face, she opens her eyes readjusting to the light. Magnolia looked down to see a lit sparkler prodding from a small poorly iced cupcake. 

“Happy Birthday, Mags.” They chorused. 

“Blow it out.” Fred nods to the sparkler.

Magnolia closes her eyes, holding her hair away from her face, and blows out the sparklers. She hears the clock in the kitchen ring signaling midnight. It was officially her birthday, and she was spending the first moments with two people she cared a great deal about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope everyone has been doing good and enjoying the story. Hoping to post some longer chapters now that I've finally replaced my computer. As always reach out with any comments or concerns and I hope you enjoy it!


	11. 11- Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and Their Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> LONG LONG CHAPTER THIS TIME! This one got a little carried away buuut I hope you enjoy anyways! As always let me know if you have comments, questions, or concerns. Here you are Chapter 11, Chapter 12 is already underway.

Magnolia felt no serious change following her birthday. She wasn’t expecting much but Demi had made it seem so important. Demi told her she was officially a woman now, that she was going to be feeling so different. The day went along as normal as possible. The twins promised to be on their best behavior this year. Halloween was approaching and she was getting excited for it, although it wasn’t celebrated the way she had as a child, dressed in fun costumes and trick or treating. Fall was settling in, the air getting colder, Magnolia had busted out her scarf wrapping it around her neck loosely. Her mittens stayed bundled away a little longer. She walked down the hall with The twins and Lee following closely behind her and her dorm mates. 

“Quirrell is a right loon if you ask me.” Juniper shakes her head. 

“I think he might just be anxious.” Magnolia proposes. The group turned into the great hall for dinner. 

“He seems loony to me,” Juniper adds. 

“Doesn’t he just seem anxious?” Magnolia attempts again looking for a backup from the twins. 

George places a hand on her shoulder stopping her, “Unfortunately I agree with her on this one.” George admits. Making Juniper grin content with his support. 

“You’re just being judgmental.” Magnolia shakes her head and turns away abandoning the group. 

Sometimes when she felt like she was being ganged up on or being called naive she just walked away. Magnolia admired her friend's honesty but dreaded it at times as well. All of them were so blunt and straightforward, Magnolia could be straightforward but she cared about how people felt too much. She never wanted anyone to feel alone or feel like they weren’t enough. She didn’t want to make people feel how she felt sometimes. 

“Maybe Mags is right,” Fred adds his support.

Magnolia turns to give Fred a thankful smile, “Thank you, Freddie.” 

He returns the smile, “It’s only been a week, maybe he’s got a cold or something and that’s why he’s bizarre.” Magnolia was going to find any reason to have her friends give the bumbling man a chance. 

The group splits off to their respective tables, Magnolia and Fred stand at the door still watching their friends disperse. 

“Thank you again for the support, Freddie.” She says pulling Fred into a hug. 

“Anytime Mags.” He mumbles into her hair, his arms awkwardly tucked around her side. She pulls away first. 

“I’m starved. I’ll catch up with you after dinner?” She grins. 

“George and I will wait here for you guys,” Fred confirms. Magnolia nods in agreement and turns away to her table. 

Despite a difference in schedules and houses, it didn’t stop the twins and Lee for that matter, from adding the three Hufflepuffs routes into theirs. The girls didn’t mind it was nice, they had grown closer with the boys just as Magnolia had. It was nice of them, they made the girls laugh and they were good company. It wasn’t awkward being around them. Magnolia had grown to love them already. 

“Roger that.” Magnolia smiles once more with a small salute. Fred stands taller mimicking the actions before turning away himself. 

The tables were full of food and the room roared in conversation. There weren’t many spots left open at the table, Magnolia searched for Roxy and Juniper spotting them towards the middle of the table. Demi sits beside Roxy deep in conversation, while Juniper is arguing with Ernie Macmillan about something. She took the empty seat at Roxy’s side.

“I am not gonna continue this bloody conversation.” Juniper crosses her arms over her chest turning back to her plate. 

“June, do you think that Harry Potter is some sort of all-powerful wizard?” Ernie argues with a grin. 

“Well, then how else would he have beat you-know-who?” She’s quick to retort. 

Juniper was always arguing about something. She couldn’t stand not being right about something, she would argue until the other person felt obligated to agree. It could get annoying but Magnolia admired her determination. 

“It wasn't like that and you know it.” He attempts but Juniper shakes her head, her curls bouncing along. 

“I don’t want to hear it anymore Macmillan, I’m probably right and you just don’t like that an eleven-year-old is already better at being a wizard than you.” She grins teasing the older boy.

“You’re right he’s eleven.” Ernie enunciates clearer, “The kid has barely lived yet.” He adds with a chuckle.

Magnolia tunes the pair and their arguments out. From what she learned of Harry Potter from people around was that he survived the killing curse. Lord Voldemort was an old Hogwarts student who found comfort in the Dark Arts, he had nasty views on blood supremacy. He felt that Muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards came from dirty blood. During the Wizard War, he along with his community of death eaters attempted to wipe out Muggle-borns. The stories Juniper told Magnolia about her parents fighting in the war. 

“Can’t you two argue some other time?” Roxy finally interrupts their ramblings. “Your food’s going to get cold.” Magnolia chuckles, Roxy had slowly taken over the role of keeping their group in line, not much help for the Gryffindor boys who trailed them but when it came to the Hufflepuffs she was like their keeper. 

“Well how about we talk about his flying skill?” Ernie replies. 

“I heard he's been made a seeker?” Juniper adds. 

“Youngest one for a century. Not much match for Ced though.” Ernie laughed. 

Cedric who sat on Ernie’s other side was fighting a blush behind his smile. When his eyes met Magnolia’s as she looked down the table, a chicken leg hung from her grip, she felt her heart thump harder against her chest. He lifts his hand and gives her a small wave, his eyes pulling her in deeper. She fumbles with the chicken leg, dropping it and returning the notion, her cheeks full of food as she attempts a smile. 

“Still not sure where you’re always storing that food.” Cedric winks. 

Magnolia chews her food quicker, gulping it down. She chokes on a piece that she didn’t chew enough. Roxy pats her back roughly in an attempt to help. Magnolia coughs and picks up the glass of water in front of her, taking a large drink. She choked on the water causing her to cough. 

Roxy is still tapping at her back, “You’re a mess.” She mumbles turning her head so just Magnolia can hear her. Shaking her head Roxy pats her back harder. 

Magnolia gulps down the water again, letting it push the chicken stuck in her throat down. She lets a deep sigh as she gets her first fresh breath in a while. Roxy removes her hand and glances over her shoulder, Magnolia’s eyes follow to see Cedric still wearing a wide toothy smile. Ernie has his head thrown back in laughter, Juniper digs her elbow into the older boy's side. Magnolia’s cheeks warm and she can’t hide this time. Many eyes from the Hufflepuff table were trained on the smaller girl. 

“It’s okay Maggie. I could’ve choked too.” Roxy consoles. 

“But it wasn’t you, and it wasn’t because a stupid boy said something to you,” Magnolia whispers. 

Juniper leans over the table, her knees on the edge of it, she stood on the bench she was sat on. Magnolia and Roxy watched in anticipation to see what the curly-haired girl had in mind. 

She cupped her hands around her mouth standing taller. Magnolia and Roxy share a look of fear, “Magnolia is all good, just a little bit of food down the wrong pipe no harm done.” Juniper announces. 

The blush on Magnolia’s cheeks fire up hotter and she sinks into her seat. The food on her plate has lost its allure, she pushes away and covers her face. She can’t let anyone see her like this. Juniper surely had good intentions, simply letting the house know there was no need for panic.

Roxy shakes her head at Juniper, “You need to learn to shut up sometimes.” Roxy spits. 

“I’m just trying to help,” Juniper argues. 

“I’m fine. Just ready for bed, I’ll be skipping the desert to pass away.” Magnolia murmurs her face still tucked out of sight. 

“Hold off with the dramatics.” Roxy whispers. 

Magnolia lifts her head to see Cedric staring back at her with a look of concern. “I’m okay.” She mouths. 

Cedric’s smile picks back up and he nods before going back to his plate. 

“Still didn’t completely ruin your chances I’d guess.” Magnolia hears Demi from behind her. 

The older girl wore a smirk and flips her curls over her shoulder. She squeezed herself beside Magnolia pushing the girl who was there over. 

“Some manners you’ve got.” The girl had sneered. She turned her nose up and turned back to the Slytherin girls she was sitting beside. 

Demi rolled her eyes, “My friends aren’t snakes so enjoy that.” Demi retorts turning back to Magnolia. 

“I’d reckon he might like you too,” Demi says in a low tone. 

“Can we talk about this later, he’s right there.” Magnolia hisses. She didn’t want to face anymore embarrassment caused by one of the Haywood sisters. 

The older girl laughs, “Just talk to him about quidditch some more and I’m sure he’ll be melting for you.” She advises ignoring Magnolia’s request. 

Magnolia shakes her head and looks up at the clock, couldn’t this meal just end. She was ready to bundle up in her bed and pretend this never happened. 

“I’m not going to be doing that thank you,” Magnolia says matter-of-factly. 

“You will come to me one-day begging for my assistance. What will you do then Squeaks?” Demi grins pinching at Magnolia’s cheek. Magnolia scrunches her face up turning her head away. Dinner couldn’t end soon enough.

••••••

The morning of Halloween Magnolia busted out a set of costume cat ears her mother had given her before leaving. Halloween used to be one of her favorite things about the Muggle world, she missed it more than she thought she would’ve. The sweets and the costumes, the spooky movies with her mother on the couch. Magnolia wanted just one little piece of it this year and she’d be content. The fall air crept in around them chilling the air. Demi slept in the spare bed in their room the night before, her roommates snored a little too loud for her, she was spread across the bed, her curls wildly splayed across her face. 

Magnolia kind of admired how soft her features were in her sleep, it was rare that Demi seemed peaceful. Demi was easily described as feisty, she stood her ground and stood up for everyone. Magnolia admired that about her, she was the older sister she never had growing up, right down to the annoying nitpicking and teasing. 

Magnolia usually woke up first waking up the rest of her dormmates in the morning before classes, Juniper was a heavy sleeper who had a hard time falling asleep. Roxy on the other hand was asleep as soon as she hit her pillows at night. The two were opposites of each other but they helped balance out Magnolia’s life. Juniper was like Demi, always quick to defend and Roxy preferred to test the waters and be more of a support. She glanced at her sleeping friends and left with her uniform to get changed. 

Magnolia pulls her hair up into a pair of messy pigtails like she had seen Willow do before, her uniform shirt was still stiff and starchy. She flattened out the pleat of her skirt before adjusting her tie one last time. Magnolia stares back at her reflection in the mirror, the black cat ears propped on her head in front of the pigtails. When was she going to start looking older, she thought to herself, she still had round cheeks and a soft jaw. There was no way someone like Cedric would like her, she was still a kid to him. She was a kid to everyone still. In her year she was the oldest by her birthday, but she was by far the smallest. There was a first-year in Slytherin that could’ve easily squashed her if he wanted to. Magnolia felt a pang in her chest, she could only hope she would hit  
a growth spurt soon. 

“Maggie, are you almost done?” Magnolia hears from behind the locked bathroom door. 

She opens the door to see Roxy, she has her uniform neatly folded in her arms. 

“Do you want to run to owlery before breakfast?” Roxy questions,

Magnolia nods, stepping out so Roxy can go in. Magnolia waits outside for Roxy, she picks at her fingernails. She ought to paint them soon so she doesn’t have to look at the naked nail beds anymore. 

“You know, I think we should pierce your ears soon,” Roxy says from behind the door. “I think you’ll like having them.”

Magnolia’s hand reached up to her bare ears. She may have neglected to tell her mother about the earrings the girls’ gave her over the last holiday. Magnolia didn’t want to busy her schedule with something as dumb as an ear piercing, but she was also mildly terrified of the pain. Her fingers touch the soft skin of her earlobe and shivers at the thought of puncturing it. 

“Sure, we’ll get right on that,” Magnolia replies flatly. 

Roxy opens the door now changed in her uniform, “You need to just let it happen, you’ll be really happy trust me. I’ll hold your hand while Juniper and Demi pierce you.” Roxy plans.

“I’ll think about it some more, ” Magnolia confirms.

Roxy links her arm with Magnolia, she tosses her discarded pajamas on her unmade bed. Magnolia roughly folded her pajamas and placed them at the foot of her poorly made bed, her duvet was pulled over her sheets. Magnolia grabs her small bag throwing it over her shoulder. 

“Do you want to wake them or is it my turn?” Magnolia questions begrudgingly. 

Roxy smirks, “I’ll get June if you want to wake Demi up.” Roxy offers. 

They part ways and split across the room. Magnolia walks over to Demi’s bed, she nudges on Demi’s shoulder. Meanwhile across the room, Magnolia spots Roxy stand at the foot of Juniper’s bed. 

Her wand is drawn in her hand, Roxy pulls her wand up in a quick flourish, “Aguamenti.” She whispers. 

A splash of waterfalls onto Juniper’s face. Magnolia watches her hair gets drenched and she sits up with a gasp. The likely cold water chilling her awake. 

“Trick or treat.” Roxy laughs, her wand tucked away now. 

Magnolia fights her laughter as she stands beside a still sleeping Demi. “It doesn’t work like that, Roxy. You have to ask them to trick or treat.” Magnolia shakes her head. 

Juniper is quick to stomp off with her uniform clutched to her chest. Roxy is still laughing to herself as she mumbles a quick incantation drying up the water dampening Juniper’s bed. Roxy was good at charms, it clicked with her and she just seemed to pick up the spells they learned effortlessly. Juniper was great in Herbology, she had a green thumb for sure. They each had their own class they excelled in, taking turns teaching the other their tricks to do better. Magnolia wondered what it was that she was good at. 

Magnolia extends a hand out again to wake up Demi. She gives her one solid push against her shoulder. Her eyes slowly peeling open now Demi sits up on her elbows, her eyes still partially closed. She squints at Magnolia standing beside her.

“Are those ears?” She asks looking at the top of Magnolia’s head.

“Of course! It’s Halloween.” Magnolia says simply.

“Interesting.” Demi opens her eyes more. Her eyes looked like honey as she stared back at the younger girl.

Demi swung her legs out from under the covers exposing her long legs, she wore shorts that showed off the definition in her legs. Demi played on the Quidditch team as a chaser, she spent a lot of her time in practice, she was incredible on a broomstick. Magnolia couldn’t help but hope her body filled out like Demi’s, she was taller than Magnolia, her legs were up to her ears almost, and she was perfectly proportioned with an hourglass shape. Her curls were always tight and framed her face perfectly. She lifts herself from the bed. Demi’s walk was more like a waltz, she cascades across the rooms she enters. 

“Thanks a lot, Mags. I hope you didn’t tell those two gits about trick or treating.” Juniper hisses when she comes back in her uniform. She pushes past her sister, throwing her clothes in a pile on her bed. 

“How is this my fault?” Magnolia protests. She avoids mentioning that she did tell the twins about trick or treating in the Muggle world. 

“You had to talk all about your Muggle Halloween.” Juniper groans. 

“At least I dried your bed.” Roxy shrugs grinning. “Besides it could’ve been anyone, I have read about Muggle stuff before. Be happy it was just today, there’s still April Fools and the rest of the year to get me back if you’re that upset. ” She adds with a sympathetic smile.

Juniper gives her a fake smile before fixing her curls and turning her back to Roxy. “I’ll accept an apology in the form of sweets, due by supper.” Juniper declares.

Magnolia and Roxy share a look before shaking their heads, each wearing a smile of their own. 

“I’ll be right on that, June.” Roxy chuckles. She turns back to Magnolia, “Let’s get to the owlery before it’s too late.” 

Magnolia and Roxy depart the room leaving the Haywood sisters to get changed. The sky during fall had a different feel than the other seasons, it felt like a change. Magnolia had an odd attraction to the beginning of fall. Watching as the leaves turned gold and rich shades of orange and red. She loved watching from the window in the flat, watching as leaves fell into the street like piles just waiting to be ruined. Fall was different at Hogwarts, there more colors in the leaves than she’s ever seen. Books could never do justice to the way it truly looks. Magnolia loved the sound of the crunching leaves under her feet. She missed her mother more than she thought she would, they had this tradition of making homemade apple turnovers when they saw the first leaf fall from this one tree they could spot from the flat window. That tree was their symbol of fall, but now Magnolia wasn’t there to see it.

“Why did you have to wake her up like that?” Magnolia finally asks, “She thinks I put you up to it.” 

“June needed a little splash, I think it livens her up,” Roxy smirks. 

They walk through the halls, other students begin filling the hall as they walk to breakfast. Magnolia and Roxy follow up the stairs to owelry. Once inside Magnolia pulls the letter she wrote her mother from her backpack and hands it over to one of the school’s owls. She sneaks it a few crackers before it flies through the window. 

“You didn’t admit to telling Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum about it either. You’re not exactly innocent.” Roxy adds as they travel back down. 

“You’ve read Alice in Wonderland?” Magnolia tilts her head, it was always amusing to find out the Muggle things that Roxy and Juniper knew about.

All of Magnolia’s friends were born into magic families. Juniper and Demi were from a pureblood Hufflepuff family, their parents met at Hogwarts not long before the Wizard Wars. Their dad worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and their mother worked in Herbology, owning a small nursery in their hometown. Meanwhile, Roxy’s father was from a split family his mother was a pure-blood witch and his father was Muggleborn, meaning her grandparents were Muggle. She wasn’t sure about Roxy’s mother though. 

“My Gran read it to me when I was like nine, but I noticed in your trunk.” She confirms. “Don’t try to change the subject, you may have set us up for a load of pranks for all you know.” 

“Not if you give them sweets, they can’t trick you if you treat them,” Magnolia explains.

Perhaps it was childish to be arguing on the matter of how to trick or treat but Magnolia was simply trying to give Roxy a piece of mind. They knew what the twins were capable of, the toilet seat they blew up as enough proof. 

“Like they’re going to follow the rules for that. They hear tricks and run for it.” Roxy points.

Magnolia knew she was right but she wouldn’t admit it, she bit at the side of her cheek. They can only hope that she’s wrong. Magnolia and Roxy made their way to the Great Hall, their stomachs empty begging for food. Juniper and Demi sat at the end of the table closest to the doors. Demi shot her hand up in a wave, signaling them over. As they walk over to the table a loud whistle splits across the room. Magnolia’s head shoots over to spot the twins waving her over to the Gryffindor table. 

“Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are calling you, Alice.” Roxy teases. She nudges Magnolia in that direction causing her to stumble on her own feet.

Magnolia sends a pointed look in Roxy’s direction, who sits beside Juniper waving her off unbothered. Since Roxy got comfortable she’s broken out of her shell more. Magnolia walks over to the table of Gryffindors, who were giving her odd looks as she got closer. The twins part from each other opening space for her to sit down. The stares just intensified, she bit at the inside of her cheek to stop herself from blushing. 

“They won’t bite, they’re just trying to be intimidating.” Fred chuckles, tugging Magnolia’s arm forcing her to sit. 

“I didn’t think they’d bite. You didn’t.” Magnolia mumbles, “Yet.”

She felt out of place at the table of crimson, Magnolia couldn’t help but peer over her shoulder at her housemates. Demi blew an obnoxious kiss when she caught Magnolia looking at them. She caught it playfully shoving the invisible kiss in her robe pocket and turned back around. George gave her a bizarre look before pulling out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket. She waved his look off and pointed to the pages in the middle of the trio. 

“This is today’s course of action.” He explains pointing to the poorly written title.

“For what exactly?” Magnolia arches a brow, she reads down at the twin’s back and forth messy handwriting only the parchment. 

“Trick and Treats.” Fred declared.

Magnolia bit her lip holding back a giggle, “Freddie, though I hate to burst your bubble, it’s Trick or Treat not Trick and Treat. Meaning you’ve got to give them the options before you prank them.” She explains.

“So we stayed up all night planning what we were going to be doing just to ask them which they wanted?” George groans.

“Afraid so, you’ve also got to have a costume. Besides, it’s not like you’ve ever done it before. You’ll live another year without it.” Magnolia shrugs, “You boys will have to just wait until another time.”

Magnolia slides herself away from the bench, “As much as I’d love to stay, I’ll find my way over to my table.” She waves them goodbye escaping before she can get roped back into whatever trouble they were always planning.

••••••

The day fell into its routine, before dinner Magnolia was able to scrounge up the last of the sweets she stashed before coming back to Hogwarts. Her hands tucked away as she was jogging from the common room, she hears crying coming from the girl’s bathroom. Magnolia knew that it didn’t matter who it may have been; she has to at least make sure they were okay. Magnolia stepped into the seemingly empty restroom and leans down to find the source of the crying.

When she finds a pair of dangling feet she knocks on the stall door, “Is everything okay?” Magnolia questions. 

“Please go away.” the voice whimpers.

“Can you at least tell me that you’re okay?” Magnolia attempts, “I know you don’t know me but we could talk about it if you want.”

“I’ll be fine, just please go.” The voice sniffles back.

Magnolia couldn’t leave the girl here crying, “I’m Magnolia, but most people call me Maggie.” She introduces, ignoring the girl’s request. If the girl wouldn’t tell her she could at least get her to stop crying by distracting her. 

The sniffling of the girl behind the stall door dries up, “I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger.” She answers formally. Her voice is clearer now that she’s stopped crying. 

“Are you in your first year?” Magnolia asks sitting in the empty stall beside Hermione.

“Yes, I’m well, I’m a Muggle-born,” Hermione replies.

“Me too! All my friends are all from magic families, it’s nice to meet someone who didn’t grow up around it.” Magnolia grins. “You’re a Gryffindor, right?” 

Magnolia couldn’t picture what the girl sitting beside her looked like but she recognized her name from the sorting hat ceremony. 

“Yes, what about you?” She asks, her initial hesitation of Magnolia drying away much like her tears.

“Hufflepuff but I have a few friends in Gryffindor. You probably know them, Lee Jordan, Fred, and George Weasley?” Magnolia knew the twins had a reputation and that Hermione likely knew who they were. 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione says bluntly, “Not exactly the best people to be friends with.” 

Magnolia stares at the wall separating them as if Hermione can see her, what was that supposed to mean. She knew they were pranksters but they were good friends to her, at least they seemed to be. Maybe they acted differently around Magnolia and the girls than their housemates, but how would she know. She stood to her feet.

“I’m sure you’re right, you’ll be fine. Have a good night Hermione.”Magnolia agrees with her earlier statement.

Hermione writing off Lee and the twins made Magnolia’s skin boil. She didn’t know anything about their friendship, therefore, had no way to know if they were good people to be friends with or not. Magnolia opens the stall door to stop a tall grotesque creature. Not wanting to draw attention she smacks a hand over her mouth backing back into the stall silently. 

“Hermione,” Magnolia whispers, trying to warn. “There’s a troll out there.”

It’s too late Hermione’s stall door opens, Magnolia listens to her footsteps across the floor. Magnolia bites her lip fighting back a scream, she wants Hermione to know of the lingering danger but struggles to find her voice. She draws her wand from her robe, a few candies fall to the ground from her pocket clattering on the floor. Hermione backs into her previous stall, the troll swings his club through the wooden stalls. Hermione screams and Magnolia doesn’t hold back any longer. She grabs onto Hermione pulling her into her side pointing her shaky hand out at the troll taunting them. It scours over the two girls making them shrink down. Hermione pulls Magnolia closer and sinks to the ground. Her hands gripping Magnolia’s robes. Her body shakes in fright. 

“Hermione, move!” A voice yells from behind the troll.

Magnolia spots a head of red hair coming around the corner from behind the creature. Her heart skips thinking it could be one of the twins but sees Ron. Another boy with black hair and round glasses stands beside him, Magnolia’s eyes trace over the scar on his forehead, that must be Harry Potter himself. The two boys pick up debris from the troll’s rage. The troll raises the club upwards at the cowering girls again swinging at them, Magnolia’s wand falls to the ground with a clang. She fumbles trying to grab it, her arm draped over Hermione’s back. 

“Hey Pea Brain!” Ron shouts, throwing a piece of wood hitting the troll in the head. 

Hermione and Magnolia crawl out from under the fallen debris, taking cover by the sinks.

Harry draws his wand charging towards the troll. Gripping onto the troll’s club for dear life he’s dropped at the troll’s shoulders. He sticks his wand up the troll’s nose lodging it up farther as the troll trashes beneath him. The troll grabs Harry’s ankle holding him upside down.

“Do something!” He shouts, 

Ron draws his wand, “Swish and flick.” Hermione instructs.

Ron doesn’t hesitate any longer, ”Wingardium Leviosa!” He shouts pointing his wand at the troll’s club.

The troll’s weapon lifted out of its hand, rose into the air, turned around, and dropped, with a crack onto his head. The troll wobbled on its feet and fell forward. It crashed face first, shaking the floor with a thud as it hit the ground. Magnolia was slow to climb back up to her feet. Her arms were still wrapped around Hermione protectively. Hermione pulls away from Magnolia’s side. The two stand, walking around the troll’s lifeless body. 

“Is it dead?” Hermione asks, looking back at its body. 

“No, I think just knocked out?” Harry confirms.

He withdraws his wand from the troll’s nose, his wand covered in bogeys. The slime covering his wand. The four of them groan in disgust. Footsteps sputter in as Professor McGonagall rushes in. Her hand clutched to her chest as she gasps at the sight. Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell follow in tow.

“Explain yourselves both of you.” McGonagall points at Ron and Harry.

“It was my fault Professor McGonagall,” Hermione speaks up, “I went looking for the troll. If Harry and Ron hadn’t found me I’d probably be dead.” she lies.

Magnolia gave the girl a look of confusion, as far as she knew neither one of the girls had known there was even a troll loose in the castle.  
“I would’ve expected more of you, Ms. Granger. You will be losing five house points for your serious lack in judgment.” McGonagall warns. “Ms. Lancaster, why were you here instead of with your house?”

Magnolia shrinks, this was the kind of trouble she’d been avoiding today, “I was,” She pauses, “I was using the restroom?” Magnolia was not the best liar, she was quite the opposite.

“Five points from Hufflepuff as well for missing supper and trying to lie to me.” McGonagall shakes her head. Just what she needed, the one teacher she got along best with had to be upset with her.

The Hufflepuff girl stares down at her feet, she reaches down to grab her wand from the ground. Professor McGonagall turns her attention to the two boys in front of her. 

“As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students can take on a fully grown Mountain Troll on their own and live to tell the tale.” She pauses staring into the boys, “ Five points will be awarded to each of you.”

Ron and Harry break out into grins, “For sheer dumb luck.” She adds before turning away.

Professor Snape follows behind her waving the three first-years and Magnolia along. Professor Quirrell mumbles something skittishly about the troll waking up before waving them to follow again. Magnolia takes another look at the unconscious beast knocked out behind them, an uncomfortable shiver runs up her spine. She picks up the pace racing behind and out the door. Professor McGonagall takes the three Gryffindors back to their common room leaving Magnolia with an awkward and silent Professor Snape. 

Once they reached the outside of the common room Snape turned to Magnolia. She felt so much smaller next to him, his all-black cloak swallowed him but stretched his features along with his long black hair. 

“Goodnight. Let’s not make a habit of this Ms.Lancaster.” His voice was deep and dragged on.

She nods before knocking along the barrels to open the common room door. Magnolia didn’t look behind to see if he was still there and rushed to her room exhausted and covered in dust. She quietly opened the door, Juniper already asleep with her head shoved in her pillow. Roxy had a book in her hand hanging off the bed and a nearly-out candle lit beside her. Demi was awake in the spare bed with a candlelit beside her and her eyes glancing over the pages of an old Muggle magazine Magnolia had packed.

“You look like shit, Squeaks,” Demi whispers at the sight of Magnolia.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Magnolia raises her hand weakly, climbing into her bed uniform and all. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.


	12. 12-Quidditch & Study Sessions

Following the troll attack on the girls’ bathroom, Magnolia was on edge more than she’d have liked to be. The boys were always with her or one of the other girls, she hated to admit it but she was scared. There was still no clear explanation of how the troll had gotten into the school, to begin with. The trio of Gryffindor boys had already spent a lot of time with the three Hufflepuff girls but there was now very little time that they were walking alone around the school grounds. 

Lee was walking beside her, Juniper, and Roxy as they made their way to the quidditch pitch. It was time for the first quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The three girls had messy red and gold painted stripes on their cheeks, in addition to their house scarves. Magnolia wore a knitted purple and blue striped sweater that her mother had knitted beneath her yellow raincoat. 

“Who do you think will win?” Juniper skips ahead. Her red wool coat was bundled around her. 

“I’m betting on Gryffindor but I’m biased.” Lee shrugs with a grin.

“I’ll go with Gryffindor as well because Slytherins are kind of slimy,” Magnolia jokes. 

“This feels illegal cheering for a house that isn’t ours,” Roxy says. 

A group of boisterous Slytherin boys passes them jogging down to the stands. Roxy rolls her eyes, pulling her beanie down her head farther. Lee continued to escort the girls to the bottom of the Gryffindor stands, Ron had begged Magnolia that morning to sit with Hermione and him. Magnolia couldn’t say no to the youngest Weasley boy as he looked at her with his big innocent eyes, she dragged Roxy and Juniper along so she wouldn’t be the only Hufflepuff there. 

“This is where I leave you ladies,” Lee bows, “I’ll meet you here after the match and then we’ll find Fred and George.” He informs before departing from them. 

Magnolia leads the girls up the steps up to the stands. The Gryffindors are loud, their cheers rip through the arena. The wind is colder up here, Magnolia grips her coat around herself tighter, the sweater she stole from her mother warming under the waterproof material. She searches for Ron in the crowd, her hands were gripped on Juniper and Roxy’s wrists so she wouldn’t lose them. When she spots his ginger hair she drags the girls along behind her.

“Why do we let her drag us around?” Juniper quips.

“Because you’re annoying and I’m too lazy to meet other people.” Roxy reminds.

“I am not annoying, just blunt. It works for Demi.” Juniper pouts.

Ron flips around waving his hand wildly in the air at Magnolia. She releases her hold on the girls and pulls Ron into a hug. His red hair tickles her cheek as he was a little shorter than her. Magnolia knew it wouldn’t be long until he took after his brothers and began stretching. She ruffles his hair when they separate, his cheeks brighten with a blush. 

“Don’t do that Mags.” He grumbles. 

“Ronniekins doesn’t like having his hair ruffled?” Magnolia teases

“Maggie!” Hermione beams looking around Ron. 

Magnolia had decided that upon meeting Hermione she would give her the benefit of the doubt. Hermione didn’t know what kind of friends Lee and the twins were, therefore she couldn’t make that judgment. Magnolia was willing to look past and give the girl a real shot. Her hands were gripping on a sign that read Potter for President and it flashed different colors.

“Hey, Mione. How have you been?” Magnolia asks, taking a seat beside them on the benches. 

Juniper and Roxy sat in front of them beside a few other first-year Gryffindor students. 

“I’ve been alright, still a little worrisome using the restroom alone.” She admits.

“I understand, if it wasn’t for them I don’t know what I’d do.” Magnolia jokes, motioning to the girls in front of her. 

Roxy chuckles, “I do wish I didn’t have to be on guard duty at 3 AM when you need to go potty.” 

Magnolia shakes her head, the cheering roars within the stands. She brings her attention out to the pitch. Madame Hooch stands at the center of the field, Oliver Wood the captain of the Gryffindor team, and Marcus Flint the captain of the Slytherin team facing each other. The two shake hands and her whistle blows off.

They mount their broom racing over to their starting positions. Everyone in the air after the Quaffle. 

“And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- an excellent Chase that girl is, and rather attractive, too.-” Lee voices booms into his mic. 

“JORDAN!” Professor McGonagall warns.

“Sorry Professor.” 

Magnolia still couldn’t figure out how Lee was allowed to do the commentary for the matches, although McGonagall kept a close eye he still managed to slip in his quips and opinions on the match. 

“She passes it to Alicia Spinnet who makes a clean catch, last year only a reserve.”

“Back to Johnson, -” 

Lee groans into the mic, “Now Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and is off. Flint flying in hot pursuit. -” He cuts himself off. “Gryffindor Keeper Wood stops it! Gryffindors take it back,”  
Magnolia watches as Bell from Gryffindor catches the quaffle and rips across the field. She dives beneath Flint, getting hit by a bludger. Bell drops the Quaffle the Slytherins gain possession of the Quaffle again.

“That’s Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he’s blocked by a second bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley can’t tell which,” Lee announces. “Nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, an empty field ahead of her and she’s off.” 

Magnolia cups her hands around her mouth cheering for the twins. “LET’S GO GRYFFINDORS!” She shouts excitedly. The younger Gryffindors in front of her turn wearing grins.

“What I can’t cheer them on?” Magnolia shrugs. 

The shortest one chuckles, “You’re an odd one for a Hufflepuff.” his accent was thick, and muddled his words.

“Seamus, shut up and watch the match.” Ron kicks at the other boys. He turns to Magnolia, “Ignore him, he’s stupid.” 

The boy she now knew was called Seamus sputters something before huffing and turning around. 

“She’s really flying!” Lee yells, “ Dodges a speeding Bludger.”

“Johnson dives, it misses,” Angelina throws the Quaffle. “GRYFFINDORS SCORE!” The stands erupt in cheers.

The Gryffindors roar and wave their signs and flag wildly. Magnolia jumps up cheering along. Ron bumps into her side as he jumps with his own excitement. He moves closer to her side as Hagrid sits down beside Ron and Hermione. The game pursues, Harry still hasn’t caught sight of the snitch but neither has the Slytherin Seeker. Fred hits a Bludger away from Harry aiming it in Flint’s direction, he catches Magnolia’s eye as he flies around winking as he passes.

“Pucey is back in possession of the Quaffle!” Lee comments, “Looks like Potter and Higgs have caught sight of the Golden Snitch!”

The two Seekers point their brooms down racing after the Snitch. Harry pulls ahead nearly catching the Snitch when Flint knocks into him fouling and causing Harry to lose the Snitch. Hooch blows her whistle calling Gryffindor over for a penalty shot, Alicia shot making the point.

“Gryffindor is now up 20-0!” 

A Bludger nearly knocks Harry’s head clean off. He tilts his broom away, his hands tightening his grip. 

“That kid better be careful, he’ll be dead before twelve,” Roxy exclaims her hand brought to her mouth.

Magnolia thumped the back of her head, “Enough of that.” She scolds.

Flint takes the Quaffle, racing over to the Gryffindor goals. He gets his with a Bludger but manages to score anyways. Hermione leans around Hagrid and whispers something to Ron, but Magnolia has a hard time distinguishing what she’s saying. 

“Slytherin scores!”

Harry’s broom rips up wildly underneath him, his knees holding his broom tighter as it starts to whip him around. He hangs by a hand from his broom, his legs dangling beneath him. 

“What’s going on with his broom?” Magnolia questions Ron.

They can’t take their eyes away from him, Hermione snatches Hagrid’s binoculars and stares off at one of the other stands. Harry’s broom has a mind of its own, whipping him upwards. Fred and George flew in closely, attempting to pull Harry onto one of their brooms. 

“What’s going on?” Magnolia questions concerned. 

“Snape is doing something- he’s jinxing the broom.” Hermione bellows.

“What should we do?” Ron questions

“Leave it to me.” The bushy-haired girl scurries away before Magnolia can question her further. 

While Hermione is unaccounted for, Harry’s broom continues to flay about. Magnolia tries to keep her nerves down as she watches the game unfold. Slytherin scores 50 more points taking advantage of Harry’s broom malfunction. Magnolia jumped to her feet, standing on her seat to get a better look at what was occurring. Harry finally grasps back onto his broom regaining control, he raced down to the ground his hand clutched to his mouth. His broom slowed and he hit the ground. 

Magnolia peered over the crowd of Gryffindors around her, trying to capture a better look at what was happening beneath them. Harry’s hand shot up, clutching the Golden Snitch. 

“Harry Potter nearly swallowed the Golden Snitch! Who cares though; GRYFFINDOR WINS!” Lee shouts.

“Mr.Jordan,” McGonagall warns yet again.

“Sorry,” Lee apologies weakly.

Ron tugs on Magnolia pulling her into a forceful hug, she’s taken back a little. Awkwardly pats on the boy’s red hair. He was smaller than his older brothers but he held the same kind of tight hold on her. He had the same warm scent of cinnamon coming off his clothes, which must be a signature trait within the Weasley family, Magnolia thought. She pulls away, beginning to be dragged along by her wrist. Juniper and Roxy close behind along with the other Gryffindor students as they flooded down the field to celebrate. 

“We won!” Seamus shouts, nudging against Magnolia’s back as they jogged to the center of the field. 

Ron holds to her wrist leading their way through the crowd of excited students. Magnolia looks back catching Roxy’s eye who laughs at the sight of Ron’s iron grip on the older girl. The younger boy finally releases his grip on her wrist when he catches sight of Harry. He’s sat on the twins’ shoulders lifted above everyone’s heads. The crowd of crimson cheers along in triumph. Magnolia grabs onto Juniper and Roxy to be sure not to lose sight of them. 

“Way to go Potter!” Fred’s voice carries throughout the crowd. 

As soon as Harry’s feet hit the ground he along with Hermione and Ron follows Hagrid towards his hut. Magnolia pushed her way through the crowd towards the center where the twins had stood celebrating. George spots her small frame first picking her up and into a hug.

“The kid did it!” He shouts excitedly.

Magnolia can’t help but laugh, once her feet land back down she’s pulled into another lifted hug. 

“Nearly swallowed it but he did it!” Fred adds in his excitement.

Fred’s hold was different, George was careful like Magnolia could break but still kept a firm grip, meanwhile, Fred’s hugs felt more like a bear hug swallowing her up. Her beanie fell from her head when he spun her around. 

“That he did,” Magnolia confirms. Her feet firmly planted on the ground at last. “No more hugs until you’ve showered. You two stink.” She jokes. 

Fred smirks pulling her under his arm, her face tucked into his armpit. She shoves him off fiercely. The tainted smell of sweat and leather fills her nose. She pinches her nose trying to close off the smell. 

“You don’t like our post-game fragrance?” Fred teases.

“Absolutely not, it’s more of a stench if you ask me.” Magnolia points.

Roxy and Juniper have joined in the celebration, George drapes his arms over their shoulders. 

“George, she’s right you stink.” Juniper pushes him off of her.

Roxy stays in her place, sniffing at the air, “Maybe my nose isn’t working.” She shrugs.

Magnolia and Juniper share a look of confusion. Roxy turns her head trying to smell better. Magnolia’s lip curls up in disgust, what was this girl thinking voluntarily smelling this boy’s sweat.

“You are foul.” Magnolia shook her head. 

Roxy shrugged and pulled away from George, he crossed his arms over his chest. “I think you’re exaggerating.” 

“Whatever, go shower now and we’ll meet you after in the main corridor to go study in the library?” Magnolia offers.

Fred groans rolling his eyes. “We just won a quidditch game and saved a child’s life, and you want to go study now?” He protests. 

“We've all got exams coming up soon, may as well prepare for it now rather than later.” She pushes him towards the tents to get changed. The pitch emptying, most of the older students heading back to the Gryffindor common room for a party.

He rolls his eyes again but grabs onto George’s hood and pulls him along towards the tents. 

“Fred, will do just about anything you ask him to, won’t he?” Juniper gawks.

Magnolia shrugs innocently, “I’m sure it’s just because he knows I’m right.” 

Roxy snickers beside them, “She’s not wrong Maggie. He does this every time you bat your pretty eyelashes at him.” 

Magnolia wasn’t going to entertain them anymore and walked away towards the school. They rolled their eyes but followed after her anyway. Juniper and Roxy were worried more than they would admit about Magnolia getting stuck in the bathroom during the troll attack. They ran to find Professor Sprout as soon as Professor Quirrell had come to report the news about the intruder Halloween night. Roxy had paced their dorm awaiting her arrival that evening, she wouldn’t let her feet rest until she had known Magnolia was safe. The new chaperone system that had become of their friend group was more of a Keep Magnolia from Getting Herself Killed group more than anything else. Juniper was the one who approached the twins and Lee about escorting them to their classes originally but it didn’t take much convincing for them to agree. 

••••••

Magnolia sat in the library, sat beside Roxy and George, Fred and Juniper sat across from her folding paper shapes. This was expected, Roxy and George were usually studying with Magnolia when she requested these sessions while Juniper and Fred searched for excuses to get out of it. Fred would grab the table any book they needed so he wouldn’t have to sit and do the work himself. Juniper on the other hand would stay at the table attempting to make them as well as herself laugh, she would paint her nails and read her gossip magazines. 

Magnolia noticed the similarities in Demi and Juniper the longer they spent together. Even with their age gap, they were still two peas in a pod or a shared brain cell. 

“If you two don’t start now, you’ll be in for it later,” Magnolia suggests, keeping her eyes on the text in front of her as she read. 

Fred leans his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands, he pouts, “Mags, you are no fun. It’s Sunday, I’m exhausted.” He whines. 

Magnolia shook her head, closing her book, “I already let you get out of it yesterday. Promise me you’ll study for a little while and I’ll promise to make you as many sweets as I can during the holidays.” She smiles. 

“If he’s getting bribed to study I want to as well!” Juniper interjects. 

“Fine. If you both study I will double up on sweets for you when we get back.” Magnolia offers formally. 

Magnolia felt like her wager was more than fair enough, she spent most of her holiday baking anyway. She knew what she could handle, so she put her hand out in front of her for a formal agreement on the terms she'd layed out. 

Fred shook her hand first without much hesitation, Juniper weakly shook it knowing that meant she was going to have to study. She groans, throwing her head but accepting Magnolia’s terms. 

Magnolia turns her book around and slides it across the table to Juniper. She lazily flips open the cover, using her finger to guide along with the small print. 

“George, what one is that?” Magnolia asks, leaning her head to look at George at the end of the table. 

He holds his book up so she can read the cover, “I’ll go grab you a copy because I’m going to grab another anyways.” Magnolia says to Fred before removing herself from her chair. 

Magnolia had gotten quite comfortable in the library at Hogwarts. It had a similar smell to the bookstore at home but older and the walls scoured with more books than she could imagine. This was the closest she could get to feel like she was at home, being surrounded by books and being able to just and read without interruption. 

Magnolia walks up and down a few aisles of books before she finds the book Fred needed, it was placed and a shelf above her head. She leaned back on her heels contemplating how she was to grab it. She couldn’t find a stool like there was always at the bookstore. She stands pointing her toe, her sneakers squeaking against the floor. Magnolia stretches her arm out as high as she can with no luck. 

She feels a hand on her shoulder and notices a mustard yellow sweater from the corner of her eye. Magnolia falls back to her feet to meet Cedric’s eyes. He hands her the book, his fingers lingering over hers as she takes the book from him. Magnolia feels her cheeks heat up. 

“Isn’t this book a third-year book?” Cedric asks reading the cover. 

“I- ‘m grabbing it for uh, Fred.” Magnolia fumbles, “We’ve got a study group over there.” She points at the shelves in the direction of the tables her friends sat. 

“That was a good game they had yesterday.” Cedric smiles. His back leaned against the bookshelf, he always looked so cool, Magnolia thought. 

Magnolia nods, “Harry surprised everyone.” She confirms. 

“I saw your face paint when you were leaving in the morning, it was cute. Hope you show that much spirit for your team.” Cedric winks, there it was again he was winking on purpose now, Magnolia’s thoughts jumbled a little. 

Magnolia lets out an awkward chuckle, “Yeah I guess we’ll see. Good luck.” She nudges his shoulder playfully before rushing down the aisle. 

Once she was around the corner she let out a sigh, she brought the book in her hands up to her head placing it against her forehead. 

“You are.” Thump

“So” Thump.

“Bloody stupid.” Thump. 

“Maggie, are you alright?” She turns her head to see Cedric again, was he following her now, she bites the inside of her cheek. 

“Hunky-dory, thank you. I’ve got...” She trails off, turns to the shelf beside her grabbing the first book insight. “I’ve got this to read.” Magnolia weakly lifts the book so he can’t read the cover. 

“We are really cramming over there, maybe we can chat later.” Magnolia smiles escaping him yet again. 

Magnolia hated the way he made her feel. The warm fuzzies had dried up and now she was just left with the anxious walking on eggshells feeling around Cedric. The crush was now crushing her. Magnolia had believed she had crushes before but none had ever felt like this. She tried keeping her cool around him but something about his smile and how nice he was to everyone it was like she melted on the spot. Magnolia almost felt helpless, after being useless in the troll’s attack she was trying to avoid that feeling. 

“Maybe we can study sometime!” He calls after her. Magnolia felt like her feet were cut off and she was still stuck, she turned her head to see Cedric nearly hanging off the end of one of the shelves. 

He smirks, “It could be a study group too if that’s better for you?” He adds. 

Magnolia felt speechless, she gulped down the lump in her throat, “It doesn’t have to be a group.” She replies simply. 

“We’ll plan a time later since you’ve got all this cramming for Caring for Bowtruckles.” He reads the title in a teasing tone. 

“Very important research on Bowtruckles.” Magnolia lies with a weak smile. She waves a hand up and slips away. 

Magnolia returns the books tucked against her chest, her cheeks feel hot, she could go for some fresh air now. She sets the books on the table with a slam, the leatherback hitting the wood table. Her group lifts their heads from their books, their attention was now stolen. 

“What now?” Roxy empathizes. 

Magnolia shrugs, “Maybe Fred and Juniper are right, we can study later.” 

George eagerly slams his book closed, “Don’t have to tell me twice.” He stands tucking his book under his arm. 

Roxy rolls her eyes, “Any particular reason?” Magnolia shakes her head avoiding the topic. 

Roxy narrows her eyes at Magnolia but closes her book anyways. 

“Let’s go get some fresh air.” Magnolia offers. 

Juniper grimaces, “It’s almost freezing, absolutely not.” She huffs. 

They all followed behind Magnolia exiting the library. Magnolia walked down the stairs, walking towards the Hufflepuff common room. 

“We’re grabbing coats and then we’re going to get some fresh air,” Magnolia explains.

“What do you intend to do with this fresh air?” Juniper questions. 

“I intend to just get some fresh air with my friends on a nice Sunday afternoon. Is that illegal now?” Magnolia quips back. Juniper raises her hands dismissively. 

Magnolia stops, Roxy bumping into her back at the abrupt change. 

“Why don’t you boys meet us in the corridor, that way you can go grab yourselves some coats.” Magnolia offers, the boys agree to the idea and split ways.

Magnolia links her arms with Juniper and Roxy pulling them in closer, waiting until the boys are out of earshot, “I have something to tell you.”

“Would it be the reason we ditched the library so quickly?” Roxy questions in a teasing manner.

“Yes,” Magnolia confirms, “I bumped into Cedric and fumbled of course, but I think this time it may have worked out for me.” 

They continue to walk towards the common room, huddled together. 

“How has it worked out?” Juniper asks.

“He sort of asked me to study with him,” She blushes, “Just us, not like a study group.”

“Like a study date?” Juniper beams with a grin.

Magnolia waves her off, “It’s just a couple of housemates studying no big deal.” 

“He did wink at me though,” she adds, “Again.” 

“Again? Meaning he’s done it before?” Roxy barks. 

Magnolia shushes her, “I doubt it is anything that serious. We better hurry, I bet they ran to their room. And I’m not going to listen to them complain about it either.”


	13. 13-Sudious Behaviour

Magnolia kept her study date with Cedric a secret, she didn’t want Fred and George to find out and prank him like they had last year. She wanted to keep Cedric in good graces. Magnolia stood in her dorm, standing in front of the full-length mirror against the wall. She pulled lightly against the hem of her skirt, the black fabric feeling awkward suddenly.

“If you keep pulling at it you’ll rip it.” Demi’s voice carries across the room.

“Is it getting shorter or something?” Magnolia groans, tugging at the fabric again.

“Maybe you’re growing finally.” Demi chuckles.

Magnolia turns around sneering, “Ha, ha.” Magnolia fakes, flopping onto her bed.

Her head hit her bed dramatically, her hair falling over the edge. It had already started growing again and the length was finally feeling normal again. Her body on the other hand didn’t, all of her clothes felt just a little snugger. Just enough for her to notice. 

“You’re just stressing before your little date with Cedric.” the older witch teases.

“It’s a study date in the library, it’s nothing like that.” Magnolia corrects, sitting back up on her bed.

“Whatever you say, do give all the details later though.” Demi walks over and smacks a wet kiss on her cheek. Catching Magnolia off guard her face feels cold.

“And there I took care of that, so now if he goes in for a smooch you won’t have to worry about doing that.” She chuckles leaving Magnolia on her own. 

Magnolia roughly wipes her cheek with the sleeve of her sweater. She takes one last look in the mirror, adjusting her uniform again. Wiping away any residue of Demi’s lip gloss from her cheek. She picked away a few stray hairs from her face. There was little time for her to avoid this any longer. Here came the crushing feeling.

Magnolia threw her bag over her shoulder and left her dorm. The common room was fairly empty considering lunch had already begun. Only a few other students were lingering about, Cedric stood with his back towards Magnolia, leaning on the back of the couch in front of the fireplace chatting with Ernie and a few other boys in their fourth year with him. 

She mustered all the courage she had and tapped on his shoulder, “I’ve got my bag if you want to start walking to the library?” Magnolia questions. 

Cedric turned around with a smile, the same smile that had a way of making her giddy inside. He waved his friends goodbye who responded in teasing grins. Magnolia felt so out of place among these boys. Cedric was always kind to her and so was Ernie when she had interactions with him but their other friends always made comments about how tiny she was, or how could she stand to be friends with Fred and George. 

The two walk together in awkward silence to the library. Magnolia gripped on her bag nervously as she passed some Ravenclaw girls in the hall, who stared daggers through her. 

“I figured we could just grab a couple of books and go back to the common room, it should be pretty quiet when we get back,” Cedric speaks, the silence finally broken. 

Magnolia nods,” That’s perfect with me.” She forces a smile. 

She was struggling to hide her nerves, why must a boy make her feel so helpless. She cursed herself, she wished it was never like this but here she was, feeling out of place completely and awkward. 

“I like the way you’ve been wearing your hair lately.” Cedric smiles. 

“Uh, thanks.” She replies looking down at her steps. 

Willow had inspired her, she was always quick to adapt to her new hairstyles like it was changing clothes. She wondered how she never melted her hair off with the constant color changes. Magnolia had already got familiar with some of the easier styles for herself. 

“Not a lot of girls are brave enough to try some of the things you’ve done.” He adds. 

Magnolia nods, “I have a friend who showed me a lot of them.” 

They reach the library, tables are full of students studying their books. A few groups watched them as they walked around the library. Magnolia wondered if that was just something that came with being around Cedric, she knew she wasn’t the only girl to have a crush on him. He was Seeker, he was smart and honestly perfect. People were whispering as they walked by, making Magnolia anxious. 

“Need that book on Bowtruckles again?” Cedric asks with a grin. 

“No. Just a few for Potions, I can just go grab them and meet you back here.” Magnolia offers, not leaving him with much to say as she walks away. 

Magnolia occupied herself grabbing the books she needed, trying to avoid the odd looks from other students as she passed. She looked up and down shelves searching for her books. As she grabbed the last book she needed, she noticed Cedric standing at the end of the aisle with his book tucked under his arm. 

“Got what you need, Maggie?” He asks. She nods meeting him at the end of the aisle. 

“I can carry those for you,” Cedric was quick to take the books from her and added them beside his book. 

••••••

Magnolia sat on one of the couches with both of her books open in front of her. Cedric sat on the floor beside her, his book in his lap as he took his notes. The two had been sitting in silence studying their books for quite a while. Cedric closed his book and leaned his head against Magnolia’s leg. She stiffened, it wasn’t like them to touch much at all. 

“Well I’m all caught up,” he announces moving up to the couch. 

He pulled one of her books into his lap, reading from the page she was turned to, “I remember learning about the swelling potion,” breaking the silence again. 

Magnolia nods, not lifting her head from the other book she read from, “Not like it was all that long ago.” She teases lightly. 

“I suppose you’re right, only two years ago now.” He shrugs leaning back comfortably. 

She lifted her gaze from the book in front of her. Magnolia’s eye traced over his position, he made everything he did just so relaxed and easy. She could feel his eyes on her as well, Magnolia felt her cheeks warm up. 

“You’re cute when you blush,” he says simply. 

“Thanks, I guess,” she mumbles. 

A hair strays away from her face, as she moves her hand up to push it away Cedric catches her hand and uses his, tucking the strand behind her ear. The tip of his fingers brushing the top of her ear. Her cheeks got hotter than she thought possible. Magnolia took a look around the common room, no one was staring at them for once and she felt herself relax. They were all too wrapped up in their conversations. 

Magnolia looked back down at her book scooting just a little bit closer to Cedric. 

“Maybe you could explain more on this potion since it’s not my best subject.” She smirks to herself, reading the text in front of her. 

Cedric moved closer, taking the other half of the book she currently read from. He began explaining what he had learned and what helped him brew it. Magnolia felt her heart flutter as he read to her and explained it. The bell rang and they separated. Magnolia had a spread of notes and the beginning of an essay Snape couldn’t possibly despise like he did most of the ones she turned in, as well as a much deeper crush on the older boy who helped her study. 

Magnolia met up with Roxy and George who stood outside the Hufflepuff common room. Roxy linked her arm with Magnolia’s joyfully.

“How was studying?” Roxy asks in a teasing tone, close to her. 

Magnolia shook her head as a silent warning, not in front of George, it said.

“Are you feeling better?” George asks, “Demi said you weren’t feeling.”

Magnolia arches a brow at Roxy who shrugs, “Um, yeah. Much I just needed to lie down for a bit. The best thing for a migraine you know?” She attempts at lying. 

He squints at her, causing her cheeks to warm. 

“She said it was a stomachache.” He replies. 

“Of course!” Her voice raises slightly, “It comes with the migraine.” She chuckles. 

“Right.” George nods. 

“Where’s the other three?” Magnolia changes the subject. 

“Lee and Juniper ran off and Angelina dragged Fred off somewhere.” He shrugs. 

Angelina was on the Quidditch team with Fred and George and in their year as well. She had a similar complexion to Juniper and Demi and kept her hair in clean braids against her head. She was taller than Magnolia and was already filling out into her body. She wasn’t in the same odd stage Magnolia found herself in. 

She tried to push out the thought walking a bit faster to her next class. 

••••••

Magnolia couldn’t help but wonder what Angelina might’ve wanted with Fred. She tried forcing it away but anytime there was a lull in the lecture she couldn’t help but let it creep in her mind as Professor McGonagall paced the classroom. 

The bells rings, students start to stack their books together and gather their things. 

“Miss Lancaster, may I see you?” Professor McGonagall waves her over. 

Juniper lingers at the door waiting for Roxy, “Do you want us to wait for you?” Roxy offers.

Magnolia shakes her head, “I should be able to make it one class alone,” 

Roxy nods, gathering up her stuff waving McGonagall goodbye as she and Juniper left the room. Magnolia walks up to the older witch cautiously. They hadn’t spoken much since the attack but she wasn’t late and her notes seemed to be done correctly, so what did she want with her? 

“Did I do something wrong, Professor?” Magnolia felt her voice get weaker.

“Have you gone looking for Forrest Trolls again?” The older witch teases with a faint smile.

Magnolia felt herself relax a bit at the woman’s joke. She shook her head letting a small smile of her own take place on her lips.

“Then you’re not in trouble,” A more prominent smile on her lips now, “ I wanted to let you know that your essay on the Avifors spell was one of the best I’ve seen from a second year in a long time. I was impressed.” McGonagall compliments.

“Thank you, Professor. I’ll keep up the good work.” Magnolia assures confidently.

“You may go now, that is all I wanted to say. I look forward to seeing what else you can impress me with.”

Magnolia felt better to know she was back in her good graces. She always wanted to be on people’s good side. It was easier to please everyone than deal with the stress of someone having it out for you. Magnolia learned that in Primary quite quickly if she was nice to everyone there was no reason for them to dislike her. 

Magnolia exited the classroom, trailing down the staircase with her book in her arms. She felt like a weight had been lifted as she skipped down the steps. The sun peaked through the windows illuminating the stairs, sunlight had such a different glow to it. It was always warmer and felt like a hug almost, even if it was a little cold outside. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Magnolia noticed tufts of red hair peeking around the corner. She slowed her steps, trying to quit the sound of her shoes against the floor. She peered around the corner noticing the distinction between the twins. Creeping in closer she tugged against the red hair.

“Ow!” Fred bellowed, reaching around to see Magnolia wearing a grin. “What was that for?”

Magnolia shrugs innocently, “I felt like it.” She giggled.

“How about I pull your hair and see how you like it?” He reached out at her hair. 

She ran past him out of reach into the emptying hallways. “You’re not going to be able to get me.” She smirked taunting him.

Fred shook his head, “What makes you so sure?” They stood across from each other resembling a standoff.

“I’m just sure of it.” She grins.

Fred smirks and runs towards her, Magnolia doesn’t stall turning on her heel darting in the opposite direction. 

The two weave around other students as Fred chased her through the halls. She ignores the annoyed groans from the remaining groups in the halls. The November air rushing past her cheeks as she runs ahead. She turns the corner trying to escape Fred, Magnolia finds a group of older Ravenclaw girls talking amongst themselves. She tucks herself behind them trying to hide. They give her an odd look before turning back to their conversation. 

She hears footsteps pick up, Fred had spotted her robe from the end of the hall. When their eyes met again, she squinted at him wearing a teasing smile. They were back at a stand-off. The Ravenclaw girls departed into their classrooms leaving Magnolia and Fred alone in the hall. 

“How about we call a truce?” Magnolia offers.

Fred shakes his head, “You wanted to play this way so this is how it is.” 

“I’ll sneak into the kitchen and make snickerdoodles for you.” 

Fred’s taunting manner reels back a little, “And I won’t have to share them with George and Ron?”

“Only if you want to share them,” Magnolia confirms. 

Fred relaxes, “Fine.” He nods, “Let’s get you to class before we’re even later.” 

He offered his arm out to Magnolia which she accepted linking their arms together. She felt so free when she was around the Weasleys, they didn’t make her feel dumb for not knowing something about magic. Not that Juniper and Roxy weren’t helpful too, it was just different. If she hadn’t have been helped to get on the Platform she worried she might not have gotten here. 

The Weasleys were a part of her life now, Magnolia’s mother sent a letter after her birthday informing her of the new skill of sending letters by owl. Molly even sent a few to Elizabeth after Magnolia had departed. Molly was extremely helpful when it came to explaining magic to Magnolia’s mother. It’s not every day your thirteen-year-old is a witch. Fred and George were there for Magnolia, and Molly was there for Elizabeth. 

“What’d Angelina want?” Magnolia teases, the thought prying back into her head. 

Fred’s cheek turned pink, “Nothing.” He gulps.

“That blush is not nothing, Freddie.” She reaches to pinch his cheeks playfully.

“She just wanted me to walk her to class. She was a little shaken up after the troll getting in too.” Fred replies, shrugging. 

Magnolia wanted to laugh, what could she possibly be shaken up about. She was right there in the midst of it, crouched over Hermione protectively. Angelina wasn’t even near the bathroom where it was happening. Roxy said she was sitting right beside the twins as it happened. 

“Right.” Magnolia rolls her eyes

“Why’d you lie about lunch?” Fred asks.

Now it was her turn to blush, “I didn’t lie,” she fumbles.

“Yes you did, I checked the map when Demi said you weren’t coming because you had a migraine. So you were going to hang back at your dorm but you were in the library.” He points, “With Cedric.” His name canoe out of Fred’s lips like poison. 

“My migraine went away so I went down there for my next few assignments. And I wasn’t with him, he just happened to be there as well.” She attempts. 

Fred shook his head, “Mags, the map shows everything, you can’t lie I saw you walking with him.”

Magnolia removed herself from Fred’s side, “Are you spying on me now?” She questioned, her brows furrowed. 

“You were fine before lunch, I was making sure you were okay,” Fred murmured. He wouldn’t look at her, his eyes trained at the ground.

Magnolia stops in front of her Charms class, “I’ve got to go, I’m going to be late.” She mumbled turning towards the door. “If I were you, I wouldn’t wait for me and the girls after class. We can go by ourselves. Angelina probably needs you more.” She adds coldly. 

This felt wrong like her privacy was just invaded. Magnolia didn’t have a map to tell her where everyone was all the time, she couldn’t keep tabs like that on people. Her heart panged, it didn’t seem like Fred to do this but maybe she didn’t know him as well as she thought she did. 

She didn’t wait for Fred to say anything before she entered her classroom, her head hung down. Her eyes were trained on her footsteps. Professor Flitwick clears his throat. 

“Miss Lancaster, welcome. Detention with me and 5 points from Hufflepuff.” He barked. 

Magnolia nods weakly taking the empty seat beside Juniper. Roxy looks across the room to Juniper in concern. Magnolia opens her book and weakly pulls her wand out. 

“Are you okay?” Juniper asks. Magnolia nods again not trusting her voice. 

She felt hurt, She thought Fred trusted her, she knew she should’ve just told them the truth but she was trying to protect Cedric. Magnolia worried he would even talk to her because of their prank, but he did and she just didn’t want to lose. Was that selfish of her? She wondered. 

Juniper wrapped her around for a brief hug, just letting her know she’d be there to talk when she was ready. Magnolia rested her head in her hand and faded into the class. Professor Flitwick’s instructions were barely translating in her head. She lifted her wand attempting to follow along but struggling to find the focus. 

Magnolia usually did quite well in all her classes, except potions, Juniper and Roxy knew something was wrong. Fred had no right to use the map on her like that. Even though she was hurt she knew she shouldn’t have lied either, they hadn’t given her any reasons for not telling them. After all, it was just a couple of housemates studying. For the rest of class, Magnolia was struggling to figure out what she was going to do. 

“Class is over, Maggie,” Juniper spoke, taking Magnolia out of her thoughts. Magnolia nodded, putting away her things. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Roxy asks now standing beside them. 

Juniper began helping Magnolia load her bag, as she was taking longer than usual. Magnolia shrugged watching her friend take over the clean-up process.

“Was it something Cedric did at lunch?” Roxy attempts.

“It was Fred, he uh he saw Cedric and me,” Magnolia mumbled.

Juniper and Roxy shared a look of confusion, “How could he have done that? We saw him at lunch. He was with Angelina and George, and Lee was with us.” Juniper ponders. 

Magnolia couldn’t tell them about the map, she knew it was something they weren’t supposed to have and if a professor or someone were to find it, it could be bad news. 

“He must’ve seen us walking to the library together. It doesn’t matter, he saw us and now he’s mad I lied about being sick.” 

“Why does he even care? Angelina was being so loud laughing at whatever, didn’t think he’d even notice you were gone.” Juniper snorts.

Since the first Quidditch game, Magnolia had started to notice her around more. Though they had never been introduced officially. Magnolia chewed on the inside of her cheek. What if she was replaced, just like that. The girl who was in their house and was more like them in every single way would become their best friend and Magnolia would lose them both. 

“You guys will both get over it, I’m sure it’s just stupid anyway.” Roxy comforts, “Let’s just get to class so we don’t lose any more house points being late.” 

Magnolia takes her bag from Juniper. She walked ahead of them, the two whispering between each other behind her. Magnolia stayed silent as they walked to their final class. Her footsteps were weak and without purpose. Maybe Roxy was right, she was probably being stupid and she and Fred would make up and it wouldn’t be a big deal. Right now it hurts, and right now she needs space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about adding more chapters moving forward in Magnolia's POV, let me know what you think.


End file.
